Harry Potter : Familie, Freunde, Liebe
by Steph P. S. Angel
Summary: Geschichte spielt in Harrys 7. Schuljahr. Es geht um Kayla, die im 7. Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt. Sie lernt Harry und seine Freunde kennen. Ihn verbindet viel mit ihr, wie viel wird er erst später rausfinden. Anmerkungen: Für mich gibt es den 6. Teil nicht
1. Der Zwilling

Titel: Harry Potter - Familie, Freunde, Liebe  
Autor: Steph P. S. Angel  
Altersbeschränkung: ab 14 würd ich sagen (obwohl ist nur ein Cap, dass vielleicht was sehr heftig wird, aber das kann ich abändern)

Kapitel: 1. Der Zwilling  
Genre: Phantasie  
Hauptcharakter: Kayla, Harry und seine Freunde

Inhaltsangabe: Geschichte spielt in Harrys 7. Schuljahr. Harry lernt Kayla kennen. Ihn verbindet viel mit ihr, wie viel wird er erst später raus finden.  
Anmerkungen: Für mich gibt es den 6. Teil nicht, d. h. alle Anwesenden existieren bis dato.

Kapitel 1: DER ZWILLING

An einem schönen Sommermorgen in der Nähe von London, reckte und streckte sich die 17-jährige Kayla P. S. Angel in ihrem  
Bett. Sie hatte mal wieder keine Lust aufzustehen, aber sie hatte ihrem Vater versprochen, heute an einem Samstag, Kräuter  
aus dem Garten zu pflücken und diese dann mit ihm zusammen einzukochen und in Flaschen zu füllen.  
Ihr Dad war, zumindest in der Muggelwelt Heilpraktiker und brauchte die Kräuter für seine Patienten. Ja Kayla war eine Hexe und ihr Vater ein Zauberer. Aber sie wendeten diese Fähigkeit niemals in der Öffentlichkeit an. Ihr Dad hatte ihr erzählt, mache man dies, dann bekäme man seine Zauberkraft entzogen und das wollte sie nicht riskieren.  
Sie besuchte auch keine normale Schule, sondern bekam Privatunterricht von verschiedenen Zauberern und Hexen, und von ihrem Dad. Und sie hatte versprochen, nie ohne sein Beisein zu zaubern und auch mit niemanden darüber zu reden, da er sonst seinen Job verlieren würde. Das wollte sie nicht, denn sie liebte ihren Dad.  
Seufzend stand sie nun auf, ging ins Bad, wusch sich und zog sich dann an.  
Als sie nun runter in die Küche wollte, hörte sie Stimmen. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht wieder die olle Nachbarin von nebenan war, die ab und zu versuchte ihren Vater zu beziercen. Sie mochte sie nicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Furunkel ins Gesicht gehext. Sie ging weiter und hörte ihren Vater laut reden

"Nein Albus ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie, und außerdem werde ich sie verlieren, wenn sie die Wahrheit kennt."

"Du musst es ihr sagen, es wird Zeit", hörte Kayla eine männliche Stimme sagen. "Sie wird es verstehen und kannst endlich nach all den Jahren deine Maske, zumindest in unseren Reihen fallen lassen."  
"Du wusstest, dass der Tag kommen wird. Und außerdem", er verstummte kurz und lächelte, „ steht sie schon vor der Türe."

Kayla stieß die Türe auf und starrte den Mann entsetzt an. Woher wusste er?

"Das ist Professor Albus Dumbledore, Schatz. Mein Freund, mein Chef und außerdem Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei".

"Mein Gott Severus, sie sieht wirklich aus wie Ihre Mutter. Ich hoffe nur...er wird nicht so schnell drauf kommen."

"Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore" sagte Kayla, ging zu ihm rüber und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Dann ging sie zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich.

Professor Dumbledore schaute sie an und lächelte. Dann sagte er:" Kayla, heute ist der Tag gekommen, an dem du einiges erfahren wirst. Es wird hart werden, aber es muss sein. Du wirst einiges über deine Herkunft erfahren und über deinen Va..."

Severus unterbrach ihn. "Halt Albus, bitte lass mich. Es ist besser, wenn sie es von mir erfährt. Dumbledore lächelte und nickte.

Severus ging zu seiner Tochter hinüber, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er schluckte noch mal heftig und fing dann an zu erzählen.

"Ich bin nicht der, für den du mich all die Jahre gehalten hast. Mein Name ist nicht Severus Angel. So heiße ich nur in der Muggelwelt. Mein richtiger Name ist Severus Snape.

Sie fing an zu zittern. Ja sie hatte diesen Namen schon mal im Tagespropheten gelesen. Sie holte sich diesen immer aus der Mülltonne, wenn ihr Vater ihn dort wie immer ganz unten versteckt hatte. Aber sie sagte erstmal nichts und ließ ihn weiterreden.

"Vor deiner Geburt diente ich dem Dunklen Lord, das heißt ich war einer seiner Todesser. Ich habe dir schon von denen erzählt" sagte er und schluckte abermals. Er hatte ihr nicht viel erzählt, nur soviel, dass es Lord Voldemorts Anhänger waren, die durch die Welt wanderten und mordeten. Er hatte gedacht dies reiche.  
Dann geschah etwas, was ich mir bis heute nicht verziehen habe.

" Es entstand eine Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass ein Junge geboren wird, der die Macht haben wird, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Jenen geboren, die ihm 3x die Stirn geboten haben, im Monat Juli. Der dunkle Lord wird ihm als ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt...

Albus unterbrach ihn: " Ich glaube das reicht erstmal Severus"

" Also dann weiter. Ich stand damals noch im Dienste des dunklen Lords, teilte ihm natürlich diese Prophezeiung mit, nichts ahnend, dass ich nur die Hälfte gehört hatte, denn ich wurde erwischt.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass der dunkle Lord falsche Schlüsse daraus zieht und sofort zu Lily und James Potter ging und diese ermordete. Lily hatte zuvor ihren Sohn Harry zur Welt gebracht. Der dunkle Lord versuchte auch ihn zu töten, aber scheiterte.  
Er hörte auf zu reden, schaute sie an und sagte dann: " Harrys Geschichte ist dir bekannt".  
Kayla nickte, sagte aber noch immer nichts, obwohl die Wut anfing in ihr zu kochen.

"Mir wurde der größte Fehler meines Lebens bewusst, denn ich habe nie gewollt, dass der dunkle Lord auf ein unschuldiges Kind losgeht. Ich habe James Potter nie besonders gemocht, da wir in unserer Schulzeit immer Differenzen hatten. Auch auf Lily habe ich immer herabgesehen, habe sie Schlammblut genannt, da ihre Eltern Muggel waren. Sie haben nie gewusst, dass auch ich einen Muggelvater hatte. Doch Lily hat mich immer gegenüber James und seinen Freunden verteidigt und das habe ich ihr hoch angerechnet. Es ihr leider nie gesagt, da ich töricht war."

"Ich bin dann zu Dumbledore und habe ihn um Verzeihung gebeten. Ich habe ihm versprochen alles zu tun, was er von mir verlangt, damit er sieht dass er mir Vertrauen kann. Er hätte sogar von mir verlangen können, dass ich mich umbringe, ich hätte es getan", sagte er und schluckte.

Nun hatte Kayla genug. Sie sprang auf und schrie ihren Vater an: " Und da ist euch nichts besseres eingefallen, als das du mich aufziehst. Mich Kayla Potter Snape Angel. " Meinst du wirklich, ich habe nie gemerkt, dass da noch jemand ist, der zu mir gehört. Du vergisst Harry und ich sind Zwillinge. Meinst du wirklich du kannst den Tagespropheten vor mir verstecken und alles von mir fernhalten. Ich habe gleich, als ich Harry Foto das erste Mal sah, gesehen, dass wir beide die gleichen Augen haben. Und außerdem habe ich manchmal in deinem Denkarium gestöbert.

Snape war leichenblass und stand mit offenem Mund da. Dumbledore schaute auch erst entsetzt, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und sagte grinsend: " Na da hast du aber ein schlaues Mädel großgezogen. Ich habe dir immer gesagt, sie ahnt irgendwas. Mädchen haben da so was wie den 7. Sinn drin, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Und warum hast du nie in die andere Mülltonne gesehen. Dort habe ich immer einen 2. Tagespropheten gleich obendrauf gelegt.

Snape stand einfach nur da. Man sah dass eine Träne über seine Wangen lief und er flüsterte leise: "Kayla... bitte."

"Nein, sei bitte still. Also ich kann dir verzeihen, dass du ein Todesser warst... JA WARST, denn ich denke mal, da du mich 16 Jahre großgezogen hast, kann man dir glauben, dass du doch gut bist. Du warst für mich immer der beste Dad, den es gibt. Ich kann dir auch verzeihen, oder besser gesagt euch" und funkelte Dumbledore ein wenig an, " dass ihr mich all die Jahre von meinem Bruder ferngehalten habt, aber ich denke, dafür wird es einen Grund geben."

" Aber eines kann ich dir nicht verzeihen. Wie um Gottes Namen bist du auf einen so bescheuerten Nachnamen wie Angel gekommen" schluchzte sie und fiel ihrem Dad in die Arme.  
Snape drückte Kayla so fest wie nie zuvor und Dumbledore stand nur da und man sah in seinen Augen Tränen.

Als sich die Gemüter ein wenig beruhigt hatten, Snape hielt seine Tochter noch immer im Arm, erzählte Dumbledore nun weiter:

" Was dein Dad nicht wusste, dass Lily Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht hatte. Es wusste eigentlich kaum einer, bis auf ein paar Leute vom Orden des Phönix, dazu später mehr, dass du noch im Krankenhaus warst. Du littst an einer seltenen Art von Fieber und man wusste nicht einmal ob du überlebst. Also sah man die Potters nur mit Harry. Was komisch ist. Als Lord Voldemort Harry mit dem Fluch belegte, schriest du im Krankenhaus auf.

Kayla unterbrach ihn, öffnete ihr Shirt und sagte: ... und hatte eine Narbe direkt über dem Herzen.  
"Ja" nickte Dumbledore. Wir wussten nicht warum und weshalb. Das war in dem Moment auch nicht wichtig.  
Ich wollte dich und deinen Bruder so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit sehen.  
"Da die Prophezeiung nur Harry, so scheinte es uns zumindest betraf, brachte ich ihn zu Lilys Schwester und ihrer Familie. Muggels! Dort war er am sichersten.

"Und da dein Vater mir sein Hilfe angeboten hatte, ließ ich zu, dass er sich deiner annahm. Ich vertraute ihm einfach und tue es noch heute. Glaube mir Kayla, für ihn war es eigentlich die schlimmste Zeit. Erstens zog er das Kind seines früheren, ich will mal sagen Feindes auf, denn auch ich wusste, dass er und James nie zurechtgekommen sind. Aber ich habe in den Jahren gesehen, dass er eine solch innige Liebe zu dir aufgebaut hat. Zweitens musste er den dunklen Lord in den letzten Jahren so oft täuschen, sodass er nie von dir erfahren hat. Ich hoffe das bleibt auch so. Dazu gehört sehr viel. Aber dein Vater hat dir sicher Okklumentik und Legilimentik beigebracht " sagte er, schaute zu Snape und sah dass er nickte.  
Drittens ist es deinem Vater sehr schwer gefallen, Harry in den letzten Jahren so schlecht zu behandeln.

" Was" ? schrie Kayla nun. Wie du hast ihn schlecht behandelt und wieso siehst du ihn?

"Schatz" Snape grinste nun doch ein wenig. "Ich bin nicht wie du immer dachtest Heilpraktiker. Ich arbeite in Hogwarts als Lehrer. Und Harry ist seitdem er 11 ist auch dort.  
Ich musste immer so tun, als hasste ich ihn. Ich habe zwar viele Eigenheiten von James an ihm entdeckt, sodass es mir manchmal nicht so schwer gefallen ist, aber ich habe auch gesehen, dass ihr zwei so viel gemeinsam habt. Vor allendingen eure Augen. Manchmal konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, weil ich dachte du stehst vor mir.  
Ich hoffe, dass Harry mir irgendwann, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit kennt verzeihen wird."

Nun schritt Dumbledore wieder ein.  
" Wir wollen, dass du dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommst. Du kannst sofort ins 7. Schuljahr, da du durch deinen Privatunterricht genauso weit wie meine Schüler bist.  
Aber du darfst nichts sagen. Natürlich darfst du und sollst du auch mit deinem Bruder Kontakt aufnehmen. Schließe Freundschaft mit ihm und seinen Freunden. Er wenn dein Vater oder ich es dir erlauben darfst du dich Harry offenbaren. Es sei denn..." er schaute sie noch einmal richtig an und lachte ": Nein er wird nicht selber drauf kommen."  
Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare, war gepierct und hatte einen Phönix quer über den Rücken tätowiert, dass hatte ihm Severus irgendwann mal ziemlich aufgebracht erzählt. "Nein Harry würde ganz sicher nicht darauf kommen, dass Kayla seine Schwester ist."

"Noch was Kayla" sagte Dumbledore und klang nun ernst. " Verschließe deinen Geist! Denn auch Harry beherrscht, wenn auch nicht so gut wie du, wie ich hörte Okklumentik.  
Des Weiteren und ich denke das wird Severus sehr schwer fallen, wird er dich genauso behandeln müssen, wie er es bei Harry tut, damit keiner, vor allen Dingen Lord Voldemort Verdacht schöpfen. Denn seine Spione sind überall." Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
" So nun reicht es fürs erste. Ich werde dir ab und an in Hogwarts mehr erzählen, denn dort ist es sicherer.  
Ich glaube du gehst nun mal rauf packen, denn schon in 4 Stunden geht's los."  
Kayla verabschiedete sich, und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. Ihr kam alles noch so unwirklich vor, aber doch freute sie sich. Vor allendingen darüber, dass sie bald ihren Bruder sah.


	2. Ferien im Fuchsbau

Kapitel 2Ferien im Fuchsbau

Harry hatte sich gefreut, als er zu Beginn der Sommerferien eine Eule von Ron erhielt, dass er, wenn er wollte die Ferien doch im Fuchsbau verbringen konnte. Dumbledore hätte den Fuchsbau mit einigen Schutzzaubern belegt und außerdem gingen dort die Mitglieder der Ordens ständig ein uns aus.

Und Voldemorts Todesser hielten sich in letzter Zeit seltsamerweise zurück, da sie eine große Niederlage erhalten hatten.

Die Kobolde, sowie auch die Riesen hatten sich gegen ihn gewandt. Die Kobolde hatten ihm den Mord an einer Familie ihrer Gattung doch nicht verziehen. Und die Riesen haben dank Hagrids und Madame Maximes Hilfe doch Einsicht gezeigt. Und dies war ein großer Verlust Voldemorts.

Nun saß Harry schon auf seinen gepackten Koffern. Obwohl er nur 1 Woche bei den Dursleys war, eine Woche die sehr ruhig verlief. Er nahm an, Mad Eye Moodys erneute Drohung hatte diesmal seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, war er froh nun endlich für immer von hier wegzukommen.

Er ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Remus Lupin. Dieser wollte ihn abholen. Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley saßen schon und warteten ebenfalls. Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er ihre blassen Gesichter sah. Sie hatten wohl gerade getuschelt, denn als Harry das Zimmer betrat, verstummten sie.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall. Remus Lupin stand mitten im Wohnzimmer. Er begrüßte die Dursleys, die starr vor Schreck waren und umarmte dann Harry. "Na kleiner, alles klar"? fragte er Harry und dieser nickte.

Harry verabschiedete sich von den Dursleys mit einem "Lebt wohl" und zu seinem erstaunen antworteten diesmal Tante Petunia und Dudley aus einem Mund " Du auch Harry", und Tante Petunia fügte hinzu " Pass auf dich auf, Harry".

Harry wollte noch was sagen, aber er war so baff, dass er schon appariert hatte, bevor er dies tun konnte.

Im Fuchbau angekommen sprang ihn sofort etwas Rothaariges an und verpasste ihm einen dicken Kuss. Seine Freundin Ginny. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum, bis eine helle Stimme schrie "Nu aber genug jetzt, und hätte mir ja auch mal einer sagen können, dass ihr zwei ein Paar seid". meinte Molly Weasley und lachte dann aber.

Fred und George Weasley riefen aus einem Mund: " Du hättest ja fragen können, Mum"? gingen aber sofort in Deckung, weil Molly ihnen ihre Schuhe hinterher schmiss.

"Hallo Harry" sagte sein bester Freund Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Danach folgte ihm Hermine. Sie umarmte ihn und setzte sich dann zu Tonks, Remus Freundin, die ihm zuwinkte.

" Bill, Fleur und Arthur sind noch zur Arbeit, aber sie müssten bald kommen, drehte sich um und schaute auf ihre Uhr.

Harry freute sich, als sie abends alle zusammen saßen. Mrs. Weasley hatte wieder die leckersten Sachen aufgetischt. Als er dann später, pappsatt in seinem Bett lag, fühlte er sich, als wäre er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, als fehlte ihm doch noch ein kleines Detail in seinem Leben. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn er war zu müde. Schnell schlief er ein.

Leider gingen die Ferien, wie immer, sehr schnell zu Ende. Ihre Schulbücher hatte Tonks ihnen besorgt, da Dumbledore noch immer sehr besorgt war.

Als Harry am morgen der Abreise runter kam, war er ganz erstaunt, als er Fred und George schon am Frühstückstisch sitzen sahen.

"Was macht ihr denn schon so früh hier?" fragte Harry.

"Ach weißt du, wir haben gedacht wir setzen mit dem Laden doch noch ein Jahr aus und machen das 8. Jahr in Hogwarts. Das 6. und 7. haben wir durch Privatunterricht nachgemacht und mit Bravur, d.h. Dumbledore hat uns sehr geholfen bestanden.

" Moment!" fuhr nun Harry dazwischen. "Seit wann gibt es ein 8. Jahr in Hogwarts? Ich scheine was verpasst zu haben"

"Scheint so" grinste George. "Dumbledore hat es geschafft, dass Scrimgeour ein 8. Jahr einführt. Dieses kann man freiwillig machen. Hauptgrund ist natürlich dein bester Kumpel Voldi und Konsorte" feixte Fred. Also liegt der Schwerpunkt auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Weiterhin kann man dort nicht geschaffte UTZ nachmachen und die können wir auch noch gut gebrauchen. Und man kann ich auf eine Aurorenlaufbahn vorbereiten lassen, dies hat Scrimgeour verlangt. Er hat wie es schein doch mehr die Hosen voll, wie es scheint.

"Und da wir unserer Mum eine Freude machen wollten, haben wir uns selbstverständlich freiwillig angemeldet" sagte Fred so laut, dass Molly es mitbekommen musste.

"Ja Ja Jungs und ich bin furchtbar stolz auf euch", sagte sie und grinste die zwei an.

Nach und nach erschienen auch die anderen. Man frühstückte zusammen und dann machte man sich langsam auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.


	3. HogwartsExpress

Hogwarts-Express

Nachdem Kayla ihren Koffer gepackt hatte, ging sie runter in die Küche, wo ihr Vater schon mit dem Essen auf sie wartete. Er hatte ihr Lieblingsessen gezaubert (eine einfache Bohnensuppe).

Sie saßen stillschweigend nebeneinander und aßen.

Dann erklärte er ihr, wie sie zum Gleis 9 3/4 am Londoner Bahnhof kam. Natürlich konnte er sie nicht begleiten. Aber schon heute Abend würden sie sich wieder sehen.

"So Kayla, pass auf dich auf" sagte er ihr noch und blieb im Flur stehen.

Kayla schaute ihn an, ging auf ihn zu und fragte: "Dad warum sagst du nicht mehr Schatz?" Bin ich denn nun nicht mehr deine Tochter oder was?" "Ganz egal was ist, für mich bist und bleibst du mein Dad. Ja du hast vieles falsch gemacht, aber bei mir hast du alles richtig gemacht, hoffe ich zumindest. Harry wird es auch irgendwann verstehen, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit kennt. Und wenn nicht, dann verprügle ich ihn", sagte sie und grinste ihn frech an. "Ich liebe dich, Dad".

Als ob Severus auf diese Worte gewartet hatte, nahm er sie in den Arm und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz". Und bitte fang nicht an, anders über mich zu urteilen, wenn du den Severus Snape kennen lernst, der in Hogwarts arbeitet. Ich bin schon ein richtiges Ekel dort".

Kayla nahm sich ein Taxi bis zum Bahnhof. Als sie ausstieg und in Richtung Gleis 9 und 10 ging, stockte ihr auf einmal der Atem. Da stand er! Harry ihr Bruder, begleitet von zwei Mädels, drei Jungs und einigen Erwachsenen. Eines der Mädchen, sie hatte lange rote Haare hielt Harrys Hand. "Hmmm, ist wohl seine Freundin" lächelte Kayla.

Sie schaute auf den Zettel, den ihr Dad ihr noch zugesteckt hatte. Er war von Professor Dumbledore.

"Halte dich am besten an Hermine Granger oder Ron Weasley. Sie sind Vertrauenschüler aus deinem Hause Gryffindor.

"Ich habe dich privat einem Haus zuordnen lassen. Deine Schulbücher liegen in Hogwarts schon bereit für dich". Ich freue mich schon darauf dich wieder zu sehen. Und denke immer dran, verschließe deinen Geist!

Kayla schaute wieder zu Harry und sah, dass das andere Mädchen, eines mit braunen Locken ein Abzeichen trug. Das konnte eigentlich nur sein. Sie sah, wie sich die sich von den Erwachsenen verabschiedeten und dann nach und nach in der Wand zwischen den Gleisen verschwanden.

Sie ging nun auch auf die Wand zu. Kurz bevor sie darin verschwand, schaute sie Molly Weasley ins Gesicht und lächelte sie an. Diese schaute sie ganz verdutzt. Als Kayla schon in der Wand verschwunden war, ging Molly zu ihrem Mann rüber und sagte: "Hast du sie gesehen Arthur? Arthur verstand nicht gleich worauf sie hinaus wollte. Molly flüsterte nur: "Kayla" und Arthur lächelte: "Wird auch Zeit dass er diesen Schritt nun gewagt hat!

Kayla, die das Gefühl durch Wände zu gehen nicht kannte, war so schnell aus der Wand getreten, dass sie stolperte. Sie dachte, dass sie jeden Moment auf dem Boden aufschlagen würde, als zwei Arme sie auffingen.

Sie schaute hoch und sah einen großen rothaarigen Burschen, der sie angrinste und meinte: "Holla, na wenn das mal kein schöner Tag wird. Drehst dich um und hast ein Mädel im Arm". Kayla konnte sich nun ein Lachen auch nicht mehr verkneifen und bedankte sich.

"Bist wohl neu hier was"? "Also ich bin Fred Weasley."

"Kayla, Kayla...Angel. Ja bin neu. Ich soll ins 7. Schuljahr. Bisher hatte ich nur Privatunterricht. Bin froh dass mein Vater mich nun auf eine öffentliche Schule gehen lässt. Alleine zuhause verblödet man ja" sagte sie lachend.

"Du heißt Weasley, das ist gut. Ich soll mich nämlich an einen Ron Weasley oder an Hermine Granger halten. Kennst du sie.

"Klar kenn ich unsere Mine und Ronnie ist mein kleiner Bruder. Komm mit ich bringe dich in unser Abteil. Bist nun offiziell von mir dahin eingeladen" sagte Fred.

Er nahm ihren Koffer, was sie anfangs ablehnte, aber Fred bestand darauf und trug ihn in den Zug. Sie gingen weit nach hinten ins fast letzte Abteil. Unterwegs sahen sie dann Hermine. Kayla stellte sich vor und Hermine erwiderte dies freundlich. Sie sagte ihr, dass sie erst später zu ihnen stoßen würde, da Ron und sie ins Vetrauensschülerabteil mussten, aber bei Fred wäre sie gut aufgehoben.

Die zwei gingen nun weiter. Kayla wurde immer nervöser, denn sie dachte sich schon, dass sie gleich auf Harry treffen würde

Am Abteil angekommen, öffnete Fred die Türe und schob sie sanft hinein. "Hey Leute, hab Besuch mitgebracht". Das ist Kayla. Sie ist ab heute bei uns in Gryffindor. Kayla, also das ist Harry Potter. Kayla gab ihm die Hand und stockte kurz. Dann aber lächelte sie ihn an. Nur nichts anmerken lassen, dachte sie.

" Das ist meine Schwester Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan und na wo ist George nur wieder hin.

Kayla gab ihnen nacheinander die Hand und fand sie alle von Anfang an sehr sympathisch. Ginny bot ihr den Platz gegenüber an. Sie setzte sich und fing, da sie immer noch sehr nervös war, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

Harry hatte beim Händeschütteln von Kayla ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Irgendwie meinte er kam sie ihm bekannt vor, Stoß es dann aber wieder weg, da dies nicht sein konnte, er hatte sie ja heute zum ersten Mal gesehen. Auf jeden Fall fand er sie sofort nett, er wusste nicht warum, aber es war so.

Er fing an mit Neville über Kräuterkunde zu diskutieren. Nevilles Lieblingsfach, denn darin war er ein Ass.

Kayla stöberte gerade noch in ihrer Tasche, als die Tür wieder aufging. Ihr wurde auf einmal ganz flau im Magen. Hui den Kopf wohl zu schnell hochgenommen, dachte sie. "Hey George, dass ist Kayla, sie ist ab heute in unserem Haus" sagte Fred. George Weasley gab ihr die Hand und begrüßte sie freundlich.

George und Fred glichen sich total. Naja vielleicht trug Fred seine Haare ein wenig anders. So konnte man sie heute vielleicht ein wenig unterscheiden.

Ginny fing an sie ein wenig auszufragen. Woher sie käme, was sie gemacht hätte. Kayla erzählte ihr weitgehend die Wahrheit. Das sie Privat unterrichtet wurde, dass sie in einem Vorort von London wohnte. Das sie nur noch ihren Dad hatte, da ihre Mutter tot sei. Ginny fing an ihre Piercings zu bewundern, fragte sie ob es weh getan hätte und das sie auch gerne eins hätte, aber ihre Mum strikt dagegen wäre. "Na gegen eins wird sie ja wohl nichts einzuwenden haben oder?" fragte Kayla. "Obwohl ich mit meinem Dad auch endlose Diskussionen führen musste. Und als ich dann noch mein Tattoo wollte, da war Sturm bei Angels angesagt" sagte sie lachend.

Aber ich hab mich am Ende doch durchgesetzt. Ja mein Dad hat eigentlich immer nachgegeben.

Ginny erzählte ihr dann von den Weasleys. Die Geschichten wurden immer lustiger. Nach und nach mischten sich auch die anderen ein und nach einiger Zeit war es so, als würden sie sich schon kennen.

So nach einer Stunde stießen auch Hermine und Ron dazu. Ron fand sie auch sehr symphatisch und ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er wohl in Hermine verknallt war. Denn jedes Mal, wenn Lee sich mit Hermine unterhielt, schielte Ron eifersüchtig rüber. Kayla fand das irgendwie amüsant.

"So Leute nun lasst uns unsere Umhänge anziehen, wir sind bald da", sagte Hermine nach einigen Stunden.

Kayla schaute aus dem Fenster und war ganz hin und weg als sie Hogwarts sah. Auf einmal stand George ganz dich neben ihr und meinte. "Na wie gefällt dir unser Hogwarts, schön nicht". Sie nickte nur und ging dann mit den anderen raus, als der Zug hielt. Draußen standen Kutschen, aber es war keiner da, der sie zog. Harry kam auf sie zu und sagte: "Thestrale", und sie verstand. Sie stieg in eine der Kutschen und war froh, dass sie diesen Weg nun schon geschafft hatte.


	4. Miss Cool

MISS COOL

Als sie oben im Schloss ankamen, ging es sofort in die große Halle. Kayla fand sie atemberaubend, sie starrte so auf die große Decke, dass sie fast gegen Neville stieß. Der grinste und meinte: " Ja so hab ich an meinem ersten Tag auch geschaut". Sie setzte sich neben Neville und Ginny an den Tisch und schaute sich um.

Nanu dachte sie, nein das kann nicht sein. Dort oben am Lehrerpult, saß ihr Vater, dass war klar. Aber dort saßen auch Professor McConagall, ihre Privatlehrerin in Verwandlung und nein, nein das konnte auf keinen Fall sein. Ihr Onkel Haggy. Ihr Vater hatte ihn ihr als entfernter Onkel vorgestellt, als sie noch klein war. Er hatte ihr alles über magische Tiere beigebracht. Naja, sie hatte schon einige Kratzer davontragen müssen, als er ihr im Keller ihres Hauses einigen vorgestellt hatte. Er schaute sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu. Also wussten doch einige Bescheid. Sie fragte sich, wie es kam, dass sich nie einer versprochen hatte. Onkel Haggy war eigentlich immer sehr redselig gewesen. Sie wusste an Geburtstagen eigentlich immer, was sie bekam. Onkel Haggy konnte es nie lange für sich behalten, dachte sie und lachte. Ihr schien, als hätte Professor Dumbledore sie irgendwie alle mit einem Zauber belegt oder so was in der Art, sodass die den Mund halten mussten. Aber dies könnte sie ihn bestimmt irgendwann fragen. 

Nachdem die Erstklässler in ihren Häusern verteilt wurden, sagte Dumbledore eigentlich nur zwei Worte: "HAUT REIN" und auf einmal standen die schönsten Speisen vor ihnen. Kayla schlug ordentlich zu und erntete von Ron Lob, das ein Mädel soviel essen könne. Kayla lachte laut und meinte:" Na, ich bin noch im Wachstum. Aber ganz ohne bist du auch nicht was", als sie sah, dass er sich sein 4. Kotelett auf den Teller legte.  
Die zwei schäkerten die ganze Zeit rum und erzählten sich Witze.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Reste, Dumbledore erhob sich und ging an das Rednerpult.

"Ich möchte Euch auf das herzlichste in Hogwarts begrüßen. Dieses Jahr wird es ein wenig anders werden. Das Zauberministerium hat beschlossen ein 8. Schuljahr für Freiwillige einzuführen und ich bin froh zu sehen, dass diesem Angebot sehr viele gefolgt sind. Weiterhin wird nun von der 1. Klasse an das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sehr verstärkt, da wie ihr wisst, Lord Voldemord und sein Gefolge jeden Tag zuschlagen könnten.   
Ich habe nun offiziell die Bestätigung vom Ministerium, dass ich, und auch die anderen Lehrer euch offen über dieses Thema unterrichten dürfen.

Leider gibt es auch negative Neuigkeiten. Die Besuche in Hogsmeda sind dieses Jahr gestrichen. Ein Murmeln und Motzen ging durch den Saal.

"Aber wir haben über eine alternative nachgedacht. Im Oktober werden wir daher einen Tanzball veranstalten, da der Weihnachtsball damals, als das Trimagische Turnier stattgefunden hat, bei euch so gut angekommen ist. Nun fingen alle an zu klatschen.

Einige Mädchen, darunter Lavender und ihre Freundinnen, fingen nun schon an zu diskutieren, was sie anziehen sollten.

"So das war's, ich wünsche euch noch ein gute Nacht"

Sie standen auf und gingen in Richtung Ausgang. Hermine nahm Kayla an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie wollte ihr den Mädchenschlafsaal zeigen. Als sie um die Ecke zu Gryffindorturm kamen, stellten sich auf einmal 3 Jungs ihnen in den Weg.

"Was willst du Malfoy?" wollte Hermine wissen.

"Soso, ihr habt also Frischfleisch bekommen. Na, dann lass mich die mal ansehen" sagt er.  
Er stellte sich vor Kayla und schaute sie von oben bis unten an.  
Hermine schaute sich entsetzt um und sah schon Harry, Ron, Fred und George auf sie zu rennen. Doch bevor diese sie erreichten, hatte Malfoy versucht, Kaylas Wange anzugrapschen.

Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kayla ihm die Hand weg schlug. Dann drückte sie ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihren Zauberstab an eine für Jungs sehr empfindliche Stelle.

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte dann ganz frech: " Pass mal auf, mein Süßer. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass mein Zauberstab aus Versehen losgeht, dann versuche nie wieder mich anzufassen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Malfoy und auch seine Kumpel Crabbe und Goyle, die sich nicht getraut hatten, sich nur annähernd zu rühren, waren ganz bleich. "Jaja" stammelte Malfoy. Kayla ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah Malfoy nur noch davonrennen.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass die anderen sie anstarrten. Auf einmal fing Ron furchtbar an zu lachen und die anderen machten es ihm nach.  
Fred sagte: " Man ab heute bist du für mich nur noch MISS COOL".  
Der einzige der ein wenig ruhiger wurde war George Weasley. Irgendwie hatte er ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Er kannte Kayla erst seit ein paar Stunden, aber irgendwas an ihr zog in magisch an.

Kayla ging mit Hermine nun in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo schon ihr Koffer stand. Außerdem lagen ihre Schulbücher auf ihrem Bett. Sie quatschten noch ein wenig und legten sich dann schlafen.  
Kayla lag einige Zeit wach. „Hmmm MISS COOL", grinste sie, dass gefiel ihr.

Währenddessen ging ich im Jungenschlafsaal nicht so ruhig zu. Ron amüsierte sich noch immer über Malfoys dämliches Gesicht. Sie hatten Neville, Seamus und Lee alles erzählt und diese kringelten sich vor Lachen.  
Fred, der wie George und Lee im selben Schlafsaal lag, man hatte die 8. Klassen in den Schlafsäälen verteilt, versuchte die Szene mit Harry immer wieder nachzumachen.

"Jaja" stammelte Fred lachend und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte ihm Professor Dumbledore ein super Sauer Zitronenbonbon gegeben.

"Man" sagte Neville, "bisher hat es noch kein Mädel gewagt, sich Malfoy so in den Weg zu stellen. Ich muss schon sagen, Kayla ist einfach voll krass.

"Vor allen Dingen find ich die Piercings scharf " sagte Seamus schelmisch grinsend." Würde nur mal zu gerne wissen, ob sie noch andere, außer in der Nase oder Zunge hat.

"Ich glaube, Mum würde Ginny umbringen, wenn sie mit einem Zungenpiercing heimkäme" meinte Fred.  
" Obwohl" und dabei grinste er Harry an "für dich müsste das Gefühl nicht schlecht sein" und warf sich lachend aufs Bett.

"Blödmann" sagte Harry und lief rot an. "Sie ist auch tätowiert, hat Ginny mir erzählt. Sie haben sich wohl im Zug darüber unterhalten". Vielleicht sieht man es ja mal. Im Moment ist es nachmittags sehr heiß und den Mädels ja immer besonders"... er redete nicht weiter sondern lachte.

"Nana Harry, lass das Ginny mal nicht hören" sagte Ron und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Nee" sagte Harry, so war das nicht gemeint. Kayla ist so gar nicht mein Typ. Er schielte zu George rüber und sagte dann: "Aber ich kenne da jemanden, dessen Typ sie wohl voll und ganz ist."

George saß in seinem Bett und hatte so gut wie nichts mitbekommen. Ron sprang zu ihm rüber und schrie: "Georgie, na was höre ich da, schwärmst von unserer neuen.  
Miss Cool."  
George, nun aus seinen Gedanken weggerissen, schaute entsetzt und sagte dann nur: "Quatsch, sie ist OK, mehr aber auch nicht. Er hoffte die Antwort reichte. Und wieder dachte er an sie. Ja, sie war wirklich voll und ganz sein Typ. Mit ihren langen dunklen Haaren, Sie war leicht gebräunt und das passte wunderschön zu ihren Hellgrünen Augen. Humorvoll war sie auch, dass hatte er heute beim Abendessen bei ihrem Gespräch mit Ron bemerkt. Und rebellisch. Das mochte er. Sie war ein Typ, der gern mal aus der Haut fuhr, wenn er seinen Willen nicht bekommt.  
Und als sie heute vor Malfoy stand und ihn böse anfunkelte..."man" dachte er, „warum hab ich nicht da gestanden. Obwohl den Zauberstab hätte sie weglassen können." Er grinste vor sich hin, drehte sich dann um und schlief irgendwann ein.


	5. Der andere Dad

DER ANDERE DAD

Morgens wachte Kaila immer noch auf und dachte, sie sei zu Hause.Schleunigst sprang sie aus dem Bett und machte dabei ein großes Gepolter. "Sorry" sagte sie, als sie sah, dass sie Hermine geweckt hatte. "Kann mich noch immer nicht dran gewöhnen, dass ich nicht alleine bin" und grinste.

"Schon ok" sagte Hermine, "wir müssen ja eh aufstehen".

Als Kayla aus dem Waschraum kam und sich anziehen wollte, starrte Hermine gebannt auf ihr Tattoo. "Darf ich mir dein Tattoo mal genauer ansehen?"

"Klar" erwiderte Kayla, bedeckte aber die vordere Hälfte. Hermine schaute sich den Phönix an und war begeistert.

"Man, meine Ma würde ausflippen. Dein Dad muss ja voll cool sein" meinte Hermine.

Als Kayla sich drehte, rutschte ihr Handtuch doch ein wenig runter und Hermine sah, dass die Tätowierung vorne weiterging und eine blitzförmige Narbe verdeckte.

" Ist echt gut, besonders das man deine Narbe so gut wie nicht sieht. Wie hast du sie dir zugezogen, nur wenn ich fragen darf?" sagte Hermine

Kayla murmelte nur etwas von "Bin als Kind in einen Stacheldraht Zaun gerutscht". Hermine fragte nicht weiter.

Sie zogen sich an und gingen zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um auf Ginny zu warten, damit sie zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

Als sie an den Gryffindor Tisch kamen, stolperte sie über Deans Besen, den er gefährlich unter dem Tisch geparkt hatte. Auch dieses Mal fing sie wieder jemand auf. Es war George. Kayla wurde es heiß. Doch um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen sagte sie lachend: "Man euch Zwillinge stelle ich als persönliche Leibwache ein. Immer bereit, falls ich mich auf die Nase legen möchte."

George lief rot an, als er bemerkte, dass er sie noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen tat er dies und ging zu Fred rüber.

Ron, der dieses Spiel beobachtet, flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: "Man, was ist denn mit ihm los? Sonst hat er doch sofort nen Spruch parat".

Doch Harry grinste nur und sagte dann: "Ja, ne ist klar, sie ist schon OK." Er zwinkerte Ron zu und dieser verstand sofort und grinste ebenfalls.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf in Richtung Kerker. Kayla hatte nicht viel gegessen. Sie war zu nervös, da sie gleich in Zaubertränke auf ihren Dad treffen würde. Sie hoffte, dass man es ihr nicht anmerkte und fragte sich, ob ihr Dad genauso nervös sei.

So betraten Sie, Harry, Hermine, Neville und Ron das Klassenzimmer.

Severus Snape wartete dort schon auf sie und zischte gleich los: "RUHE. Setzen sie sich, wenn ich bitten darf, meine Herrschaften.

Heute werden wir einen leichten Vergesslichkeitstrank brauen. Man kann mit seiner Hilfe kleine Probleme, die manch ein Mensch schon mal hat, einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Hilft zum Beispiel, Personen, die man nicht ausstehen kann, wieder zu vergessen."

"Oh, dann hätte ich gerne eine Flasche davon" flüsterte Harry Ron ins Ohr, „nehme ich dann immer nach Zaubertränke." Ron lachte.

"Ich betone das Wort LEICHT!" sagte Professor Snape weiterhin. Sein Blick wandte sich Richtung Harry und Neville.

"Macht man ihn zu stark, würden wohl einige hier, das bisschen Hirn, welches sie haben, auch noch vergessen." Er grinste leicht dabei.

"Blödes Ekel" flüsterte Hermine Kayla zu, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie starrte ihren Vater nur gebannt an und hoffte, dass er ab und zu mal rüberschauen würde. Aber Severus unterließ dieses. So streng hatte sie ihn noch nie reden hören. Zu Hause war er eigentlich ein sehr ruhiger Mensch.

"Nun setzen sie sich in Fünfergruppen zusammen" sagte Severus nun. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel hinter ihm und es erschien eine Liste der Zutaten.

"Und ohne viel Tumult, wenn ich bitten darf" sagte er.

Hermine zog Kayla gleich zu Harry, Ron und Neville rüber. Sie rührten nach und nach die Zutaten in den Kessel, der vor ihnen stand. Als Harry das Palmenmehl hinzufügen wollte, verschüttete er die Hälfte. Sofort wurde der Trank dunkelblau und Snape kam schon angestürmt

"Potter" schrie er nun. "Sie schon wieder, wie soll's auch anders sein."

Kayla erschrak, denn sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie schreien gehört. Sie hatte langsam ein wenig Zorn gegen ihren Vater. Sofort wollte sie mit ihm reden, aber wusste, dass dies nicht ginge.

"Noch mal von vorne" sagte Snape. "Evanesco" sagte er und berühre den Kessel mit seinem Zauberstab und er war wieder leer. Seufzend gingen sie wieder an die Arbeit.

Kayla ging zum Lehrerpult und sagte: "Ähm Professor, können sie mir neues Palmenmehl geben. Der Rest aus der Tüte reicht nicht mehr."

Snape schaute sie böse an und meinte "Nun Miss Angel, dann kommen sie mit. Sie folgte ihm schweigend.

In der Vorratskammer angekommen, nun konnte sie niemand hören und sehen, drehte er sich um und sagte: "Und Schatz, was sagst du nun?"

Kayla war eigentlich immer noch böse, aber dann lächelte sie und meinte: "Dad du bist wirklich ein Ekel. Musst du wirklich so hart zu Harry sein. Und Neville bekommt wohl auch sein Fett immer von dir weg, wie ich das sehe."

"Leider ja" antwortete er. „Bei Harry weißt du warum. Und Neville... Ich mag den Jungen, aber er ist zu ängstlich. Ich weiß er kann mehr, ich versuch ihn so irgendwie rauszulocken. Er hat so ein großes Talent in Kräuterkunde, also wenn er sich ein wenig öffnen würde, wäre er hier bei mir bestimmt genauso gut. Ich hoffe sogar, dass er mal den Mut hat, mich anzukeifen. Muss nur aufpassen, dass ich dann nicht losgrinse."

"Kann er nicht, weil er Angst vor dir hat, Dad." sagte Kayla. „So lass uns wieder rausgehen, bevor es auffällt."

Er gab ihr eine neue Packung Palmenmehl, und im vorbeigehen strich er ihr sanft übers Haar.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde verlief es ruhig und ihr Trank war hinterher noch richtig gut geworden. Sie füllten ihn in eine Flasche, beschrifteten ihn und gaben sie vorne am Lehrerpult ab. Harry fragte sie noch, wie sie den Doofbacke Snape finden würde. Sie sagte nur "Ich finde er ist ein Stinker" und grinste ein wenig in sich hinein.


	6. Gefühlschaos

GEFÜHLSCHAOS

Wie Harry schon vermutet hatte, waren die Nachmittage im noch immer sehr heiß. In der Woche hatten sie jedoch nicht die Zeit gehabt das schöne Wetter zu genießen, da die Hausaufgaben diese ganz in Anspruch nahmen. Nun jedoch war Wochenende und sie hatten beschlossen die Zeit bis zum Abendessen draußen auf der Schulwiese zu verbringen.

Wenn sie frei hatten, durften sie ihre Umhänge abnehmen und hatten ihre Privatkleidung an. Die Jungs waren froh, dass sie nun mit freiem Oberkörper rumlaufen konnten. Man sah einige auf ihren Besen Quidditch Übungen machen, andere wiederum, wie Seamus und Neville zum Beispiel spielten Fußball, und andere lagen nur faul in der Sonne.

Kayla stand im Zimmer und betrachtet sich im Spiegel. Sie hatte ein rotes rückenfreies Oberteil an, denn sie war furchtbar stolz auf ihr Tattoo und zeigte dies gerne ohne Scheu. Ihr Dad hatte dies nie gemocht, wenn sie, so wie er es immer ausdrückte, sich präsentierte. Ist wohl eine Angst der Väter, dass man ihnen ihr kleines Mädchen wegnimmt.

Die Piercings hatte er mit einem Murmeln akzeptiert, als es aber um das Tattoo ging, folgten ellenlange Diskussionen. Aber als Kayla in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, hat er nachgegeben, wie meistens dann. Ja, so bekam sie ihren Vater immer rum.

Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter, wo Ginny schon wartete. Diese musste sich erst einmal den Phönix ausgiebig betrachten. Noch im hinausgehen hörte man sie immer sagen "WOW" und "COOL".

Beim betreten der Treppe kamen ihnen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle entgegen. Er schaute beide starr an. Kayla merkte dies und fragte: "Ist was Süßer"? und lachte frech. Sofort schaute er weg und legte einen Zahn zu. "Man ich glaube der hat Angst vor dir" meinte Ginny grinsend.

Auf der Wiese angekommen, setzten sie sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Ron versuchte Hermine Zauberschach beizubringen und Harry hatte ihnen zugesehen. Dieser widmete sich aber nun ganz seiner Ginny, die ihm sofort die Begegnung mit Malfoy erzählte. Harry und die anderen grinsten nur und Harry schaute zu Kayla. Ja, sie war echt krass, wie Neville es ausdrückte. Ihm fiel natürlich auch ihr Tattoo auf, als sie sich umdrehte und er war sehr erstaunt. Der Phönix hatte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, aber er dachte sich, dass sie wohl alle gleich aussehen müssen.

Kayla hatte sich auf die Wiese gelegt und sie schaute Ron und Hermine beim Spiel zu. Obwohl ein Spiel konnte man dies nicht nennen. Hermine diskutierte bei jedem Zug: "Wieso"? Weshalb so? Warum das? Der arme Ron war schon ganz rot im Gesicht. Kayla fand dieses Spiel recht amüsant.

Sie hatte dann wohl eine Weile vor sich hingedöst, als plötzlich etwas Nasses auf ihren Körper platschte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Fred einen Becher Wasser über sie geleert hatte. Er fand das sehr komisch. Sie sprang auf und stürzte sich auf ihn. Die beiden machten eine zeitlang nur Faxen und setzten sich dann noch immer lachend ins Gras.

Etwas von Ihnen entfernt saß Lavender Brown mit ihren Freundinnen und beobachtete die Gruppe. Sie hatte ein Wut im Bauch, da sie in Ron verknallt war, dieser sie hatte aber eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Heute hatte heute extra ein Minikleid angezogen und Make-up aufgelegt, in der Hoffnung, Ron würde nun auf sie aufmerksam. Aber dieser saß mit dieser Kuh Hermine auf der Wiese und spielte Schach.

"Man seht euch diese dämlichen Weiber an. Die Granger baggert meinen Ron an, Ginny hat sich Harry geschnappt und dann kommt dann noch diese neue und versucht es wohl nun bei Fred" sagte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung.

"Wie schaut die eigentlich aus mit ihren Piercings und diesem Tattoo. Und dann dieses knallrote Top. Das wird garantiert mal so eine, die ein Mann an der Straßenlaterne auflesen kann" sagte sie höhnisch lachend. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ihre Stimme so laut war, dass alle es mitbekamen.

Die Gruppe starrte zu ihr rüber. Kayla jedoch war schon aufgesprungen, Fred folgte ihr gleich und wollte sie zurückhalten "Komm" sagte er. "Lass dieses Tratschmaul, lohnt nicht."

Kayla hatte sich schon von ihm losgerissen und ging auf Lavender zu. Bevor deren Freundinnen sich schützend vor sie stellen konnten, hatte sie schon zwei von ihnen zur Seite geschubst und zog Lavender an den Haaren zu sich hoch. Lavender schrie auf.

"Pass mal auf du blödes Modepüppchen" sagte Kayla wütend. „Wenn du mir oder einem anderen von uns was zu sagen hast, dann mach das von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Solche Weiber wie du kommen mir gerade richtig. Aussehen als wären sie im Schminktopf aufgezogen worden, aber über andere urteilen.

Und ich bin garantiert nicht hier, um mir hier irgendwelche Jungs zu schnappen, und wenn, dann würde es dich nicht interessieren. Sie schaute Lavender wutschnaubend an.

"So, und hast du mir nun noch was zu sagen?" fragte Kayla wütend.

Lavender schüttelte nur den Kopf, murmelte schluchzend ein "Nein" und ging dann schleunigst Richtung Schule.

"Man" sagte Ginny lachend, "dass ist schon der zweite der heute sein Fett von ihr wegbekommt. Und der Tag ist noch jung". Die anderen lachten.

George der seinem Bruder etwas später gefolgt war, hatte die Szene natürlich auch beobachtet. Er und die anderen applaudierten, als Kayla wieder zu ihnen Stoß und Ron meinte: "Das hat die mal verdient, die Tratschtante."

George schaute sie an und wollte eigentlich nichts sagen, aber dann schoss es aus ihm heraus. "Du siehst süß aus, wenn du wütend bist."

Harry und Fred mussten sich wegdrehen, damit er nicht ihr Lachen sah und auch die anderen grinsten sich einen weg.

„Oh, mein Gott" dachte er sich, "was habe ich denn nun gemacht."

Kayla lachte ihn an und sagte: " Na du bist aber auch nicht ohne", und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. Durch ihre Wut auf Lavender war sie noch so im Rausch, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es George sagte und nicht Fred. Als ihr dies nun auffiel, lief sie rot an und legte sich wieder ins Gras.

Kaylas Herz pochte wild. Sie fragte sich, was sie eigentlich an George so anziehend fand. Jedes Mal wenn er auftauchte, war ihr ganz anders.

George hatte sich mittlerweile auch hingesetzt, jedoch so, dass er sie beobachten konnte, ohne dass sie es merkte. Nur hatte er vergessen, dass die anderen dies sehr wohl mitbekamen.

Ron und Hermine stupsten Fred an und Ron flüsterte, er solle sich mal unauffällig umdrehen. Fred tat so als würde er Lee suchen. Dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf und grinste: "Da muss wohl nachgeholfen werden" sagte er zu Ron.

Die beiden Brüder schauten wieder zu George. Nein so hatten sie ihren Bruder bisher noch nie gesehen.


	7. Vergangenheit

VERGANGENHEIT

"Wurmschwanz" rief Lord Voldemort laut und sogleich kam sein treuer Diener angerannt

"Jawohl eure Lordschaft, sie wünschen", fragte er und wusste eigentlich schon was kommen würde.

"Es fehlt was, es fehlt was. Irgendetwas habe ich übersehen. Ich spüre es. Es ist in der Vergangenheit etwas passiert. Ich erhasche ab und zu einen Gedanken von ihr, aber kann ihn nicht zuordnen.

"Gibt es noch immer keine Spur von ihr" Man braucht doch eigentlich nur alle Spelunken durchzuforsten, sie wird noch immer eine Trinkerin sein, dass hat sich garantiert nicht geändert" sagte er wütend.

"Herr sie ist spurlos auf Hogwarts verschwunden, wie man sich in Hogsmeda erzählt. Unsere Leute suchen sie schon überall. Ihr müsst Geduld haben Herr."

"GEDULD!" zischte Voldemort. "Ich habe keine Zeit um Geduld zu haben."

"Irgendwas habe ich übersehen, und es hat was zu tun mit..." er verstummte im Satz, den Severus Snape hatte den Raum betreten.

"Guten Abend meine Lordschaft" sagte Snape, ging zu ihm uns küsste seine Hand.

"Severus, mein Freund. Ich hoffe du bringst mir wenigstens gute Neuigkeiten."

"Leider nein"sagte Severus. „Sie ist immer noch unauffindbar Selbst Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung wo sie steckt. Sybill Trelawney ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

"Was gibt es neues von Potter?" fragte er dann.

Severus antwortete nur: "Nichts, er und seine Freunde besuchen nun wieder Hogwarts. Er ist immer noch der gleiche arrogante Kerl wie sonst auch."

Er vermied es dem dunklen Lord in die Augen zu schauen, aus Angst er könne was erfahren. Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass es ihm immer schwerer viel seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren, und nahm an, dass die Wahrheit an seine Tochter an dieser Schwäche schuld sei.

"Doch ich werde meine Augen offen halten und euch gleich Bericht erstatten, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt." sagte er und verabschiedete sich dann gleich wieder.

"Das hoffe ich mein Freund, das hoffe ich" murmelte Lord Voldemort. Er sah zu wie Snape den Raum verließ und murmelte dann noch:" Irgendwas an ihm ist anders, aber das werde ich noch raus finden."

"Wurmschwanz" rief er nun wieder. Dieser kam sofort angerannt. "Habt ihr Narzissa ausgerichtet, dass ich Draco sehen will."

"Ja eure Lordschaft". Sie hat gleich eine Eule nach Hogwarts gesendet und Dumbledore mitgeteilt, er möge Draco am Wochenende nach Hause schicken, da seine Tante sehr krank sei und er sich noch von ihr verabschieden könnte, da man nicht wüsste, wie lange sie noch lebt. Er hat sofort zugestimmt, der alte Narr."

"Er müsste gleich hier eintreffen". Noch nicht ausgesprochen, gab es einen Knall und Narzissa und Draco waren erschienen.

Sie gingen auf Lord Voldemort zu und verneigten sich. "Narzissa, ich möchte mit Draco alleine reden. Geh raus.

Narzissa zögerte zuerst und verließ dann mit Wurmschwanz den Raum.

"Draco mein Junge. Du hast mir gesagt, du würdest alles tun um die Ehre deines Vaters zu retten".

"Ja eure Lordschaft" sagte Draco und schluckte.

" Dann werde ich dir nun eine Aufgabe erteilen. Ich weis, dass der junge Potter eine kleine Freundin hat. Diese Weasley Göre. Und wie heißt es. Nimm deinem Feind das schönste was er hat. Versuch sie zu mir zu bringen. Denn dann dauert es bestimmt nicht lange und Potter versucht sie zu retten. Er muss ja immer den Helden spielen" sagte er und lachte.

"Aber eure Lordschaft, wie soll ich das anstellen?" fragt Draco ängstlich. Ich kann sie doch nicht so einfach aus Hogwarts entführen, es ist zu gut geschützt.

"Du Idiot, aber ihr werdet bald Ferien haben und da wird sie zu Hause sein. Und mir ist es egal wie du das anstellst. Schafft du sie mir bis Weihnachten nicht her, stirbst du" zischte Lord Voldemort. "Und nun geh, aber sage deiner Mutter und auch allen anderen kein Wort davon".

Narzissa aber, die draußen gewartet hatte, hörte alles, denn Wurmschwanz hatte die Türe nicht ganz geschlossen. Er war in den obersten Räumen verschwunden und so hatte sie sich ganz nah an die Türe gestellt.

"Nein, dachte sie sich. Nicht Draco. Man hatte ihr den Mann genommen, was sie eigentlich weniger bedauerte, aber ihren einzigen Sohn zu verlieren, dass könne sie nicht zulassen.

Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.


	8. Lupins Rueckkehr

LUPINS RÜCKKEHR

"Er ist wieder da, er ist wieder da" riefen Neville und Seamus den anderen schon von weitem zu. Die anderen schauten sie fragend an und Ron gähnte: "Na, das er wieder da ist, dass wissen wir auch".

"Professor Lupin meine ich doch " sagte Neville und strahlte. „Er teilt sich von nun an den Posten mit Mad Eye Moody in Verteidigung. Dumbledore meint, so könne man den Unterricht noch mehr verstärken."

"Cool" sagte Harry, denn Remus Lupin war sein Lieblingslehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen.

Sie fingen an, sich mit dem Frühstück zu beeilen, da sie noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn zu Professor Lupin wollten, um diesen ausgiebig zu begrüßen.

Er erzählte Kayla begeisternd von Lupin. Von seiner Hilfe mit dem Patronus Zauber, der ihn damals vor den Dementoren geschützt hatte. Mittlerweile waren sie so gut befreundet, dass sie Kayla die ganzen Geschichten erzählt hatten. Sie war froh, dass sie soviel Vertrauen zu ihr gefasst hatten, aber auch geschockt, was Harry und auch die anderen schon schlimmes erlebt hatten. Auch war es ein Schock, als Harry ihr ein Bild seiner, und auch ihrer Eltern zeigte. Sie musste hart mit sich kämpfen, um nicht loszuheulen. Ihre Mum war eine hübsche Frau gewesen, die sehr viel Liebe ausstrahlte. Und ihr Dad sah auch nicht übel aus.

Sie rannten nach dem Frühstück in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Als sie die Türe öffneten, stand Professor Lupin schon am Fenster. Er begrüßte sie mit einem: "Hallo, hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ihr früher kommt."

Er begrüßte jeden mit einem Händedruck. Als er zu Kayla kam, sagte diese: Hallo Professor, ich bin Kayla Angel."

"Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", sagte er leise und lächelte.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Klasse, und als alle anwesend waren, legte Professor Lupin sofort los.

"Ich nehme an, es wissen schon alle, warum es nun zwei Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gibt.

" Er schaute zu Neville und fügte lachend hinzu: "Man hat Neville ja bis hier schreien gehört." Neville lief rot an, aber strahlte.

"Wie alle wissen hat Lord Voldemort die Dementoren um sich geschart. Deshalb halte ich es für wichtig, das alle den Patronus Zauber perfekt beherrschen.

"Ich habe schon gehört, dass einige von euch ihn schon so zu sagen freiwillig geübt haben", und er zwinkerte in Harrys Richtung.

"Ich lasse gleich nach und nach jeden vortreten und ihr versucht ihn einfach mal. Bin gespannt, was wir alles zu sehen bekommen. Aber zuerst sprecht mir laut und deutlich nach: "EXPECTO PATRONUM".

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" antwortete die Klasse im Chor.

Nacheinander traten sie nun vor. Bei vielen klappte es noch nicht ganz, aber bei einigen, darunter Hermine mit ihrem Otter und Harry mit seinem Hirsch natürlich lief es blendend.

Als Kayla an der Reihe war, trat sie vor und hob ihren Zauberstab. Sofort erschien ihr Patron in Gestalt eines... Hirschs. Professor Lupin schluckte.

Er schaute Harry an. Dieser aber stand nur da und sagte dann: "Cool du hast ja auch einen Hirsch".

Und was noch erstaunlicher war. Kayla hatte den Zauber ungesagt ausgeführt. Dies hatte er bisher noch nie bei einer Junghexe oder einem Zauberer gesehen.

"Großartig" rief Lupin. Das habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Ein ungesagter Patronuszauber. Hast wohl auch schon fleißig geübt was."

"Ja" sagte Kayla , „und ich hatte einen tollen Privatlehrer."

Sie wunderte sich aber selber, da sie sich nicht bewusst gewesen ist, dass sie den Zauber ungesagt ausführte.

Sie übten alle noch ein wenig weiter. Als die Stunde vorbei war, sagte Professor Lupin. "Kayla kannst du noch einen Moment bleiben?"

Hermine sagte, dass sie in der großen Halle auf sie warten würden und ging dann raus. An der Tür stieß sie fast mit Professor Snape zusammen, der den Raum betreten wollte. "Entschuldigung Professor" sagte sie und verließ den Raum. Sie murmelte: " Hmm, da stimmt was nicht, was will der denn hier?"

Snape schloss die Türe hinter sich und verriegelte sie. Kayla sah ihren Vater an, sagte aber nichts aus Angst, Professor Lupin könne irgendwas merken.

"Man Severus, ganz schön viel hast der Kleinen da beigebracht" sagte er und grinste in Severus Richtung.

„Einen ungesagten Patronuszauber, Hut ab. Aber über ihre Patronusgestalt war ich geschockt. Es ist ein Hirsch, genau wie bei Harry. Haben Glück gehabt, dass er wohl glaubte, es sei nur ein Zufall.

"Ein Hirsch"? Seit wann hast du denn einen Hirsch als Patron? Es war doch sonst immer ein Wolf" fragte Snape seine Tochter.

Kayla schaute sie beide an: "Keine Ahnung, seit einiger Zeit, aber warum weis er..., langsam wird mir alles zuviel."

Severus lächelte. "Na, als dein Pate weis er so gut wie alles über dich.

"Pate"?

"Ja, Kayla. Als du geboren wurdest, bestimmten Lily und James, dass Sirius Harrys und ich dein Pate werde. Sirius ist wie du weißt nicht mehr unter uns" sagte er traurig.

"Ja, Harry hat mir alles darüber erzählt. Du hast ihn nicht besonders gemocht was Dad?" sagte Kayla und schaute ihren Vater an

"Nach etlichen Aussprachen schon, nur durfte Harry dies nicht mitbekommen. Leider hatten Sirius und ich zuwenig Zeit" antwortete Severus.

"Bei Remus war das anders."

"Ja" sagte dieser. „Als ich damals hörte, dass Dumbledore dich in seine, anstatt in meine Obhut gab, bin ich fast ausgerastet. Der Feind von James sollte dich großziehen. Aber nach vielen Gesprächen mit Dumbledore und Severus hielt ich es dann doch für besser. Du weißt ich bin ein Werwolf und meine Angst, irgendwann die Kontrolle über mich vielleicht mal zu verlieren, wenn du in der Nähe bist, war zu groß. Natürlich war ich noch immer skeptisch und ich habe deinen Vater beschatten lassen.

Aber ich bekam nur positives zu hören und so wichen langsam meine Zweifel. Als du ungefähr 8 warst, schlich ich mich heimlich zu eurem Haus, um mir selber ein Bild über eure kleine Familie zu machen. Und ab da waren alle Zweifel wie weggeblasen. Dein Vater saß mit dir zusammen im Garten und baute eine Sandburg. Danach hast du sie einfach zertreten und ihr beide habt gelacht und er hat dich in seine Arme genommen und dich andauernd hoch geschmissen.

Ich kenne deinen Vater schon seit der Schulzeit, und glaube mir, noch nie in all den Jahren habe ich Severus Snape lachen gesehen. Er war immer ein arroganter miesepetriger Fatzke" sagte er und grinste. Und ich sah noch was in seinen Augen... LIEBE, abgöttische Liebe zu dir."

Er ging auf Severus zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "James und Lily wären mit der Entscheidung einverstanden, wen sie heute sehen könnten, was aus ihrer Tochter geworden ist."

Er schaute Kayla noch mal an und sagte dann grinsend: "Na gut ich glaube gegen deine Verunstaltungen" und meinte damit ihre Piercings und das Tattoo, "oh man...James wäre ausgeflippt.

Und was ist jetzt eigentlich? Darf ich mein Patenkind nach 17 Jahren mal endlich in den Arm nehmen."

"Klar" sagte Kayla lachend und drückte Remus.

"Aber ein kleines Problem gibt es noch" sagte Severus "dein Patronus, ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Wir können nur hoffen, dass niemand Verdacht schöpft. Mir fällt da schon jemand ein, der sich wahrscheinlich schon tausend Gedanken darüber macht, wieso, weshalb und warum. Er lächelte ein wenig und dachte dabei an Hermine. Ja Hermine war eine schlaue kleine Hexe."


	9. Wurde ja auch Zeit!

9WURDE JA AUCH ZEIT!

Solch ähnliche Gedanken wie Ron und Fred, was Kayla natürlich nicht wusste, hatte sie sich über Ron und Hermine gemacht. Jeder Blinde konnte sehen, dass die zwei etwas füreinander übrig hatten.

Sie hatte sich schon einen Plan zurechtgelegt, brauchte dazu aber die Hilfe der anderen.

Da Harry und Ginny meist eh immer im Doppelpack anzutreffen waren, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die zwei schmusend in einem Sessel saßen.

Zuerst wollte sie die beiden nicht stören, zu süß sahen sie aus. Aber dann entschloss sie sich doch dazu.

"Hallo ihr zwei Turteltauben" sagte sie lachend, "darf ich euch mal eben stören?"

"Klar" meinte Harry "setz dich".

Sie zog einen Sessel ran und setzte sich beiden gegenüber.

"Also, ich nehme mal an euch beiden ist auch nicht entgangen, was mit Ron und Hermine los ist? Ihr kennt sie schließlich schon länger. Und wie heißt es so schön. Was sich liebt das neckt sich" sagte sie lachend".

"Nö, ist uns nicht entgangen" meinte Ginny, "aber was willst machen bei den beiden Sturköpfen."

Kayla grinste sie an und weihte sie in ihren Plan ein. Die beiden waren hellauf begeistert und Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn und murmelte: "...hätte ich ja auch drauf kommen können".

Sie wollten den Plan am Sonntag in die Tat umsetzen und zwar in der Bibliothek, denn da war dann sonst niemand, naja außer Hermine vielleicht.

Ginny ging nun Sonntagmorgen zu Hermine und fragte, ob sie ihr in Verwandlung helfen könne.

"Am besten in der Bibliothek, da stört uns keiner" sagte Ginny.

Hermine hatte sofort zugestimmt, denn noch ein wenig lernen schade ja nicht.

Beide gingen vom Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Bibliothek.

Harry hatte indessen Fred und George in den Plan eingeweiht, die auch sofort zustimmten. Fred alberte noch. "Jaja der Wonnie und unser Minchen".

Die beiden sollten ungebetene Gäste von der Bibliothek fernhalten, und mit genug Scherzartikeln in den Hosentaschen machten die beiden sich dann langsam, da sie es vermeiden mussten Ron zu begegnen, in Richtung Bibliothek.

Harry ging dann zu Ron, der im Schlafsaal lag und fragte ihn, ob er Lust habe ein paar Zaubersprüche in der Bibliothek zu versuchen.

"Der eine haut garantiert jeden Todesser weg" sagte Harry.

"Klar" meinte Ron der für so was sofort zu haben war.

Also gingen auch diese beiden Richtung Bibliothek.

Ginny hatte Hermine inzwischen gesagt, sie müsse ihr Zauberkunstreferrat noch abgeben, dass hätte sie total verschwitzt. Aber sie sollte ruhig warten, sie bräuchte höchstens 5 Minuten.

Hermine stöberte solange in "Verwandlungen von Tieren" als Kayla die Bibliothek betrat.

Sie lächelte und ging an Hermine vorbei, als wäre sie Luft.

"Kayla" fragte diese nun, "Geht's dir gut?"

"Ach Hermine, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Tut mir leid" antwortete sie immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Was ist los mit dir? fragte Hermine.

"Nagut, dir kann ich es ja sagen und außerdem werden es eh alle erfahren". Sie musste sich zwingen nicht laut loszulachen.

"Er hat mich geküsst und es war toll. Er meint, ich bin die einzige für ihn und das er mit mir Zusammensein will."

Hermine, die dachte, dass es sich um George handeln würde, fiel ihr um den Hals und sagte: "Na das wurde ja auch Zeit. So wie er dich andauernd anstarrt. Aber keiner traut sich was zu sagen. Hut ab, dass er nun so mutig war."

Sie sah Kaylas Grinsen nicht und auch nicht, dass Ginny ihr durch Harrys Tarnumhang ein Zeichen gab, dass Harry mit Ron gleich da sein würden.

"Ja" seufzte Kayla. "Er ist so toll, mein Ron ist so toll".

Hermine löste die Umarmung und schaute sie entsetzt an. "Was hast du da gerade gesagt"?

"Na, mein Ron" lachte Kayla. "Wen hast du denn gemeint?"

"Nein, du lügst" schrie Hermine auf einmal los und fing an zu weinen. Kayla wurde es ganz anders. Mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte sich nun doch nicht gerechnet. Standhaft bleiben, dachte sie nur. Ihr tat es weh, Hermine so zu sehen, aber es musste sein.

"Du Miststück" schrie Hermine weiter. "Es ist mein Ron. Du hast geahnt, dass ich auf ihn stehe und hast ihn mir mit Absicht weggenommen. Ich liebe ihn schon lange, ich habe mich halt nur nie getraut, es ihm zu sagen, du dahergelaufene Kuh."

Sie schaute Kayla böse an, aber diese grinste ihr nur frech ins Gesicht. Hermine verstand gar nichts mehr. Hatte sie sich so in Kayla getäuscht.

Ron der mit Harry leise um die Ecke gekommen war, hatte alles mit angehört. Er stand nun wie angewurzelt hinter Hermine, so dass Harry ihm einen Schubs geben musst und grinsend flüsterte: "Los nun bist du an der Reihe, sag's ihr endlich."

Hermine hatte die zwei bemerkt, drehte sich um und sah mit ihren verheulten Augen Ron funkelnd an.

"Ich liebe dich auch Hermine", sagte er stotternd. Endlich war es raus. Es war wie eine Befreiung für ihn, denn er ging nun einfach auf sie zu, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

Hermine, immer noch geschockt, sagte nur leise: "Aber warum hat Kayla eben..., verstummte dann, als sie sah, dass Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang erschienen war und Fred und George lachend um die Ecke kamen.

Harry ging auf Kayla zu, klatschte mit ihr ab und die beiden sagten im Chor: "Geschafft". Wurde ja auch Zeit. Man ihr beide seit vielleicht schwer von Begriff."

Hermine stürmte auf Kayla zu und umarmte sie: "DANKE" flüsterte sie.

Kayla lächelte nur, aber dann schaute sie Hermine komisch an und flüsterte zurück: "Sag mal, wen hast du denn eben gemeint?"

"Ach schon gut" lachte Hermine.


	10. Harry und Kayla

10Harry und Kayla

Kayla sass in der Bibliothek und schrieb an einem Ausatz für Verwandlung. Sie war ein wenig in Verzug geraten, da in der letzten Zeit ihre Gedanken so verwirrend waren. Sie konnte sich auf den Unterricht einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren.

"Hi" sagte auf einmal Harry zu ihr, der die Bibliothek betreten hatte.

"Ach Hi Harry" erwiderte sie, sag jetzt nicht dass du auch...

"Klar Verwandlung" grinste er. "Hab ich ganz verschwitzt, hab soviel um die Ohren."

"Ja klar" sagte sie lachend "Ginny zum Beispiel."

"Jo zum Beispiel" antwortete er verlegen.

"Wie seid ihr zwei eigentlich zusammengekommen? Hermine meinte, dass Ginny ja schon von Anfang an in dich verschossen war, aber du wohl nur Augen für Cho hattest" fragte sie ihn.

"Naja, sie ist mir damals nie aufgefallen. Und als ich dann im Sommer die Ferien bei Weasleys verbracht habe, fiel mir dann doch auf, dass sie nicht nur Rons kleine Schwester ist. Wollte dann noch immer nicht wegen Ron. Wie heisst es so schön. Die Schwester deines besten Freundes ist tabu.

Sind dann eines Tages alleine zu einem See in der Nähe des Fuchbaus zum schwimmen. Ron konnte nicht mit, da er krank war. Ja und dann haben wir geredet und geredet. Dann sind wir schwimmen gegangen. Sie sah toll aus in ihrem Bikini" sagte er verlegen.

"Ich muss sie wohl angestarrt haben, denn sie fragte, ob sie irgendwo ein Furunkel hätte oder so. War mir echt peinlich. Und dann ist mir Idiot rausgerutscht. "Nö aber du siehst zum anknabbern aus".

"Ne ist nicht wahr" sagte Kayla lachend.

"Ja und dann hat sie ganz trocken gesagt, ich könne ja mal probieren. Das habe ich dann wörtlich genommen. Wohl zu heftig. Denn als wir heim kamen, fing Ron zu lachen an und fragte ob Blutegel im See waren.

Natürlich wussten wir nicht was er meinte, aber er zeigte auf Ginnys Hals." Er grinste nun. "Und seitdem sind wir unzertrennlich."

"Ist ja süss" sagte Kayla.

"Kannst das mit dem Spruch vom knabbern ja mal bei George anwenden" feixte er.

"Wie meinst du das denn" und nun wurde Kayla verlegen.

"Boah meinst wir haben noch nicht geschnallt, dass du ihn nicht so schlecht findest" grinste er.

"Nun ja, er ist ganz OK"

"Jaja ganz Ok". So aber nun müssen wir doch noch was lernen". Er hatte gemerkt, dass es ihr peinlich war und wollte nicht nachhaken.

Sie sassen eine Weile still nebeneinander und lernten.

"Ach ich wollt dich ws fragen wegen deinem Patronus." Kayla starrte ihn an.

"Findest du das nicht auch cool, dass wir beide einen Hirsch haben."

"Ja ist schon klasse" sagte Kayla und schaute intensiv in ihr Buch.

"Bei mir hat der Hirsch eine grosse Bedeutung. Es ist mein Dad. Er war ein Animagus.

"Meiner auch" hätte sie am liebsten geantwortet. Sie schwieg eisern.

"Cool ein Animagus". Das wäre ich auch manchmal gerne. Ein Elefant am besten. Wenn dich einer nervt, kannst dich draufsetzen und Ruhe ist" sagte sie lachend.

"Autsch" sagte Harry.

Ginny kam nun in die Bibliothek. "Hi Kayla, Hi Harry" sagte sie und küsste ihn.

"Gott sei Dank" dachte Kayla. Ich hoffe nun fragt er nicht weiter.

"Pass auf GInny sonst gibts wieder Blutegel" Sie prustete los.

"Hast ihr die Story erzählt" sagte Ginny lachend.

"Ja hat er. Also ich find das süss. Ihr passt auch so gut zusammen."

"Danke" antworten beide.

"So und nun möchte ich die Herrschaften nicht mehr stören, denn ich muss in die Eulerei." Sie verneigte sich lachend vor den beiden.

"Ulknudel" sagte Ginny.


	11. Gewissensbisse

10 GEWISSENSBISSE

Draco lag schweißgebadet in seinem Bett. Nacht für Nacht zermürbte er sich den Kopf, wie er es anstellen sollte.

"Man, was habe ich mir da eingebrockt", fragte er sich selber. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr zurück konnte, denn das wäre sein Todesurteil.

Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien waren es noch ganze 3 Monate. Wo die Weasleys wohnte, wusste er. Aber sie in drei Teufels Namen sollte er an Ginny herankommen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Sie war doch andauernd von ihren Eltern und Geschwister umgeben. Ja und Potter und Granger würden sicher auch ihre Ferien bei ihnen verbringen.

Und wie sollte er es alleine gegen all die Mann schaffen. Er durfte ja niemanden einweihen, er stand ganz alleine da.

Und eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht mehr tun, wenn er ehrlich war. Klar er war Draco Malfoy und er musste die Ehre seiner Familie wieder herstellen. Aber je älter er geworden war, frage er sich, ob das alles so wichtig sei.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, seine Mutter zweifele ab und zu auch, sie aber nichts sagte, aus Angst vor Lucius und dem Dunklen Lord.

Ja Lucius war sein Vater, aber er hatte Draco von seiner Geburt an ohne Liebe erzogen. Er war nur streng und hatte ihm immer die Gesetze der Lords eingetrichtert.

Ihm wurde immer bewusster, dass sein Vater ihn mal nie in den Arm genommen oder mal gesagt hätte, dass er ihn liebe.

Seine Mum war da anders. Wenn sie alleine waren, redeten sie stundenlang oder alberten rum. Doch sobald Lucius auftauchte, war Narzissa genauso kalt und streng.

Seine Mum lebte mit einer Maske!

Ihm waren erste Zweifel gekommen, als er Lucius bei einem Gespräch mit Vincents Goyle's Vater belauscht hatte, bevor sie damals Richtung Ministerium aufgebrochen waren. Lucius äußerte seine bedingungslose Unterwerfung an der Lord und das er sogar bereit wäre, Frau und Kind für ihn zu opfern.

Und so wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Vater, ihn und seine Mutter nie geliebt hatte.

Ja manchmal war er sogar eifersüchtig, wenn er die Weasleykinder mit ihren Eltern am Bahnhof sah. Die zwei strahlten Wärme und Güte aus. Sie nahmen sich immer für jedes Kind Zeit, man sah dies ohne dass man sie kannte.

Er versuchte im Moment dieses Thema zu vergessen und dachte an Kayla. Er war noch immer stocksauer, dass sie ihn so bloßgestellt hat. Eigentlich fand er im Nachhinein, dass er es selber Schuld war, aber diese Peinlichkeit gegenüber seinen Freunden. Die ganze Schule wusste einen Tag später Bescheid.

Eine kleine Rache musste her. Er wusste auch schon wie er es anstellen musste.

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Narzissa Malfoy wach in ihrem Bett.

"Nein" sagte sie sich immer wieder. "Das kann er nicht tun. Nicht meinen Jungen".

Sie hatte schon lange Zweifel an den Machenschaften des dunklen Lords. Er opferte seine eigenen Leute mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Er wusste nicht, was es heißt zu lieben. Er hatte selber nie Mutterliebe erfahren und meinte, anderen wäre dies auch nicht gestattet.

Ihre Wut wurde immer größer. Nein, sie würde es nicht zulassen.

"Ich werde es verhindern" sagte sie sich selber, "und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue."

Und in ihr wuchs ein teuflischer Plan.


	12. Kräuterkunde

KRÄUERKUNDE NACHHILFE

Kayla hatte ihr Gefühle George gegenüber mittlerweile in den Griff bekommen, zumindest dachte sie das. Sie meinte es müsse so sein, denn es bestand die Gefahr, wenn sie zuviel zuließe, dass sie ihren Geist nicht mehr richtig verschließen könnte.

Also konnte sie ungehemmt mit George reden, ohne das sie stockte, nach Luft ring oder ihn nur anstarrte.

Sie hatten gerade Kräuterkunde hinter sich gebracht. Dies war einfach nicht ihr Fach. Schon im Privatunterricht hatte sie andauernd kläglich versagt.

"Was jucken mich die verschiedenen Samenarten einer Kukuluspflanze" sagte sie genervt zu Harry, der lachte.

Professor Sprout hatte ihr geraten, sie solle einen anderen Schüler um Nachhilfe bitten.

Gleich viel ihr Neville ein, ihr Kräuterkunde Ass. Also das Fach beherrschte Neville im Schlaf.

"NEVILLE" schrie Kayla ihm zu, "warte mal eben bitte. Hättest du Zeit mir bei Kräuterkunde zu helfen?"

"Sorry" sagte Neville, "würde ich echt gerne, aber ich habe Professor Sprout schon versprochen, ihr bei den Mimbulus Mimbeltonia Setzlingen zu helfen".

"Hmm" dachte sich Kayla. "Hermine kann ich auch nicht fragen, die hat noch Unterricht".

Hermine hatte natürlich wieder fast alle Fächer belegt, die es gab. Und bevor sie Harry und Ron fragen konnten, riefen die ihr schon zu "Vergiss es" und grinsten. Die beiden waren im enddeffekt auch nicht viel besser als sie, also grinste sie zurück.

Als sie grummelnd Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ging, stieß sie fast mit George zusammen.

"Ups, hab dich nicht gesehen" sagte er und wollte schon weiter. Er hatte sich Rons Besenpflegeset ausgeliehen, und dieser wollte es sofort wiederhaben.

Auf einmal rief Kayla ihm hinterher: "Hey George, kannst du mir vielleicht in Kräuterkunde Nachhilfe geben" und lächelte ihn an.

George wollte ihr eigentlich mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gehen. In ihrer Gegenwart kam bei ihm eh im Moment nichts gescheites raus. Wenn sie sich sahen, waren Gott sei Dank meistens die anderen mit dabei, sodass er sich, wenn er merkte, dass sein Gehirn mal wieder weitgehends aussetzte, sich aus den Gesprächen ganz leicht raushalten konnte. Das fiel dann nicht so auf. Und er hatte das Gefühl, eh nicht ihr Typ zu sein. Denn er nahm an, dass sie sich sonst viel mehr mit ihm unterhalten hätte oder ihn anschaute, so wie er es bei ihr tat.

"Also dann lieber aus dem Weg gehen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, dann wird es einfacher" dachte er sich.

Aber nun konnte er ihren Augen, die ihn fragend anschauten nicht widerstehen.

"Klar" sagte er "aber eines sage ich dir gleich. So ne grosse Leuchte wie Neville bin ich auch nicht" und grinste. "Ich muss nur eben Ron noch etwas bringen. Geh du ruhig schon in die Bibliothek, bis gleich."

George rannte wie ein Blitz in den Schlafsaal, wo Ron mit Harry, Seamus und Lee saß und sich unterhielten. Er schmieß Ron das Besenpflegeset hin und wollte schon wieder raus rennen.

"Hey, was hast du es denn so eilig" fragte Harry. "Siehst ja aus, als wären die Todesser persönlich hinter dir her" lachte er ihn an und die anderen grinsten mit.

"Muss zu Kayla in die Bibliothek. Gib ihr Kräuterkundenachhilfe" sagte er und wurde dabei rot.

"Hä" schrie Ron "Kräuterkundenachhilfe du, ihr?" und schmiss sich dann lachend aufs Bett.

"Klar, warum nicht" erwiderte George.

"Na, dann vergiss nicht, sie zu fragen", sagte Harry.

"Wie? Was soll ich sie fragen?" sagte George.

"Na, ob sie mit dir zum Tanzball geht. Du willst doch mit ihr hingehen, oder nicht?" feixte Ron.

"Ähm schon. Aber ob sie will ist die Frage" sagte George und schaute ganz betrübt.

"Na, das kannst nur rausfinden, wenn du fragst, du Hirni" sagte Harry lachend. "Nur Mut, Alter".

George ging nun Richtung Bibliothek. Man das hatte er ganz vergessen. Diesen Tanzabend. Er überlegte sich, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte. Und er hoffte, dass sie noch niemand anders gefragt hatte.

"Und was ist, wenn sie nein sagt" frage er sich selber. Als er die Bibliothek betrat und sie sah, versuchte er die Gedanken erstmal auf Seite zu schieben und sich auf Kräuterkunde zu konzentrieren.

"Danke nochmal", sagte Kayla " dass du mir helfen willst."

"Kein Problem" erwiderte George.

Sie setzten sich nun nebeneinander und gingen die Themen durch, bei denen Kayla Schwierigkeiten hatte. Irgendwann war George aufgestanden, um ein Buch zuholen. Als er wiederkam beugte er sich von hinter über sie und zeigte ihr einige Pflanzen aus dem Buch.

Es war so nah, dass Kayla den Duft seines Parfüms riechen konnte.

"Oh, mein Gott" dachte sie. Am liebsten hätte sie sich nun umgedreht und ihn angeschaut. Sie sog den Geruch tief in sich ein. Ihr wurde flau im Magen und es kribbelte. Und sie wusste, dass sie sich verliebt hatte.

Doch dann besann sie sich gleich wieder. "Nein" sagte sie sich selber, " ich kann es nicht zulassen, auch wenn ich es so gerne möchte". Es war hart für sie, aber dann schluckte sie noch einmal und schaute dann wieder tief ins Buch.

"Wo ist George?" schrie Fred nochmal und lachte sich halb weg. "In der Bibliothek? Seid ihr sicher, ich glaube er weis noch nicht mal, wo sie ist!"

"Ich glaube der ist wirklich verknallt" sagte Harry lachte. .

"Na, sie ist aber auch ne Süsse" sagte dann Seamus.

"Ich hoffe er vergisst nicht sie zu fragen, so wie der im Moment drauf ist" sagte Harry weiter. Sie hatten Fred erzählt, dass sie George darauf hingewiesen hatten, dass er sie zum Tanzabend einladen soll.

"Das muss ich mir mal ansehen gehen" sagte Fred und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal. Die Jungs schauten im nach und kugelten sich vor Lachen.

George, der immer noch hinter Kayla stand machte sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken, wie er sie am Ende der Nachhilfe fragen könne. Ihm viel nichts gescheites ein. Er wollte nicht, dass es wie eine dumme Anmache klingt oder dass er da stand und ihr einen vorstotterte.

"So, ich glaube das reicht mir für heute" sagte Kayla, "Du hast mir echt super geholfen, Danke".

Und dann tat sie was, mit dem sie selber nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Beide liefen rot an. Kayla schnappte sich ihr Buch und rannte Richtung Ausgang.

Fred, der sich schon vor einer Weile in die Bibliothek geschlichen hatte, stand hinter einer Regalwand in Georges Nähe und zischte ihn an. "Nu frag sie endlich, du Idiot."

George, der eben noch wie betröppelt da gestanden hatte schrie: "Kayla, Moment noch."

Kayla blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

"Hast, hast du Lust mit mir zum Tanzabend zu gehen?" fragte George und strich sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

Er wartete eigentlich schon auf das "Nein, ich geh schon mit jemand anderes". Sein Herz pochte heftig.

"Ja sehr gerne" sagte Kayla und ging dann hinaus.

Fred war nun hinter der Wand erschienen und sagte "Gut gemacht, Georgie". Und den Rest schaffst du auch noch"

George, dem ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war, lachte und meinte: "Ich versuch's zumindest". Nun aber raus hier, ich bin gegen Bücher allergisch.


	13. Die Entführung

13DIE ENTFÜHRUNG

Sybill Trelawney saß in einer heruntergekommenen Pension in der Nähe von Lyon. Keiner würde sie hier erkennen, dachte sie. Ihre Haare hatte sie unter einem Kopftuch verschwinden lasse und sie trug ein olivgrünes Kostüm. Sie meinte, wenn sie mehr wie ein Muggel aussehe, würde man sie nicht finden.

Sie hatte sich schon 4-5 Sherry genehmigt. "Pah" sagte sie, "wenn Dumbledore meint, er müsse mir diesen Firenze vorsetzen. Ich und im Moment nicht in der Lage.

Sie verstummte und schnaufte. Dumbledore hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie sich weiterhin den Unterricht mit Firenze teilen solle. Sofort hatte sie ihre Koffer gepackt und war aus Hogwarts verschwunden. Weit, weit weg hatte sie nur gedacht, da sucht mit garantiert niemand. Und warum auch, Dumbledore habe ja seinen Firenze.

"Ich... Unterricht teilen..., mit diesem... nein nicht mit Sybill. "Vertrauensbruch" schrie sie auf und murmelte dann wieder: "Soll er sehen, wie er ohne mich".

Sie sank mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante.

"Hey Wirt" sagte sie auf einmal. Haben sie noch ein Zimmer frei?"

"Ja" sagte dieser, " ich glaube ein wenig Schlaf würde ihnen ganz gut tun, was?" Ich zeige es ihnen gleich.

Nicht weit von ihnen saß ein junger Mann mit langen blonden Haaren. Er war auf ihr Gemurmel aufmerksam geworden, als er den Namen Dumbledore hörte. Langsam hatte er sich umgedreht und sah sie genauer an. "Nein" dachte er, Chester Pride, du bist ein Glückskind. Dort saß die Frau, nach der alle Todesser seit Wochen suchten. Er hatte eigentlich nur vorgehabt, hier in dieser verruchten Kneipe etwas zu trinken. Er war auf dem Weg nach Paris gewesen, um seine Cousine zu besuchen. Aber nun hatte sich die Lage natürlich geändert.

Sie hatte sich natürlich versucht unkenntlich zu machen, aber war kläglich gescheitert, stellte er lachend fest. Ihr Kopftuch war aber mittlerweile runtergerutscht. Aber erkannt hatte er sie an ihrer Spleenigkeit im Gesicht.

Wie würde der dunkle Lord ihn belohnen, wenn er Chester Pride ihm die Seherin brachte. Er war nur einer seiner kleinen Gefolgsleute.

Aber wie sollte er es anstellen. Jetzt einfach so mit ihr zu apparieren, war zu gefährlich, es waren zu viele Muggel da.

Wie von Gott erhört, füllte sich nach und nach das Lokal immer mehr, sodass der Wirt alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

Er sagte zu ihr, dass sie sich noch ein wenig gedulden müsste.

"Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen" fragte Chester den Wirt. "Ich kann die junge Dame gerne auf ihr Zimmer bringen, ich denke mal alleine schafft sie es nicht mehr" und schaute auf die schwankende Sybill.

"Oh das wäre nett" antwortete der Wirt, "sie sehen ja, ich kann im Moment nicht. Er gab ihm einen Schlüssel. "Treppe hoch, 2. Türe rechts" sagte er und war schon im Nebenraum verschwunden.

Chester zog die mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch liegende Sybill hoch. "Kommen sie junge Frau, ich helfe ihnen auf ihr Zimmer" sagte Chester mit säuselnder Stimme.

"Oh vielen Dank, das ist sehr freundlich" gab Sybill ihm zur Antwort. "Ich weis ja selber nicht, warum sich alles dreht. Die 1-2 Sherry die ich höchstens hatte.

Er ging mit ihr die Treppe hoch und schloss die Zimmertüre auf. Dann ließ er sie zuerst eintreten und schloss die Türe. Sybill stand taumelnd im Raum. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt in ihr an den Rücken. "Imperio" sagte er laut. So habe ich sie wenigstens unter Kontrolle, wenn sie wieder nüchtern ist, dachte er sich. Dann nahm er ihren Arm. Es gab einen lauten Knall und schon waren die beiden appariert.


	14. Okklumentik

Okklumentik

Harry war gerade auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht als Seamus ihm entgegenkam

"Harry das hier soll ich dir geben" sagte er. "Ist von Professor Dumbledore."

"Vielen Dank Seamus" antwortete Harry.

Es war ein Zettel auf dem stand: „Lieber Harry, besuche mich doch bitte heute Abend so gegen 20 Uhr. Gruß Professor Dumbledore „

P.S: SPAGHETTI

Harry freute sich. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit dem Professor alleine geredet. Das letzte Mal so richtig, als Sirius gestorben war.

Er und Seamus gingen dann weiter Richtung Klassenzimmer.

"Wo bleibst du" fragte Ron. Er zeigte Ron den Zettel. "Hmm" meinte Ron, "was er wohl von dir will".

"Na das werde ich ja dann sehen. Aber wahrscheinlich will er nur so mit mir reden" antwortete Harry.

Nach dem Abendessen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter. Er klopfte an die Türe und Dumbledore rief: "Komm rein Harry".

"Guten Abend Professor" sagte er.

"Setz dich Harry, setz dich". Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Sag, wie geht's dir?" fragte Dumbledore und lugte hinter seiner Brille hervor.

"Sehr gut Professor, danke"

"Ich denke man sieht es dir auch an. Ich glaube du bist froh das du im letzten Jahr nichts Anstrengendes zu tun hattest, was? Glaube mir, ich bin es auch" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte.

"Ja bin ich… obwohl ich noch immer ein wenig skeptisch bin. Ich verstehe nicht, warum nichts passiert. Nicht das ich es mir wünsche. Aber warum greift er nicht an?" sagte Harry.

"Um ganz ehrlich zu sein Harry. Verstehen kann ich es auch nicht. Aber man sollte trotzdem Vorsichtig sein. Jederzeit kann er zuschlagen. Ich denke mal im Moment ist es so ruhig, weil er eine Menge einbußen hatte. Er hat eine Menge seiner Gefolgsleute nun in Askaban sitzen. Er konnte zwar die Dementoren für sich gewinnen, aber hat nun auch Kobolde und Riesen gegen sich. Das war beim letzten Mal nicht so" sagte Dumbledore.

Dumbeldore sagte kurze Zeit nichts, da er sich ein Lakritztoffee genommen hatte und schmatzte.

„Ich habe dich deswegen auch herbestellt. Dieses Jahr möchte ich es sein, der dir Okklumentik beibringt. Bei Professor Snape hat es ja leider nicht so geklappt" sagte er und grinste.

"Aber warum"? fragte Harry.

"Wie gesagt, noch verhält er sich ruhig. Aber er kann jederzeit wieder versuchen, in deine Gedanken zu gelangen. Und dann bist nicht nur du, sondern auch andere in Gefahr. Sag mir die Wahrheit! Was hast damals gefühlt, als du mich ansahst?" fragte Dumbledore nun und sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Ich wollte sich vernichten, Sir" sagte Harry leise. "Ich hatte jedes Mal den Drang, mich auf sie zu stürzen".

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe gemerkt, dass es wohl nicht mehr so ist, sonst hättest du heute bestimmt auch den Drang, wenn du mich anschaust. Aber deine Okklumentik ist noch nicht ausgereift. Wenn es soweit ist, dann werde ich dir noch eine weitere Geschichte erzählen. Er hat mit deiner Familie zu tun, soviel sei dir gesagt."

"Was Professor" fragte Harry.

"Nein mein Junge, erst dann. Also versuche dich anzustrengen, versprich mir das."

"Ja Sir, ich werde mich anstrengen, ich verspreche es hoch und heilig" sagte Harry und war ganz nervös.

"Nun gut, wir werden uns hier nun jeden Freitag zusammenfinden, pünktlich um 20 Uhr" sagte Dumbledore.

"Können wir heute schon anfangen" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore lachte. "Ich konnte mir denken dass du neugierig wirst.

Aber heute nicht mehr. Ich denke deine Freunde warten schon sehnsüchtig auf dich."

"Ja Sir, Ginny ähm meine Freunde warten auf mich. Gute Nacht" antwortete Harry.

"Gute Nacht Harry" sagte Dumbeldore und sah ihm mit einem Lächeln nach.


	15. VaterTochter Gespräche

VATER-TOCHTER GESPRÄCHE

Kayla hatte ihren Vater während den ganzen Wochen so gut wie gar nicht gesehen, außer natürlich im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Sie vermisste ihn sehr. Ihr fehlten die Gespräche zwischen ihnen. Klar, hier hatte sie viele neue Freunde gefunden, aber wen sollte sie hier von ihren Gefühlen zu George erzählen. Die anderen kannten sich so gut, sie würden sicher sofort zu George rennen und es ihm erzählen. Obwohl schlecht wäre dies ja nicht, es sei denn er erteilte ihr eine Abfuhr.

Aber sie glaubte, dass sie ihrem Dad auch nichts darüber erzählen würde.

Damals mit Vierzehn, als sie in Jimmy, den Nachbarsjungen verknallt war, hatte sie ihm alles erzählt. Er hatte ihr sogar Geld für neue Klamotten gegeben, damit sie ihm noch mehr auffiele. Aber er hatte das als nichts Ernstes gesehen, es war halt so eine typische Teeniegeschichte. Als ihr erster fester Freund kam, behielt sie dies aber für sich. Denn ihr Dad kannte Brian und mochte ihn nicht. Deswegen schwieg sie lieber.

Und nun bei George! Das war etwas ganz besonderes, das spürte sie. Also wollte sie es erstmal für sich behalten. Fürs erste zumindest.

Auch heute hatten sie wieder Zaubertränke. Ihr Vater hatte natürlich mal wieder das typische, wie sie es nannte "Hogwarts-Dad" Gesicht aufgesetzt. Böse schauend und motzig ohne Ende.

Heute sollten sie einen Trank zusammenstellen, der zum Heilen einfacher Schnittwunden helfen sollte.

"Oh Gott", sagte Kayla, „diese Kukuluspflanzen scheinen mich zu verfolgen", als sie diese zermahlen in den Trank geben sollte. Hermine und Neville, die in ihrer Nähe standen lachten.

"RUHE" rief Professor Snape, "ansonsten hagelt es Punkte".

Da Kayla im Moment große Probleme hatte, ihre Gedanken zusammenzuhalten, fügte sie mittlerweile schon die vierte falsche Zutatenmenge in den Trank.

"Kayla" schrie Ron auf einmal, "ich glaube dein Kessel hat ein Loch". Sie schaute runter und sah, dass den Kesselboden ein klaffendes Loch hatte. Es sah aus als wäre es weg gebrannt.

Professor Snape kam angerannt und fauchte sie an: "Miss Angel, sie haben wohl das Lesen verlernt. Ganze vier Zutaten falsch. Nehmen sie sich einen neuen Kessel und fangen sie von vorne an.

Kayla war auf einmal stocksauer. Noch nie, noch nie war ihr Dad sie so angegangen. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass er so sein musste.

"Jaja, ist ja schon gut D...Dämel" zischte sie zurück. Sie war starr vor Schreck und auch die Klasse schaute sie entsetzt an.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und heute um 18 Uhr Nachsitzen, Miss Angel. Pünktlich!"

Kayla schaute ihn noch immer böse an, doch dann begann sie sich wieder auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. "Mist, dachte sie, "Nun hätte ich fast alles vermasselt."

Hermine starrte sie immer noch entsetzt an: "Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, da bin ich mir sicher" sagte sie sich selber.

Und bisher hatte Hermine sich immer auf ihr Bauchgefühl verlassen können. Irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass Kayla Snape kannte. Wer war sonst so dämlich und ging ihn so an, außer Harry natürlich. Und ihr war aufgefallen, dass Kayla irgendwie den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Harry hatte, wenn der sich mit Professor Snape anlegte. Sie wollte mehr herausfinden und wusste auch schon wie. Sie musste nur die richtige Person drauf ansprechen.

Pünktlich um 18 Uhr klopfte Kayla an die Bürotür ihres Vaters. Sie rechnete schon mit heftigen Diskussionen bezüglich ihres Verhaltens.

"Herein" hörte sie ihren Vater sagen. Sie betrat den Raum und stutzte. Er war vollkommen dunkel.

"Schließe die Türe und verriegele sie dann bitte" sagte Ihr Dad nun.

Nachdem sie dies getan hatte und sich umdrehte, wurde es hell im Raum. Der Kamin war an und ihr Dad saß auf einer Decke davor. Kürbiskekse und Butterbier standen vor ihm.

"Ich glaube es ist mal wieder Zeit für ein Vater-Tochter Gespräch" sagte er lächelnd

Kayla, die eigentlich ja sauer war lächelte dann aber zurück. Ja zu Hause machten sie das immer. Jedes Mal wenn sie heimkam und ihr Dad vor dem Kamin saß, wusste sie schon Bescheid.

Sie setzte sich und fing an die Kürbiskekse zu knabbern.

"Schatz was ist los mit dir?" fragte er und schaute sie von der Seite an.

"Du wirst unvorsichtig. Ich habe heut fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, habe echt gedacht, dir rutscht das Wort DAD raus "sagte er.

"Wäre es auch fast" antwortete Kayla.

"Es ist einfach ein wenig viel für mich. Erfahre, dass ich einen Bruder und einen Paten habe. Sehe Onkel Haggy hier und erfahre dass er auch Lehrer ist. J.a McGonagall nicht zu vergessen. Meinen Dad hassen hier alle und ist ein richtiges Scheusal. Und ich darf nur schlucken. Weißt du wie schwer das ist. Meinst du nicht, dass ich meinen Bruder mal endlich in die Arme nehmen will. Klar albern wir rum und umarmen uns aus Spaß. Aber ich will das Harry endlich weis, wen er da umarmt.

Und dann ist da..." sie verstummte mitten im Satz. "Ne ist schon gut" sagte sie bloß.

"Ich weis, dass es schwer für dich ist. Ich hoffe ja selber dass es bald aufhört. Ich denke mal Siebzehn Jahre mit einer Maske leben reicht langsam. Ok man gewöhnt sich dran. Ist wie ein Schalter im Kopf. EKEL-SNAPE und DADDY-SNAPE" sagte er und grinste.

"Ich finde das gar nicht lustig" sagte Kayla, aber musste dann trotzdem ein wenig lächeln.

"Aber du hast noch was anderes stimmt?" fragte er. " Ich habe im Lehrerzimmer mitbekommen, dass du im Unterricht sehr unkonzentriert bist.

"Ach ist nichts" sagte Kayla und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

"Es hat doch wohl nichts mit George Weasley zu tun oder?" fragte Severus und musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen.

Kayla hatte sich so erschrocken, dass sie sich an dem Butterbier verschluckte. "Wie kommst du denn da drauf" fragte sie.

"Kayla, dein Dad wird zwar alt, aber nicht blöd. Und blind bin ich schon mal gar nicht. Meinst du ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass du ihn andauernd anstarrst, als käme er von einem anderen Planeten. Er lachte nun und strich ich durchs Haar.

Kayla schluckte und wollte zuerst nichts sagen, aber dann: "Ja, ja ich finde ihn halt toll. Ich weis ja auch nicht wieso. Hab mich schon gefragt, warum er, warum nicht…"

"Fred, zum Beispiel" unterbrach Severus sie.

"Ja" antwortete sie, "warum nicht Fred. Sie sind doch beide gleich."

"Hmm wohl nicht, aber diese Frage kann wohl niemand beantworten. Das Herz entscheidet" sagte Severus lächelnd " und der Verstand setzt aus".

"Und nun willst du mir bestimmt sagen, dass ich ihn wieder anstellen soll" sagte sie nun ziemlich laut. „Ich weis schon selber, dass es nicht geht. Sonst geraten meine Gefühle noch ganz außer Kontrolle und es fliegt noch alles auf.

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. "Aber es ist nicht so einfach, dass Herz mal locker", sie schnippte mit den Fingern "auszuschalten. Ich weiß, dass ich vorsichtiger sein muss, damit keiner was merkt. Besonders Harry nicht. Ich möchte ihn und auch keinen anderen in Gefahr bringen."

"Nein, mein Schatz, ich will dir dies nicht sagen" antwortete Severus. Kayla starrte ihn an. "Nicht?"

"Nein, warum auch. Du bist stark und klug genug, um deine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten, auch wenn du im Moment meinst, dass es nicht so sei.

Ich habe natürlich versucht, deine Gedanken zu erhaschen um zu testen ob du deinen Geist gut verschlossen hast. Und ich bin trotz deines Gefühlschaos nicht an dich ran gekommen" sagte er lächelnd.

"Ich nehme sogar an" und nun lachte er laut, du hast ihn extra stark verschlossen, damit dein oller Dad nichts von George erfährt.

Ich werde mich auf keinen Fall in die erste große Liebe meiner Tochter einmischen...naja ok ich würde es gerne. Denn wer teilt gerne seine kleine mit einem anderen, aber irgendwann kommt dieser Tag sowieso.

Und die erste große Liebe, die vergisst man im Leben nie, deshalb sollte diese Erinnerung so schön wie möglich sein."

Er grinst sie an und machte eine Faust.

"Hmmm obwohl... werde ich ihn umbringen müssen, wenn er meiner Kleinen einen Korb gibt." Dann lachte er laut los, da Kayla ihn erschrocken ansah.

"Er hat mich zum Ball eingeladen" redete Kayla nun locker drauf los. Es war, als wären Tausend Lasten von ihr abgefallen.

"Und, sag jetzt nicht du hast abgelehnt!", fragte er und schaute sie irritiert an.

"Nein hab ich natürlich nicht, ich wollte zwar, aber dann hat er... "Sie verstummte und wurde rot. " Aber vielleicht geh ich doch nicht hin. Wir sollen Kleider anziehen, würg." Kayla rümpfte die Nase.

Snape lachte wieder laut los: "Klar es heißt ja auch Tanzball und da ziehen Mädchen nun mal Kleider an." Er kannte seine Tochter. Ihr waren Kleider schon immer ein Gräuel gewesen. Seitdem sie selbstständig entscheiden konnte, hatte sie nie eines getragen.

"Zufälligerweise habe ich eines hier so in den Schränken gefunden" sagte er und grinste.

Er stand auf und holte ein Paket hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

"Daddy, ne ist klar... zufälligerweise"

Sie öffnete das Paket und ihre Augen wurden größer. Es war ein wunderschönes knallrotes langes Ballkleid. Es hatte leichte Träger, die mit Steinen besetzt waren. Oben war es sehr tailliert geschnitten und wurde unten etwas weiter. Sie drehte es und sah, dass es hinten tief Rückenfrei war. Sie grinste, denn das gefiel ihr.

"Na du findest es ja so toll, dein Tattoo zu zeigen" sagte er lachend und rollte die Augen.

Kayla fiel ihrem Dad um den Hals. "Danke, danke, danke, es ist so toll. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so nen tollen Geschmack hast."

Sie setzten sich nun wieder auf die Decke vor den Kamin und erzählten sich dies und das. Es hatte Kayla gefehlt so mit ihrem Dad zu reden.

So gegen neun verließ Kayla ihren Vater und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Hermine war noch wach und las.

"Na wie war es bei dem ollen Snape?" fragte sie.

"Och der Blödmann hat mich alle Regale vom Vorratsraum putzen lassen" sagte Kayla.

Das Kleid hatte sie bei ihrem Dad gelassen. Er wollte es ihr morgen per Eule zusenden. Es hätten bestimmt einige dumme Fragen gestellt, wenn sie damit aus Snapes Kerker gekommen wäre.

Sie zog sich einen Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett.

Hermine aber beobachtete sie noch skeptisch. "Regale putzen, das hat doch Lavender gestern bei ihm machen müssen" sagte sie zu sich selber.


	16. Ein gespräch mit Dumbledore

14 EIN GESPRÄCH MIT DUMBLEDORE

Kayla saß zusammen mit den anderen beim Mittagessen, als Professor McConagall auf sie zukam.

"Miss Angel" sagte sie freundlich, "sie möchten gleich nach dem Mittagessen zum Schulleiter kommen. Spaghetti!", drehte sich um und ging Richtung Lehrerpult.

"Oh oh "sagte Seamus, "der blöde Affe von Snape hat dich garantiert bei Professor Dumbledore verpetzt, da bin ich mir sicher… weil du neulich so Vorlaut warst!"

"Mir doch egal" sagte Kayla, um zu verstecken, wie nervös sie auf einmal wurde. Was wollte Dumbledore von ihr?

Nach dem Essen ging sie Richtung Schulleiterbüro. Sie stand nun vor dem Wasserspeier, aber nichts geschah. "Na toll" sagte sie leise. „Wie ich da rein komme, hätte man mir ja ruhig sagen können". Sie entschied sich erstmal zu warten. Nach ca. 5 Minuten bewegte sich der Wasserspeier auf einmal und Professor Dumbledore erschien.

"Na, warum stehst du denn hier rum?Du hättest doch einfach reinkommen können" sagte er.

"Wie denn ohne Passwort, Professo?r" erwiderte Kayla.

"Wieso das hat dir doch Professor McConagall doch mitgeteilt oder nicht. Es lautet Spaghetti" sagte Dumbledore.

"Oh" dachte Kayla. Sie hatte gemeint Professor McConagall hätte zu sich selber gesagt, was sie wohl zu Mittag Essen wollte.

Sie betrat nun das Schulleiterbüro. Ihr gefiel es sehr gut. Es war schlicht und einfach eingerichtet. Eine Menge Bücher natürlich, wie soll es sonst anders sein für einen Schulleiter. Den sprechenden Hut entdeckte sie, und auch Fawkes war nicht zu übersehen. Dieser fiepte leise, als er sie sah.

"Kannst ihn ruhig anfassen, wenn du willst, er mag das "sagte Professor Dumbledore.

Kayla ging rüber und streichelte sachte sein Gefieder.

"Na, mein Kleiner. Du bist aber hübsch."

"Warum ich dich sprechen will, möchtest du doch bestimmt wissen oder?" Kayla nickte.

„Naja, dein Vater sagte mir, dass es dir im Moment nicht besonders gut ginge und da dachte ich, dass ich dir ein paar Fragen, soweit wie möglich beantworten werde, damit du ein wenig mehr verstehst" plauderte Dumbledore los.

"Oh Gott, ich bringe Daddy um, wenn er ihm was von George erzählt hat" dachte sie.

"Also dann frag mal los" lächelte Dumbledore sie an. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und schaute sie an.

"Gut" sagte Kayla. "Was ist der Orden des Phönix?

"Der Orden des Phönix ist, als Voldemort das erste Mal an der Macht war, von mir gegründet worden. Es handelt sich um eine Gruppe von Leuten, die gegen seine Machenschaften waren, und es heute, zum Teil zumindest noch sind. Leider hatte wir damals etliche Verluste. Deine Eltern gehörten auch dazu" sagte er und schaute dabei ein wenig traurig.

„Seitdem er wieder aufgetaucht ist, habe ich natürlich sofort alle wieder einberufen und wir haben diesmal noch eine Menge Leute dazu gewonnen. Einige Mitglieder der alten Truppe wissen natürlich von dir. Lupin, McConagall, Hagrid, Molly und Arthur Weasley, mein Bruder Aberforth und noch einige andere.

Kayla erschrak. Die Weasleys wussten von ihr. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie und George. Durch sie bestand vielleicht Gefahr für George und sie würden sie deswegen nicht mögen oder... sie versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen.

"Warum gerade jetzt?" fragte Kayla weiter. "Warum nach so langer Zeit? Warum nicht mit 10, 14 oder 15, warum jetzt?"

"Weil etwas geschehen ist, womit wir nicht gerechnet haben „sagte Dumbledore, stand auf und ging im Zimmer umher.

„Die Seherin Sybill Trelawney, die damals die Prophezeiung machte, ist spurlos verschwunden. Sie arbeitete hier als Lehrerin, was meine Absicht war, damit ich auch sie schützen konnte. Es gab kleine Differenzen zwischen uns und sie ist bei Nacht und Nebel verschwunden und keiner von uns hat es mitbekommen. Sybill ist im Moment seelisch ein wenig labil und hat ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle."

Dass sie ab und zu gerne einen trank verschwieg er Kayla.

„Und ich vermute…, es ist aber nur eine Vermutung, hat Voldemort es auf sie abgesehen, da er mittlerweile bestimmt weiß, von wem die Prophezeiung gestammt hat. Und Sybill weis von dir" erzählte er weiterhin.

Kayla schluckte, doch sie sagte nichts.

"Wir haben, als Harry und Du ungefähr Acht wart, hier im meinem Büro gesessen, als Sybill in eine Trance verfiel. Ich war ganz erstaunt, denn das war nach der Ersten Prophezeiung nicht wieder passiert.

Sie sagte eigentlich nicht viel, sondern nur die Worte: "Der Zwilling wird dir beistehen!" sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Natürlich war ich geschockt. Woher wusste sie? Und warum nach Acht Jahren erst. Sybill benahm sich danach wieder ganz normal, aber mir fiel ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht auf und ich war, und bin mir sicher, dass sie im Unterbewusstsein doch irgendetwas mitbekommen hatte. Und das ist gefährlich. Solange sie hier im Hogwarts war, hatten wir sie im Visier. Wir konnten sie schützen. Aber nun…" Er seufzte leicht.

"Und so habe ich beschlossen, dass du nun endlich eingeweiht werden musst."

"Aber was bringt es uns im Endeffekt. Harry weiß doch gar nicht, dass es mich oder diese Prophezeiung gibt" sagte Kayla.

"Natürlich würde ich Harry zur Seite stehen, aber ich will, dass er endlich erfährt, wer ich bin."

"Noch nicht Kayla, noch nicht. Es wäre im Moment noch zuviel für ihn. Er hat so vieles mitgemacht in den letzten Jahren. Ich dachte mir, solange sich Voldemort ruhig verhält, will ich Harry diese ruhigen Momente gönnen. Letztes Jahr war… Gott sei es gedankt sehr ruhig. Harry hatte, und hat immer noch Spaß mit seinen Freunden. Auch hat er die erste Liebe gefunden. Lassen wir ihm wenigstens einmal diese Zeit. Es werden noch genug schwer Zeiten auf ihn und auch auf uns zukommen.

Aber ich dachte mir, dass wenigstens du endlich deinen Bruder kennen lernen solltest."

Er kam auf Kayla zu und berührte ihre Schultern.

Demnächst aber… demnächst werde ich dir erlauben, dich einem Menschen zu offenbaren" sagte Dumbledore. Kayla dachte natürlich sofort an George, aber Dumbledore hatte eine ganz andere Person in Aussicht. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum diese Person diesmal so lange brauchte.

"Und noch etwas" fügte er fort: „Versuch so wenig Kontakt wie möglich zu Hagrid oder Remus zu haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du Remus näher kennen lernen möchtest oder Hagrid einige Fragen stellen willst" sagte er grinsend. „Aber bitte sei behutsam!"

Kayla nickte. Dann stand sie auf und verließ Dumbledores Büro.


	17. Verteidigung bei Moody

Verteidigung bei Moody

"Man" sagte Kayla " an Moody kann ich mich noch immer nicht so recht gewöhnen. Er sieht so unheimlich aus. .

"Ja schon" sagte Harry " aber er hat dafür einige nach Askaban gebracht. Ich find ihn Klasse. Und was mich besonders freut, dass es nun der Richtige ist.

Er grinste.

"Hä?" fragte sie.

"Na damals im Jahr vom Trimagischen Turnier, hat Barty Crouch Junior ihn entführt und mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank seine Gestalt angenommen. Er war es, der mich damals zu Voldemort gebracht hat" sagte Harry.

Kayla wusste dies natürlich von ihrem Dad, aber sie tat so als wüsste sie von nichts.

"Ist nicht wahr" sagte sie.

"Ja und deswegen ist Cedric Diggory gestorben" sagte Harry mit trauriger Stimme. Es war selten dass er darüber sprach. „Er hat den Trimagischen Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt und da Cedric und ich beschlossen hatte, zusammen das Ding zu machen, sind wir natürlich beide bei Voldemort gelandet."

„Ja davon hatte ich gehört" sagte Kayla, „aber was war denn dann mit Moody?"

"Naja irgendwann ist es dann aufgeflogen, dass Moody nicht Moody war".

"Ist ja grauselig" sagte sie.

Die zwei saßen mit den anderen im Klassenzimmer und warteten auf Moody.

"Bin mal gespannt, was er heute mit uns vorhat. Bei ihm weiß man ja nie" sagte Hermine. Sie stand hinter Ron und hatte die Arme um seine Schultern gelegt.

"Guten Morgen Klasse" sagte Moody, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat.

"Guten Morgen Professor Moody" erwiderten sie.

"Heute dachte ich mir, testen wir mal… wie Kampfbereit ihr seid" sagte er "Einer wird sich in die Mitte des Raumes stellen und einige von euch werden um denjenigen postiert. Dann dürft ihr euch mit Flüchen bombardieren" sagte er.

Die Klasse schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Aber wir werden uns wehtun" sagte Seamus.

"Mr. Finnigan, meinen sie wirklich ich will sie hier in Gefahr bringen. Natürlich werde ich einen Schutzschild um alle ziehen, dann prallen die Flüche ab. Alle Flüche sind ihnen erlaubt, bis natürlich die Drei".

Alle wussten dass die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gemeint waren.

"Bitte keine ungesagten Zauber. Ich will sehen welche, und wie schnell ihr sie benutzt. OK?"

"Longbottom, sie fangen an". Neville stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und schluckte. "Weasley, Finnigan, Goyle, Parkinson und Patil. Ihr stellt euch um ihn herum.

"Kann's losgehen?" fragte Moody und Neville nickte.

"Auf Drei. Eins, Zwei, Drei" schrie Moody.

Die fünf bombardierten Neville mit verschiedenen Flüchen und dieser versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich abzuwehren und Gegenflüche auf die anderen zu schießen.

Es war nicht einfach, denn fünf gegen eins.

"Protego" schrie Neville und dann sofort "Impedimenta".

"Halt genug" sagte Professor Moody "das war nicht schlecht Longbottom, aber nicht schnell genug. Einen Todesser interessiert nicht, ob du langsam bist, er schlägt zu."

"Mr. Malfoy, sie sind dran" sagte er nun. Draco stellte sich mit erhobenem Kopf in die Mitte.

"Jetzt zeig ich euch Flaschen mal wie das geht" sagte er leise, aber man hatte ihn gehört.

"Potter, Angel, Crabbe, Abbott und Granger" sagte er und die fünf stellten sich um ihn herum auf.

Kayla flüsterte Harry noch schnell was ins Ohr. Er grinste und nickte.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei" schrie Moody wieder.

Draco wollte gerade loslegen, da schrieen Harry und Kayla gemeinsam "Langlock".

"Halt" schrie Moody und grinste.

"Tja Mr. Malfoy, dass war es für sie. Sie waren zu langsam. Und nun haben sie die Zunge am Gaumen."

Harry und Kayla klatschten ab. Draco war stinksauer.

"Miss Angel, sie sind die Nächste" sagte er. Er wollte wissen, wie sie es anstellt. Das mit Malfoy war pfiffig gewesen "dachte Moody."

Kayla stolzierte an Draco vorbei. "So Süßer, nun zeige ich dir mal, wie das funktioniert" sagte sie grinsend.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Goyle und Thomas" sagte er.

Sie stellten sich um Kayla. "Eins, Zwei, Drei" schrie Moody erneut.

Kayla reagierte sofort. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell und rief "Expelliarmus". Harry konnte gerade noch Pro... sagen, als sein Zauberstab schon futsch war. Auch Malfoys Zauberstab lag vor ihren Füssen. Sie hob sie flink auf, steckte sie zwischen die Finger, dann drehte sie sich wieder blitzschnell im Kreis und rief "Restum in Momento"

"Stopp" sagte Moody und lachte. "Das war ja der Wahnsinn Miss Angel. Wie haben sie das geschafft?" sagte er.

Ron und Neville standen mit offenem Mund da und schüttelten den Kopf "Vollkrass" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

"Cool" sagte Hermine. Harry, Dean und Seamus applaudierten.

"Danke" sagte Kayla.

Doch Hermine war wieder stutzig geworden. "Sie erinnert mich an jemanden" dachte sie. Und Hermines Neugierde wurde noch größer.


	18. Aufklärung

Aufklärung

Tatsächlich hatte Hermine sich Gedanken wegen Kayla und Professor Snape gemacht. Irgendwas hatte Kayla zu verbergen. Und Snape war dieses Jahr auch sehr komisch drauf. Er war wie sonst auch streng und motzig, aber irgendwie schien es ihr, als wäre ihm manchmal ängstlich zumute.

Diesmal wollte sie aber sofort Antworten haben. "Wenn irgendjemand Bescheid weiß, dann er" sagte sie sich, "da bin ich mir sicher." Erst einmal wollte sie den anderen nichts erzählen, alleine wegen George und Kayla.

Also ging sie an einem Donnerstagmorgen Richtung Schulleiterbüro. Im Gegensatz zu Kayla hatte sie sofort verstanden, dass es sich bei „Spaghetti", um das Passwort für den Wasserspeier handelt.

"Spaghetti" sagte sie, als sie den Wasserspeier erreicht hatte. Und tatsächlich, er ging zur Seite. Sie ging die Treppe rauf und blieb dann an der Türe stehen. Sie hörte Stimmen.

"Ich hoffe er ist nicht sauer, dass ich einfach so..." Sie klopfte dann aber doch.

"Herein" rief Dumbledore.

"Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore, kann ich sie einen Moment sprechen" fragte sie.

"Ach Hermine" sagte er und lächelte. "Ich hatte eigentlich schon früher mit dir gerechnet."

Sie sah sich um, und sah, dass er alleine war. "Hmm hab mich wohl verhört" dachte sie.

"Wieso" fragte sie Dumbledore und schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Na setz dich erst einmal. Zitronenbrausebonbon?" sagte Dumbledore und hielt ihr die Schüssel hin.

"Nein danke Professor" Aber wieso haben sie denn schon auf mich gewartet, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

"Na , weil du eine schlaue Hexe bist und ich mir schon gedacht habe, wenn jemanden ungewöhnliche Dinge auffallen, dann dir.

"Was sollte mir den ungewöhnliches Auffallen?" fragte sie.

"Gute Frage" sagte er lächelnd, "aber fragen wir mal so. Was ist dir aufgefallen?"

"Nun ja, einige Personen verhalten sich meiner Meinung nach Recht merkwürdig" sagte Hermine.

"Kayla Angel zum Beispiel. Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist neu hier, aber kommt mir so bekannt vor. Und dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie einigen hier auch nicht unbekannt scheint."

"Hmmm" sagte Dumbledore leicht schmatzend. "Hab ja gesagt eine kleine schlaue Hexe bist du."

"Ja und Professor Snape ist auch irgendwie anders. Seit wann versteht er sich mit Professor Lupin so gut? Letztens kam er nach dem Unterricht zu ihm in die Klasse. Damals war er es doch Schuld, dass Professor Lupin gegangen ist" erzählte sie weiter.

"Und noch mal zurück zu Kayla." Sagte Hermine. Sie war nun irgendwie nicht mehr zu halten.

„Sie hat denselben Patron wie Harry. Aber ich habe gelesen, so was ginge nicht.

Natürlich können es dieselben Arten von Tieren sein, aber sie gleichen sich total."

"Doch das gibt es schon, dass zwei Leute den selben Patronus haben" sagte Dumbledore nun leise.

"Nein, Professor. Harrys Hirsch ist die Animagusgestalt seines Vaters James. Es sei denn...nein das kann nicht sein."

Sie stockte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Warum bin ich da nicht alleine drauf gekommen. Kayla kann doch unmöglich mit Harry verwandt sein oder??

"Doch Hermine" sagte Dumbledore lächelnd "du ahnst schon richtig. Aber sie ist nicht nur so eine Verwandte. Kayla ist Harrys Schwester. Seine Zwillingsschwester. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass überhaupt jemand Verdacht schöpft… weil sehr ähnlich sehen sie sich ja wirklich nicht. Also mit Piercings und Tattoo unser Harry, neee" sagte er und grinste nun.

"Aber wieso hat sie Harry nichts gesagt? Oder weiß sie es selber nicht?" fragte Hermine nun.

"Doch sie weis es aber ich habe es ihr sozusagen verboten" sagte Dumbledore. "Ich wollte Harry noch ein wenig schonen. Außerdem müssen wir es vor Voldemort geheim halten. Und falls er von Harrys Geist Besitz ergreift, würde er es erfahren. Erst wenn ich sicher bin, dass Harry seinen Geist vollkommen verschließen kann, soll er seine Schwester kennen lernen."

"Aber ist es für Kayla nicht sehr schwer. Ihr Bruder ist ihr so nah und doch so fern" seufzte Hermine.

"Ich werde dir gleich alles in Ruhe erklären. Zuerst sollst du wissen, dass es noch mehr Dinge gibt, weshalb ich es Harry schonend beibringen muss. Ich vermute, du wirst gleich genau so geschockt reagieren, wie Harry, wenn er es erfährt. Ich werde dir gleich jemanden zeigen. Und zwar die Person, die Kayla die letzten Jahre großgezogen hat und liebt wie das eigene Kind" sagte Dumbledore.

"Du kannst nun rauskommen" sagte Dumbledore. Hermine stiess einen leisen Schrei aus und wurde leichenblass….., denn hinter der Bücherwand erschien Severus Snape.

"Guten Morgen Hermine" sagte er.

Sie war erstaunt. Snape hatte sie in all den Jahren nie beim Vornamen genannt und er sah anders aus... er lächelte.

"Ähm… Guten Morgen Professor Snape" sagte sie dann. „Aber ich verstehe nicht…

"Ich werde dir gleich alles erklären, aber zuerst... Severus holst du bitte deine Tochter." Severus nickte und ging hinaus.

Dumbledore fing an Hermine die Geschichte von Kayla zu erzählen. Von ihrer Geburt. Von Severus Verrat und dann seiner Reue. Wie Kayla aufgewachsen ist, und wer vom Orden von ihr wusste.

Hermine sagte nichts. Ab und zu zuckte sie zusammen, mal liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen oder sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass Severus und Kayla schon seit langer Zeit hinter ihr standen. Auch Kayla liefen die Tränen. Ihr Vater hatte die Arme um sie gelegt.

Dumbledore erzählte ihr dann von Professor Trelawneys Verschwinden und das er deshalb beschlossen hatte, zumindest Kayla einzuweihen.

Professor Snape tat Hermine auf einmal furchtbar leid.

"Wie schwer muss es für den Professor gewesen sein. Alles von Voldemort und den eigenen Leuten 17 Jahre geheim zu halten. Und all die Jahre mit einer Maske zu leben. Er kann ja gar nicht so fies sein, wenn er Kayla so liebt" sagte sie.

"Na das hoffe ich doch schwer" sagte Severus grinsend. Hermine drehte sich um.

Kayla stand dort mit verweinten Augen. Dann lief sie auf ihre Freundin zu.

"Bitte sei mir nicht böse Hermine, aber ich durfte nichts sagen. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft auf Lügen aufgebaut. Es tut mir leid."

"Ich bin doch nicht böse Kayla" sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre Freundin. "Wie schwer muss das alles für dich sein, immer aufzupassen, dass dir nichts rausrutscht. Und glaube mir, wenn Harry und die anderen es erfahren, die denken genauso."

"Ich hoffe es" sagte Kayla leise.

"Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten Hermine" sagte nun Severus. Besuche mich und Kayla 1 Woche in den Ferien. Ich möchte dass wenigstens eine Person den wahren Severus Snape kennen lernt. Nur wenn du möchtest natürlich.

"Sehr gerne" sagte Hermine. Denn sie war sehr neugierig geworden.

"So nun raus mit euch beiden" sagte Dumbledore nun lachend. "Und denkt bitte dran, kein Wort."

"Versprochen" riefen beide und liefen Arm in Arm aus dem Büro.


	19. Tanzabend

TANZABEND

Endlich war der Langersehnte Tag des Tanzabends gekommen. Es herrschte reger Trubel in Hogwarts. Über Nacht war der große Saal wunderschön dekoriert worden. Überall hingen Lampions, die ihre Farbe und Girlanden, die ihre Form änderten.

Einige Mädchen, darunter Lavender und Anhang zum Beispiel, liefen aufgebracht durch die Schule und diskutierten über Kleider, MakeUp und Frisuren.

"Man diese Weiber" sagte Fred, "dass die immer so ein Theater machen müssen."

Sie saßen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum um die Zeit bis zum Abend totzuschlagen, da es draußen wie aus Eimern schüttete.

"´Wie man munkelt hat Professor Dumbledore die "Cravenders" eingeladen" sagte Lee, „dann hol ich mir gleich mal ein Autogramm."

"Was" rief Kayla, "Cravenders. Man dann flipp ich aus. Die find ich der Oberhammer."

"Jo" sagte Neville "die sind voll krass."

Kayla sprang auf, schnappte sich Neville und beide tanzten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Oh oh, ich glaube Kayla müssen wir festbinden" rief Fred, der mit George lachend in einer Ecke saß.

"Man, dass warten immer so lange dauert, wenn man sich auf etwas freut" sagte Hermine.

Kayla schaute sie verschmitzt an und meinte dann ganz trocken: "Dir kann es doch gar nicht langweilig sein, du bist doch die meiste Zeit mit Rons Mund beschäftigt."

Alle lachten laut los und Lee kippte vom Stuhl. Ron und Hermine liefern rot an und vermieden es ganze Zehn Minuten sich nicht zu küssen.

Fred und George saßen immer noch flüsternd in der Ecke. "Hey ihr zwei" rief Harry, was heckt ihr wieder aus. Bestimmt wieder eine neue Erfindung oder?"

Fred grinste ihn an, sagte aber nichts.

Die zwei heckten keineswegs etwas aus, sie redeten über Kayla.

"Und wie willst du es anstellen. Hast dir was überlegt, wie du es ihr sagen willst?" fragte Fred George.

George stellte sich dumm und sagte: "Was denn".

"Na, das du in sie verknallt bist. Hältst du uns eigentlich für bescheuert? Man muss ja aufpassen, dass deine Augen nicht rauskullern, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Außerdem verhältst du dich immer wie ein Volltrottel" sagte er lachend.

"Und ich bin ich dein Zwillingsbruder, ich weis wenn mir dir was nicht stimmt" und boxte ihn gegen den Arm.

"Weis ja selber nicht was los ist" sagte George. "Ich kenn mich ja selber nicht mehr. Sonst war es mir egal, welches Mädel vor mir stand, ich hatte meistens nen Spruch parat, aber bei ihr..." er schielte zu ihr rüber.

"Georgie ist verliebt, Georgie ist verliebt" zankte Fred ihn.

"Man, willst es nicht gleich laut ausposaunen" zischte George lachend.

"Klar, wenn du mich lässt" grinste Fred. "Also lass dir was einfallen, ansonsten mach ich das wirklich."

Colin betrat den Raum und rief: "Kayla hab hier ein Paket für dich. Lag in der Eulerei."

"Danke" sagte Kayla. Sie wusste, dass es ihr Kleid war.

"Los aufmachen und zeigen" sagte Ginny neugierig.

"Nene das bekommst erst später zu sehen, ich kenn deines ja auch noch nicht" sagte Kayla.

George, der noch immer in der Ecke saß, machte sich schon seine Gedanken.

"Wie mag sie wohl aussehen?" Garantiert toll das war er sich sicher. Für ihn war sie immer toll.

"Junge heute musst du diese Chance nutzen" sagte er zu sich selber "sonst wird das nie was."

So gegen Sechs verschwanden die Mädels, um sich fertig zu machen. Die drei zogen sich hinter ihren Vorhängen um, weil sie die Kleider der anderen noch nicht kannten.

"Boah ich und in einem Kleid" sagte Kayla motzig. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl.

"So fertig" rief Ginny, "ihr auch".

"Ja" riefen Hermine und Kayla gleichzeitig. Sie öffneten die Vorhänge.

Ginny hatte ein schönes langes mit Pailletten besticktes schwarzes Kleid an. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit einer schönen Spange zusammengehalten. Das Rot ihrer Haare passte wundervoll mit dem Kleid zusammen.

Hermine hatte sich für ein mintgrünes Kleid entschieden. Es war auch lang, aber enganliegend. Ihre Haare hatte sie diesmal offen gelassen. Nur ein kleines Diadem schmückte es.

"Wow" sagte Ginny, du siehst klasse aus Kayla. George wird umfallen."

„Ja" sagte Hermine "find ich auch. Verstehe gar nicht was du hast. Du kannst dich doch mit deiner Figur in einem Kleid zeigen."

„Naja" dachte Kayla sich. „Man kann sich daran gewöhnen. Aber was ist wenn George es fürchterlich findet oder mich auslacht."

"Danke" sagte sie leise.

Auf einmal fing Hermine fürchterlich an zu lachen und Kayla dachte schon es wäre etwas mit ihr. Sie schaute an sich runter und dann zu Hermine

"Aber wenn du mit Lockenwicklern im Haar gehst, ergreift George garantiert die Flucht" sagte sie noch immer lachend. Nun musste Kayla mitlachen.

"Oh Gott, die hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Los hilf mir doch mal."

Hermine verhalf ihr zu einer schönen Hochsteckfrisur.

Sie betrachtete sich noch mal ausgiebig vor dem Spiegel. "Naja" sagte sie.

"Vor allen dingen find ich das rückenfrei so klasse Sieht scharf auf mit dem Tattoo" sagte Ginny und rief dann: "Ich will auch sowas" und machte einen Schmollmund.

Die Jungs warteten vor dem Saal auf sie. Fred hatte schon Angelina im Arm. Sie hatte auch freiwillig das 8. Jahr belegt und für die beiden war es klar, dass wie wieder gemeinsam zum Ball gehen würden.

"Ich hoffe, wir müssen nicht wieder so einen dämlichen Eröffnungstanz machen."

"Glaub ich nicht" sagte Ron. "Es nennt sich zwar Ball, aber für mich ist das ne Fete."

"Man wo bleiben die Dr..." wollte Harry sagen, verstummte und fing an zu lächeln.

"Hi Jungs" rief Kayla schon die Treppe herab. Sie war sehr nervös, wollte es aber nicht zeigen. "Nanu wo ist denn mein Partner für den heutigen Abend geblieben?" fragte sie. George hatte sich ganz schnell hinter Fred gestellt und tat so als würde er sich den Schuh zubinden, als er Kayla die Treppe runterkommen sah. Ihm hatte es den Atem verschlagen. "Nu aber los George" zischte Fred leise.

"Moment bin hier" rief George "verdammte Schuhe"

Er ging auf sie zu und sagte: "Steht's zu Diensten Mylady und verbeugte sich". "Spinner" lachte Kayla.

Auch Harry und Ron hatten ihre Freundinnen stürmisch begrüßt. "Krass" sagte Harry und Ginny lachte ihn an. Er sagte dann auch: "Darf ich bitten meine Dame" und rauschte mit Ginny in den Saal.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich eigentlich nicht viel gesagt. Sie sahen sich nur an und küssten sich. "Man immer diese Knutscherei, ist ja ekelig" feixte Fred.

Gott sei Dank mussten sie nicht wie damals einen Eröffnungstanz leisten. Es war wirklich eher wie eine Fete. So standen die meisten auch erstmal nur rum und tranken Butterbier.

Professor Snape stand mit den anderen Lehrern natürlich auch im Saal. Als er Kayla reinkommen sah schluckte er. Da kam seine Kleine. Aber eigentlich wurde ihm immer bewusster, dass sie es bald wohl nicht mehr war. Sie wurde erwachsen. Obwohl für ihn würde sie immer seine Kleine bleiben.

So gegen Neun verstummte auf einmal die Musik und Professor Dumbledore ging an ein Mikrofon.

"Also wir haben uns gedacht, da mittlerweile die meisten von ihnen Erwachsen genug sind und größtenteils vernünftig, nicht alle, aber die meisten, werden wir Lehrer nun den Ball verlassen." Er schaute dabei in Richtung der Weasley Zwillinge und lächelte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Denn ich glaube, da sich die Musikrichtung gleich ein wenig ändern wird, fiele am Montag der Unterricht wegen allgemeiner Taubheit der Lehrer aus. So ich wünsche euch im Namen aller Lehrer noch viel Spaß, vor allendingen mit den, wie heißen sie nun noch mal...ach den Cravenders."

Die Menge jubelte. als die Gruppe die Bühne betrat.

"Ich werd wahnsinnig" rief Kayla. Sie schnappte sich einfach Georges Hand und ging Richtung Tanzfläche. George war ganz erstaunt, ihm wurde es heiß und kalt. Aber nun musste er da durch. Die beiden fingen an im Takt der Musik zu tanzen. Die meisten machten es ihnen nach. Die Tanzfläche war mittlerweile überfüllt.

"Schade, dass wir diese dämlichen Kleider anziehen müssen, so kann ich nicht tanzen. Ich brauch Beinfreiheit" sagte sie und lachte.

Ron und Fred standen nach einiger Zeit an der Theke, weil ihre Damen mal "für kleine Mädchen" mussten

"Dass die immer im Doppelpack dahin müssen" sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

Fred hatte Kayla und George beobachtet. "Mein Gott, er traut sich nicht. Was ist denn so schwer daran?"

Ron sagte nichts, er wusste wie schwer es war. Wie lange hatten er und Hermine gebraucht. Und dann mussten die anderen noch nachhelfen. Er grinste.

Sie tanzten eine ganze Weile, bis George meinte, er bräuchte eine kleine Pause.

"Wie schon aufgeben. Ich werd gerade mal warm" lachte Kayla ihn an.

"Geh schon George, ich löse dich ab" sagte Neville der neben ihnen mit Luna getanzt hatte. "Luna braucht auch ne Pause. Aber nur wenn es ok für dich ist?"

"Ja, aber nur wenn ich sie gleich wiederbekomme" grinste George. Kayla schnappte sich nun Neville.

Ja Neville und Luna. Seit ihrem Abenteuer mit Harry im Ministerium waren die beiden unzertrennlich geworden.

George ging rüber zu Ron und Fred, die an der Getränketheke standen. "Na, wo sind den eure Holden geblieben" fragte er.

"Für kleine Mädchen" sagte Fred, "weist doch wie die sind, die gehen da nie alleine hin."

"Und warum stehst du hier nun rum" fragte Ron. "So kommst du ja nie zu was" und lachte.

"Ach lass du mich doch in Ruhe" sagte George sauer und nahm sich noch ein Butterbier.

"Man Georgie, ist doch nur Spaß" sagte Ron.

"Ja ich weis" sagte dieser und grinste nun doch. "Was soll ich denn machen? Wenn sie mich anschaut, verschlägst mir die Sprache."

"Ich komme gleich wieder Jungs, muss mal eben mit Ginny reden" sagte Fred und ging in Richtung Vorhalle, weil Ginny dort mit Harry stand.

"Ginny du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Geh mal eben und wünsch dir einen langsameren Song. Ich glaube wir müssen unserem Bruder ein wenig Starthilfe verschaffen" und zwinkerte.

"Geht klar" sagte Ginny.

Fred ging nun wieder zu George und Ron zurück. "So Alter, ich muss meine Drohung wohl war machen. Wenn du gleich beim nächsten Lied nicht zur ihr gehst, mit ihr tanzt und ihr was von deinen Gefühlen sagst, dann übernehme ich das" sagte er frech grinsend.

George wurde blass im Gesicht, denn er wusste, dass Fred es garantiert wahr machen würde.

"Ok ich Versuchs" sagte er leise. Ron sah in grinsend an.

Kayla hatte mittlerweile einen Riesendurst bekommen und war auch an die Theke gekommen. "Man ist mir heiß" sagte sie und nahm sich ein Butterbier.

Die Tanzfläche war mittlerweile nicht mehr so voll. Viele hatten sich in die Vorhalle, wo es belegte Brötchen und Kürbiskuchen gab verzogen. Andere wiederum waren ein wenig an die frische Luft gegangen.

Ginny kam nun mit Harry auch an die Theke und zwinkerte Fred und Ron zu. Mittlerweile waren Angelina und Hermine auch wieder erschienen.

Sie unterhielten sich mit Kayla über Neville. Er sei richtig locker geworden und tanzen konnte er prima.

Es wurde dunkler im Saal und die Band fing an, ein romantisches Lied zu spielen.

Fred stupste George von hinten an und flüsterte "Los jetzt."

George schluckte, ging dann auf Kayla zu und nahm ihr das Butterbier aus der Hand. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, aber er zog sie einfach Richtung Tanzfläche.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie tanzten langsam zum Rhythmus der Musik. "Oh man" dachte Kayla "ich sag's ihm, ich sag's ihm gleich. Ich kann nicht anders."

Aber erstmal sagte sie dann doch nichts. Sie genoss es einfach in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Auf einmal schaute George sie an und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "Ich wollte dir schon lange mal sagen, wie toll ich dich finde. Ich habe mich schon am ersten Tag in dich ver..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Kayla hatte ihm ihre Finger auf den Mund gelegt. Dann zog sie ihn an sich ran und küsste ihn.

Die beiden erschraken auf einmal als Fred schrie: "Ja, endlich", verstummte dann aber sofort wieder. Es war ihm halt so rausgerutscht.

Kayla und George schauten sich an und lachten.

"Komm" sagte George lachend und laut, sodass Fred ihn hören konnte. "Wir gehen ein wenig spazieren, da stört uns niemand"


	20. Bereit

BEREIT

Harry besuchte Professor Dumbledore jeden Freitag, um mit ihm Okklumentik zu lernen. Er hatte Riesen Fortschritte gemacht, was sicher auch daran lag, dass er seinen Lehrer diesmal mochte.

Er stand nun wieder in Dumbledores Büro und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

"So noch mal Harry" sagte Dumbledore, "konzentriere dich"

"LEGILIMENS" rief er.

Harrys Gedanken kreisten diesmal um Ginny. Es sah sie nah vor sich im Wasser. Sie waren an dem See und sie kam auf ihn zu geschwommen.

"Nein" das soll er nicht sehen, das ist mir zu peinlich. Er kämpfte. "Nein, Nein, Nein" Seine Knie schmerzten furchtbar.

"Ja" flüsterte Dumbledore, "gut so Harry. Gib nicht auf. Lass mich nicht zu tief blicken."

"Gut Harry, gut" schrie er auf. "Du hast es geschafft".

Harry schaute ihn nun an. Ihm tat noch immer alles weh. "Was, Sir?"

"Na sieh doch. Du hast mich entwaffnet und das ohne dabei auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Prima."

"Oh das habe ich ja gar nicht bemerkt" sagte Harry. "Sorry Professor."

"Nein Harry du hast es geschafft. Du bist nun bereit."

"Das heißt, sie werden mir jetzt endlich was erzählen" fragte er erfreut.

"Ja Harry, aber nicht alles auf einmal. OK? Ich glaube das wäre dann doch zuviel auf einmal.

Ich werde dir Erinnerungen im Denkarium zeigen. Sie stammen von zwei, eigentlich nur von einer Person.

Aber ich bitte dich um eins. Sage und frage nichts. Erst wenn du alles gesehen hast. Ich hoffe du wirst dann alles verstehen."

Harry verstand zwar nicht warum aber nickte.

"Nun gut" sagte Dumbledore. Er holte die Schale hervor. "Die Erinnerung befindet sich schon darin" sagte er.

Harry sah hinein. Tief und tiefer.

Er fand sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Dieser saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Vor ihm saß ein Mann. Er konnte ihn nicht richtig erkennen, da er ihn nur von der Seite sah und es schon sehr dunkel war.

"Willst du es wirklich tun" fragte Dumbledore den Mann.

"Ja, das will ich. Ich möchte ihnen und auch den anderen Beweisen, dass ich mich geändert habe und nun auf der richtigen Seite stehe. Ich weis es wird schwer, ich kenne mich nicht aus mit Kindern."

Harry schaute verwirrt. Es war Snape, der da sprach und etwas von Kindern faselte.

"Du wirst nicht alleine sein. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du jeden von uns darum bitten. Für ein Zuhause ist schon gesorgt. Es ist gut gesichert und wer würde schon denken, dass du in einer sonnigen Muggelgegend zu finden bist.

"Das stimmt. Aber wo ist sie eigentlich?"

"Minerva wird sie gleich herbringen" sagte Dumbledore.

"Aber eins Severus möchte ich dir noch sagen. Du weist, ich bin ein Mensch, der an das gute im Menschen glaubt.

Doch geschieht ihr etwas oder du verrätst uns, dann wird du bis ans Ende deiner Tage keine Ruhe vor mir finden" sagte er leicht Drohend.

"Nein Sir. Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen" sagte Snape.

Es klopfte und Minerva McGonagall betrat den Raum mit einem Bündel im Arm.

Harry sah, dass sich ein Baby darin befand.

"Gib sie ihm Minerva" sagte Dumbledore.

Diese übergab Snape das Bündel mit einem nicht ganz zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Pass gut auf sie auf" sagte sie.

"Das werde ich. Ich schwöre" antwortete Snape mit leiser Stimme.

Er besah sich das kleine Bündel und sagte: "Sie sieht aus wie ihre Mutter".

Harry wurde zurückgezogen. "Ähmm Professor..." er verstummte. Dumbledore hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Er sollte ja nicht.

Dumbledore legte noch eine Erinnerung in die Schale. "Noch diese eine für heute Harry. Weitere folgen das nächste Mal."

Harry schaute nun wieder in die Schale.

Er sah ein kleines Mädchen von 3-4 Jahren in einem Sandkasten im Garten eines schicken kleinen Haus sitzen. Die Wohngegend war auch sehr schön, wie Harry sah. Severus Snape kam aus der Türe.

"Na mein Schatz, was machst du?"

Er sah verändert aus. Trug eine blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt. Harry war vollkommen baff. Er kannte Snape nur mit tiefschwarzem Umhang und düster schauend. Nun sah er schon fast aus wie ein Muggel und...und er lächelte.

Snape setzte sich zu der kleinen in den Sandkasten und fing an eine Sandburg zu bauen.

"Warum zeigt er mir das" fragte sich Harry.

Die kleine sprang auf einmal auf und zertrat lachend die Sandburg.

"Na warte du kleine Hexe" sagte Severus Snape lachend, schnappte sie sich und warf sie in die Luft. Die kleine jauchzte.

Harry wurde wieder zurückgezogen. Er wollte schon wieder aber er sollte ja nicht. Und er hätte in diesem Moment auch nicht gekonnt. Noch immer war er geplättet von diesem völlig fremden Snape.

"So nun bis nächste Woche, Harry. Und bitte verschließe deinen Geist gut. Es wäre gefährlich, wenn Außenstehende diese Erinnerungen zu sehen bekommen."

"Gute Nacht Professor" sagte Harry.

"Gute Nacht" erwiderte Dumbledore.

Er ging hinaus Richtung Schlafsaal. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er sich aus und legte sich aufs Bett.

"Harry, alles Ok" fragte Ron

"Ja alles Ok, bin nur ein wenig kaputt" sagte Harry. Er nahm an, dass er seinen Freunden auch nichts sagen durfte.

Er drehte sich um und grübelte. Weswegen sah er Erinnerungen von Snape. Er konnte sich noch keinen Reim drauf bilden. Bald war er eingeschlafen.


	21. Dracos Rache

Dracos Rache

"Die wird sich noch wundern" sagte Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle lachten.

"Und du meinst das funktioniert" fragte Goyle.

"Klar" antwortete Draco und hielt ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand, "das funktioniert garantiert."

Er wollte sich an Kayla für ihre Demütigung rächen.

"Niemand demütigt Draco Malfoy" sagte er.

"Ok Crabbe, du sorgst dafür, dass Weasley zur richtigen Zeit da ist.

"Ja ok" grinste Crabbe.

Am nächsten Tag wollte er seinen Plan verwirklichen. Er wusste, dass Kayla in der Eulerei war. Jeder Schüler musste helfen, die Eulen zu füttern und die Nester sauber zu halten. In der großen Halle hing ein Plan, auf dem stand, wann welcher Schüler dran war. Und er hatte gesehen, dass sie Dienst hatte. In dieser Zeit war es nicht erlaubt Eulen zu versenden.

Er sagte Crabbe und Goyle Bescheid. Sie nickten ihm zu und er verschwand Richtung Eulerei.

Kayla fütterte gerade die Eulen, als Draco den Raum betrat.

"Was willst du denn hier" fragte sie forsch.

"Oh sorry, hab vergessen das groß Reinemachen angesagt ist" grinste er. "Wollt nur sehen ob eine Eule angekommen ist."

"Na dann mach" fauchte sie.

Er ging Richtung Fenster, sodass sie genau hinter ihm stand. Dann zog er das Fläschchen aus dem Umhang, öffnete es und tat sich ein Pulver auf die Hand. Dann drehte er sich um und starrte sie an.

Kayla bemerkte dies, drehte sich rum und wollte gerade fragen: "Was guckst du so blöde" als er ihr das Pulver ins Gesicht blies. Ihr wurde ganz anders und sie vergaß alles um sich herum.

Crabbe war inzwischen mit Goyle in die große Halle gegangen, wo George mit Lee saß und quatschte.

"Hey Weasley, da hast du dir ja ne treue Seele zugelegt" lachte er fies, "die ist gerade in der Eulerei schwer beschäftigt, wie ich gesehen habe.

"Klappe Crabbe" rief Lee.

"Was meinst du" fragte George und sprang auf.

"Na geh es dir doch anschauen" sagte Crabbe und lachte.

"Ach lass den Spinner doch, George" sagte Lee, aber George war schon losgelaufen.

Lee rannte hinter ihm her, aber Richtung Jungenschlafsaal, um Fred zu holen.

Kayla wusste nicht wo und wer sie war. Dann viel ihr der Junge neben ihr auf.

"Man sieht der klasse aus" dachte sie. Er kam auf sie zu. Malfoy dachte sich, warum warten. Ein bisschen Spaß kann man ja haben.

Er ging auf Kayla zu, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie verschmolzen regelrecht ineinander.

"Hmm" dachte er, „das mit dem Piercing ist gar nicht schlecht." Er genoss es regelrecht.

Dann hörte er jemanden die Treppe rausgestürmt kommen. "Na dann kann's ja losgehen" dachte Draco sich.

Er zog sie noch näher an sich ran.

Sie standen engumschlungen da, als George hereingestürmt kam und geschockt stehen blieb.

"KAYLA" schrie er, "was soll das?"

Malfoy löste die Umarmung und grinste "Ups sorry. Ich glaube ich verzieh mich mal". Dann rannte er die Treppe herunter.

George war noch immer so geschockt, dass er ihn gehen ließ.

Lee hatte mittlerweile den Schlafsaal erreicht.

"Fred" rief er. "Los du musst mit in die Eulerei. Es ist irgendwas mit George und Kayla.

"Was" fragte Ron nun.

Er erzählte ihnen, was Crabbe geäußert hatte und liefen dann Richtung Eulerei.

"Kannst du mir mal erzählen, was das da eben sollte" schrie George Kayla wütend an.

Die Wirkung des Pulvers hatte begonnen nachzulassen. Kayla schaute ihn verwirrt an und sagte:

"Was war denn"?

Für George hörte es sich so an, als würde sie ihn veräppeln.

"Ach so, du kannst dich natürlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass du gerade hier standest und Malfoys Zunge im Hals hattest. Wie für blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass sie mit einem Zauber belegt war.

"Nein, ich kann mich tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern" fauchte Kayla ihn an. Er war hier und ich habe die Eulen gefüttert. Dann würde mir übel, ja und dann stehst du hier und schreist mich an.

Wenn das ne Masche von dir ist mich loszuwerden, dann sag's einfach. Ich will dich nicht mehr und gut ist. Ich denke du vertraust mir!"

Sie fing an zu weinen. Dachte er wirklich sie würde sich mit so einem Ekel wie Malfoy abgeben.

"Ja" schrie George weiter, ich will dich nun auch nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem ich das gesehen habe. Ich könnt kotzen."

Er drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe runter. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Kayla sang auf den Boden zusammen und schluchzte laut auf.

Unten an der Treppe kamen ihm Fred, Ron, Hermine und Lee entgegen.

"Was ist los" frage Fred, als er George heulen sah.

"Na aus ist es" sagte George. "Sie hat sich wohl für Malfoy entschieden. Hab sie knutschend oben erwischt.

"Was" riefen sie im Chor.

"Das glaube ich nicht" sagte Hermine und rannte die Treppe hoch. Ron folgte ihr.

"Na dann bin ich wohl blind auf den Augen" schrie George zornig und rannte Richtung Schloss.

Fred und Lee rannten nun auch hoch in die Eulerei. Sie fanden einen schluchzende Kayla auf den Boden kauern. Hermine saß vor ihr und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kayla, was war los?" frage sie bereits zum fünften Mal, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie stand auf und ging umher.

"Kayla" sagte Fred nun laut. "Stimmt es was George sagt?" Noch immer bekam er keine Antwort. Er ging zu ihr hin

"Schau mich an, bitte." Kayla schaute nun zu ihm hoch und Fred erschrak.

"Was ist das denn?"

Hermine kam und setzte sich vor Kayla. "Dieser verdammte Mistkerl" sagte sie.

"Kayla woran erinnerst du dich?"

"Hmm, ich habe die Eulen gefüttert. Malfoy war hier und dann war mir auf einmal schlecht. Und letzte was ich dann wieder wahrnahm, dass George mich anschrie.

"MERITASERPULVER, eine Art Liebestrank, der aber nur sehr kurz wirkt" sagte Hermine. "Schaut sie euch an. Ihre Augen funkeln lila. Ein Zeichen, dass die Wirkung nachlässt. Man findet den Ersten den man sieht super toll und ist praktisch willenlos. Und man kann sich nachher an nichts erinnern. Malfoy muss es an ihr angewendet haben. Sonst war keiner hier und dann der dumme Spruch von Crabbe. Sie haben das geplant, diese blöden Idioten.

"Ich bring ihn rum" sagte Ron.

"Na dann müssen wir es nun George sagen" rief Fred.

"Nein das werde ihr nicht" sagte Kayla. "Ich habe gesehen, dass er mir nicht vertraut oder geglaubt hat. Das reicht mir."

Sie stand auf und ging raus Richtung Schloss.

"Hermine, geh bitte mit ihr" sagte Ron und sie nickte und rannte zu Kayla.

"Na wir müssen es George erzählen" sagte Lee.

"Nein, lassen wir in erstmal in Ruhe, wir sagen es ihm später. So wie der drauf war, bekommt er eh nichts mit." sagte Fred.

Kayla und Hermine hatten den Schlafsaal erreicht. Kayla zog sich andere Klamotten an, da ihre von der Eulerei schmutzig waren.

"Kayla überleg es dir noch mal" sagte Hermine. "Willst du die Beziehung einfach so wegwerfen?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber... aber. Warum hat er mir nicht geglaubt?" fragte sie.

"Na wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du George mit einer anderen siehst und er dir dann erzählt da sei nichts.

"Ich würde ihn...ach man was bin ich bescheuert." Sie heulte nun wieder. "Und nun hab ich ihn verloren. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie böse er mich angeschaut hat. Er hasst mich nun und glaubt mir doch eh kein Wort."

"Nein er hasst dich bestimmt nicht" sagte Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Ich geh ein wenig zum See runter. Bitte sei nicht böse, aber ich möchte alleine sein. Ich brauch Zeit zum Nachdenken."

"OK" sagte Hermine.

George hatte die Vorhänge seines Bettes zugezogen und lag auf seinem Bett. Er weinte noch immer.

"Warum hat sie mir das angetan? Weiß sie nicht, dass ich sie liebe. Wahrscheinlich geht das schon länger mit ihnen und sie machen sich über mich lustig. Ich dachte sie liebt mich auch." Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Fred, Ron, Lee und Harry betraten den Raum. Sie hatten Harry und Ginny die Story erzählt und Ginny war gleich in den Mädchenschlafsaal gerannt. Sie zogen Georges Vorhang auf und er drehte sich weg, damit sie seine Tränen nicht sahen.

Harry ging zu ihm und stupste ihn an. " Hey George, wir müssen mit dir reden"

"Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe" erwiderte er leise.

"MERITASERPULVER" sagte Ron laut. "Malfoy hat sie mit Meritaserpulver eingenebelt.

George drehte sich sofort um und starrte sie an. "Er hat was?"

"Na er hat sie damit wohl sagen wir mal gefügig gemacht. Wir, oder eher gesagt Hermine hat es an ihren Augen gesehen. Die waren ganz lila.

"Diese verdammte Ratte" sagte George und sprang auf und lief aus dem Schlafsaal. Die anderen hinterher.

Als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum mussten, kam Hermine ihnen entgegen.

"Wo ist Kayla? Wie geht's ihr?" fragte George.

"Na beschissen geht's ihr, was dachtest du denn. Aber mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du konntest ja nicht wissen, das dieser Idiot das mit ihr angestellt hat" Und sie ist zum See gegangen. Ginny ist zu ihr runter" sagte sie.

"Ich muss mit ihr reden" sagte George, "obwohl sie mich bestimmt nicht sehen will."

"Nun geh schon" sagte Ron" Malfoy knöpfen wir uns später vor."

George ging zum See runter. Er sah sie schon von weitem am Ufer sitzen. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und hatte ihren Kopf darin begraben. Ginny saß neben ihr und streichelte ihr Haar.

Kayla heulte immer noch. Sie hatte ihre erste große Liebe verloren und das alles wegen Malfoy. Sie hasste diesen Idioten.

"Und nun ist alles aus Ginny, er hasst mich" schluchzte sie laut. "Aber das ist mir nun egal. Er kann mich nicht lieben, wenn er mir das zutraut"

Ginny schaute hoch und sah, dass George auf dem Weg zu ihnen war.

"Ähm Kayla, da kommt George" sagte sie.

Kayla sprang auf. "Nein ich will ihn nicht sehen" sagte sie und rannte zum Schloss. Ginny hinter ihr her.

"Kayla warte" schrie George, doch sie war schon im Schloss verschwunden.

Sie rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Kayla, George sucht dich schon" sagte Ron.

"Das ist mir egal" sagte sie sauer.

Da sprang die Türe auf und George kam rein.

"Kayla nun höre mir doch mal zu" sagte er. Doch Kayla wollte schon zum Schlafsaal rauf.

"Ich bin ein Idiot" sagte er. Ihm war es egal, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum voll mit Leuten war.

George nahm ihre Hand. "Ich liebe dich" sagte er leise. "Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass du und Malfoy. Beinahe hätte ich dich verloren. Wenn die anderen nicht erkannt hätten, dass...

"Du kannst mir eine reinhauen, wenn du magst, aber bleib bei mir" sagte er weiter.

Hermine stand an der Seite und hielt fest Rons Hand. Auch alle anderen standen und schauten die zwei an und sagten keinen Ton.

Kayla heulte "Schon gut, du Idiot" sagte Kayla "du hattest mich schon wieder, als du hier reingestürmt kamst. Sie nahm ihm in den Arm. "Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert. Aber willst du mich wirklich noch, nachdem dieses Ekel mich geküsst hat?"

"Natürlich du Verrückte" sagte George, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und begrub ihn mit Küssen.

Die Clique war froh, dass die beiden sich versöhnt hatten.

"Dieser Malfoy kann was erleben, wenn wir ihn das nächste Mal erwischen" sagte Ron.

Es war Zeit zum Abendessen und sie gingen in den Saal. George hielt Kaylas Hand umschlossen und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.

"Da ist dieser Penner" sagte Harry leise zu Ginny.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er angerempelt und sah er nur noch etwas an sich vorbeistürmen. "GEORGE…Nein" schrie Kayla.

Doch George war schon bei Malfoy angelangt und hatte ihm mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Malfoy lag nun mit blutender Nase auf dem Boden.

"Lass dir das gesagt sein Malfoy. Noch mal so ne Tour und ich vergesse mich. Lass meine Freundin in Ruhe" sagte George aufgebracht.

"Tut... tut mir leid. Wollt mich nur für das letzte Mal... „Stotterte Draco.

"Achso und deshalb meinst du, du müsstest sie gleich angrapschen was. Pass auf, mein Freund" sagte George weiterhin und hob Drohend die Hand.

"Seit wann entschuldigt der sich denn" flüsterte Harry Hermine zu. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Was ist denn hier los" schrie eine aufgebrachte Professor McConagall. "Weasley, welches hyperaktive Eichhörnchen hat sie denn geritten? Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen und nach dem Essen in mein Büro. Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig."

Sie drehte sich zu Draco. "Kommen sie Mr. Malfoy, ich bringe sie zu Madame Pomfrey" sagte sie und half ihm auf.

Kayla stand mit offenem Mund da, als George zu ihr zurückkam. Die anderen applaudierten ihm.

"Ja" schrie Seamus, "das war ja der Hammer". Selbst Hermine musste lachen.

George schaute Kayla an, die ihn immer noch anstarrte und fragte "Was ist los?"

"Was los ist? Bist du denn verrückt geworden? Nun hast 2 Wochen Nachsitzen am Hals" sagte sie.

George grinste nahm sie in den Arm und sagte "Von mir aus werden es 12 Wochen. Das bist du mir Wert Süße."

"Idiot" sagte sie und küsste ihn.


	22. Sybills Qualen

Sybills Qualen

"Man hat sie gefunden Herr…,man hat sie gefunden. Chester Pride hat sie in der Nähe von Lyon gefunden. Er wartet draußen mit ihr." sagte Wurmschwanz aufgeregt.

"Lass ihn hereinkommen" sagte Lord Voldemort.

Chester Pride betrat den Raum und hat Sybill Trelawney im Arm. Sie stand stillschweigend neben ihm, da sie immer noch unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand.

Er verbeugte sich vor Lord Voldemort. "Guten Abend" eure Lordschaft.

"Chester, mein Freund, du hast sie gefunden. Wenigstens einer der mich nicht enttäuscht hat. Von den anderen schien mir keiner in der Lage dazu zu sein" zischte Voldemort.

"Ja, mein Herr, obwohl es mehr oder weniger ein glücklicher Zufall war. Ich befand mich auf dem Weg nach Paris als ich sie traf.

Natürlich hatte sie versucht, sich bedeckt zu halten. Aber der Alkohol lockerte ihre Zunge und sie führe Selbstgespräche.

"Nun gut. Ich werde dich noch belohnen" sagte Voldemort, "aber zuerst befreie sie von dem Fluch. Ich will mit ihr reden."

Sybill wusste zuerst nicht, wo sie war. Dann sah sie Voldemort mit seinen schlangenförmigen Augen, der sie anstarrte und stieß einen Schrei aus.

"Haltet den Mund" zischte er.

"Was wollt ihr von mir" fragte Sybill am ganzen Körper zitternd.

"Antworten, meine Liebe Antworten" sagte er mit leiser langsamer Stimme und fixierte sie mit seinen Furchteinflößenden roten Augen.

"Aber worauf, ich verstehe nicht" sagte Sybill ängstlich.

"Du lügst" zischte er wieder. Du bist diejenige, die die Prophezeiung machte, und du weißt noch mehr, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich fühle es. Ich habe lange in deinem Kopf gewuchert. Da ist etwas in deinem tiefsten Unterbewusstsein.

"Nein, da ist nicht" sagte sie. "Ich kann doch in Wirklichkeit gar nichts voraussagen" sagte sie und zitterte vor Angst. "Ich habe doch immer übertrieben."

"Du hast eine wahre Voraussagung gemacht, und es gibt noch mehr" entgegnete Voldemort der zunehmend ungeduldiger wurde.

"Nein" rief Sybill schluchzend.

"Wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen" sagte Voldemort und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

"CRUCIO" sagte er. "Dann werde ich es halt so aus dir herauspressen!

Sybill schrie auf und fiel vor Schmerz vorne auf die Knie. "Nein, Nein".

Dann erschlaffte ihr Körper.

"Ich kann nicht" schluchzte sie, "es ist die Wahrheit".

"Noch immer nicht. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass Trancen so stark sind, das man nichts mehr darüber weis." sagte er.

"Nein, da ist..."

"CRUCIO" sagte er wieder. Und wieder und wieder krümmte sich Sybill vor Schmerzen. Sie wurde fast wahnsinnig. "Nein, dachte sie sich.

"Langsam Herr, ich denke sie ist zu schwach, dass sie noch wahnsinnig wird, und dann nutzt sie euch nichts mehr" sagte Wurmschwanz leise.

"Du hast Recht Wurmschwanz. Wir werden etwas anderes versuchen. Hol mir Veritaserum!" sagte Voldemort.

Wurmschwanz rannte hinaus und war kurze Zeit später mit einer Flasche zurück.

"Trink" befahl Voldemort. Sybill trank. Sie hatte keine Kraft um sich zu widersetzen.

"Was weist du noch über den Jungen und mich "fragte er".

Natürlich schlummerte tief in ihr noch etwas, dass sie aber bewusst nie wahrgenommen hatte.

"Nichts, da ist..."

"CRUCIO" schrie Voldemort.

"Nein eure Lordschaft, das wird sie umbringen" sagte Wurmschwanz ängstlich.

Sie schrie und schrie vor Schmerzen. Ihr Körper lag zuckend am Boden. Dann plötzlich sackte sie wieder zusammen und sah den Lord mit wässrigen Augen an.

"DER ZWILLING WIRD IHM BEISTEHEN" sagte sie leise.

"Was" fragte Voldemort. Der Zwilling???

"Ja, der Junge hat einen Zwilling. Eine Schwester" sagte sie und brach dann schluchzend zusammen. Sie wusste, dass es ihr Ende war.

Wurmschwanz schaute Voldemort entsetzt an. "Oh Gott Herr. Vielleicht ist es nicht der Junge. sondern..."

"Schweig Wurmschwanz" sagte er. Es saß da und überlegte. "Dumbledore weiß es, da bin ich mir sicher. Und der Junge weiß es garantiert auch. Nun, ich werde mich mal wieder eingehend mit ihm beschäftigen. Seinen Geist hat er nicht im Griff, da bin ich mir sicher.

Sybill saß noch immer kauernd auf dem Boden.

Voldemort sah sie an. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie. "Du wirst nun nicht mehr gebraucht" zischte er.

"AVADA KEDAVRA". Ein grüner Lichtblitz traf Sybill Trelawney und ihr Leben war ausgelöscht.


	23. Weihnachtsferien

WEIHNACHTSFERIEN

Dieses Jahr sollte Harry Weihnachten bei den Weasleys verbringen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Weihnachten nicht in Hogwarts, sondern in einer richtigen Familie verbringen sollte. Einmal hatten sie zwar bei Sirius Weihnachten verbracht, aber im Fuchsbau würde es ganz sicher etwas besonderes sein.

Er liebte das völlig verrückte Haus der Weasleys.

Am Tag der Abreise verabschiedeten er und die Weasleys sich von Hermine und Kayla. Hermine fuhr zu ihren Eltern. Sie wollten Urlaub in Spanien machen. Was keiner wusste, es würde nur eine Woche sein würde. Die zweite Woche wollte sie bei Kayla und ihrem Vater verbringen.

Besonders schwer vielen Ron und George die Trennung von ihren Freundinnen.

"Mensch ihr zwei, ihr tut ja so als würden wir uns nie wieder sehen" sagte Kayla lachend.

George, der sie eng umschlungen im Arm hielt sagte: "Na, drei Wochen können lang werden".

Sie küsste George noch einmal, dann musste sie schon in den nächsten Zug nach Hause.

Harry wartete mit Ron, Ginny, Fred und George auf dessen Vater, der sie abholen wollte.

Im Fuchsbau wurden Harry und die anderen herzlich von Molly Weasley begrüßt. Im ganzen Haus duftete es nach Tanne und überall standen Teller mit Weihnachtsgebäck. Harry fühlte sich pudelwohl. Vor allen dingen hatte er seine Freundin bei sich.

Inzwischen saß auch Draco Malfoy daheim. "In den Ferien, in den Ferien soll ich es tun" sagte er leise. Nun waren die Ferien gekommen, doch Draco wollte es nicht tun. Er hasste sich mittlerweile selber. Er fühlte sich so alleine. Natürlich hatte er seine Mum, aber die konnte ihm auch nicht mehr helfen.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde gehen.

"Ja, das ist das Beste. Ich habe keine andere Wahl und möchte es" sagte er zu sich selber. Er hatte lange überlegt. Ja… es war das einzig Richtige!

----------------------------------

"Hermine" schrie Kayla am Weihnachtsmorgen und stürzte sich auf die Freundin, "was machst du denn hier? Ich denke du kommst erst nächste Woche."

"Wollt ich auch, aber meine Eltern müssen dringend nach Australien, da Papas Cousine schwer krank geworden ist. Und sie dachten, dass ich ja jetzt schon zu euch...das heißt wenn ihr einverstanden seid?" sagte sie und schaute Kayla fragend an.

"Hermine" sagte Severus Snape, der aus der Küche gekommen war erfreut. "Herzlich Willkommen"

Sie konnte sich an das Gesicht noch immer nicht ganz gewöhnen, aber sie lächelte ihm zu.

"Hallo Professor" sagte sie.

"Wir wollten gleich Geschenke auspacken. Aber erst Essen, dass ist bei uns Tradition. Geschenke erst nach Mittag" sagte Kayla.

"Ich hoffe du hast Hunger?" fragte Severus Snape.

"Ja und wie" grinste Hermine.

"Ja, Dad hat Maccaroni mit Käse gemacht" sagte Kayla grinsend.

"Sie kochen?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

"Hmm, wenn du es kochen nennst, den Backofen einzuschalten… dann ja" sagte er und lachte.

"Nicht wirklich" lachte sie zurück.

Sie gingen in die Küche und setzten sich um den Tisch. Es war alles sehr freundlich eingerichtet. Und sehr sauber, wie Hermine sah. Severus stellte jeden einen Teller mit Maccaroni hin und schüttete ihnen ein Glas Saft aus.

"Na dann guten Hunger" sagte er. Natürlich quatschten die Mädels die ganze Zeit. Ob Hermine schon von Ron eine Eule bekommen hatte oder Kayla von George.

"Nur Eine?" sagte Severus. Er hat bestimmt ein Eulenabo gebucht. Sechs Briefe in Zwei Tagen" und grinste.

Hermine, die gerade trank verschluckte sich "Hihi Eulenabo". Ihr wurde Severus Snape immer sympathischer.

"So ich bin pappsatt" sagte Kayla und schaute ihren Vater an. "Dürfen wir nun?"

"Ja… dann ab ins Wohnzimmer" sagte er.

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Hermine schaute schon wieder erstaunt. Dort stand ein wunderschöner geschmückter Tannenbaum. Der Kamin brannte und über ihm hingen zwei Socken, wo die Namen Kayla und Severus draufstanden.

Unter dem Baum lagen Drei Päckchen. Kayla schnappte sich gleich mal das mit ihrem Namen drauf und riss es auf.

Es war eine wunderschöne Kette mit einem Medaillon auf dem stand: K + H + G. Kayla schaute ihren Vater an.

"Hm, muss ich das verstehen?" fragte sie.

Er grinste. "Glaub noch nicht". Er nahm das andere Päckchen und hielt es Hermine hin.

"Für mich" fragte sie. "Danke, aber..."

"Nun mach schon auf" sagte er.

Sie öffnete das Paket. Es enthielt dasselbe wie Kaylas. "Oh, sagte sie, das sind Freundschaftsmedaillons."

"Das ist ja klasse Dad" sagte Kayla und küsste ihren Vater. "Und das Dritte..."

"Gebt ihr nach den Ferien Ginny" antwortete er.

"Danke noch mal" sagte Hermine lächelnd.

-------------------------

Bei den Weasleys waren am Morgen schon die Geschenke verteilt worden. Natürlich hatten sie alle wieder den selbst gestrickten Pullover von Molly Weasley bekommen. Aber Geschenke waren Harry eh egal. Das schönste war es nun hier mit allen vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und Kakao zu trinken. Ja… er hatte eine Familie. Für ihn waren die Weasleys seine Familie. Ginny saß auf seinem Schoss und betrachtete wieder und wieder den Ring, den Harry ihr geschenkt hatte. Immer wieder küsste sie ihn.

"Man müsst ihr euch andauernd abschlabbern" sagte George, stand auf und ging raus.

"Was ist denn mit ihm los?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Verliebt Mum" sagte Fred grinsend.

"Was! Er auch?" sagte sie. "Also von Ron und Hermine weiß ich ja, aber George." Ron hatte die Beziehung zu Hermine natürlich nicht für sich behalten können. Es hieß nur noch Hermine hier, Hermine da.

"Ja" sagte Harry, "er vermisst Kayla wohl sehr."

"Kayla?" sagte Mrs. Weasley und schaute ihren Mann an.

"Ja, unsere Neue" sagte Fred. „Super krasses Mädel, meine Miss Cool. Irgendwann wirst du sie mal kennen lernen, Mum. Sie hat es sogar geschafft, dass George in die Bibliothek geht. Zwar nur um sie zum Ball einzuladen, aber er war da." Er grinste.

"Sie hat was" riefen Arthur und Molly aus einem Mund. Fred grinste.

"Naja" dachte Molly. Die Kinder wussten ja nicht, dass sie und Arthur Kayla eigentlich von klein auf kannten. Sie hatten ihr Leben verfolgt. Und Molly fand sie schon immer liebenswürdig. Zwar ein wenig zu hibbelig Mollys Meinung nach, aber Severus hatte das irgendwie gut in den Griff bekommen. Sie lächelte.

"Na dann können wir sie ja mal einladen" sagte sie und hatte schon beschlossen Severus nachher zu benachrichtigen.

Hermine und Kayla verbrachten eine wunderschöne Woche zusammen. Und auch mit Severus verstand sie sich blendend. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie den so verhassten Lehrer mögen würde. Sie hatten viele Gespräche geführt. Er ließ sie sogar das Denkarium benutzen, damit sie sich ein besseres Bild machen konnte.

Sie hatte erkannt, dass er ein sehr liebevoller Vater war, der seine Tochter abgöttisch liebte.

Sie hatte auch Mitleid mit ihm, weil er soviel ertragen musste und Respekt, das er Kayla alleine großgezogen hatte und dabei doch immer unter Beobachtung stand.

Sie hoffte Harry würde irgendwann auch mal so denken.

Er war nun ihr Abreisetag gekommen. Denn die letzte Woche wollte sie dann bei Ron im Fuchsbau verbringen. Sie freute sich tierisch auf die anderen, war aber andererseits traurig.

"Ist ja nur noch eine Woche" sagte Kayla. Die werde ich wohl noch so überstehen. Außerdem habe ich meinen Dad, den ich ärgern kann, wenn mir langweilig ist" und boxte ihren Dad in den Bauch.

"Nein, kannst du nicht" sagte dieser und lächelte. "Denn du wirst Hermine begleiten."

"Was" riefen beide. Kayla sprang ihren Vater an. "Aber wieso..."

"Molly hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt. George ist wohl total griesgrämig "sagte er grinsend. „ Und sie will endlich das Mädchen persönlich kennen lernen, das es geschafft hat, ihren Sohn in die Bibliothek zu schleppen".

"Dann geh ich packen" sagte Kayla und war schon die Treppe hoch. Keine fünf Minuten später stand Kayla mit gepacktem Koffer unten.

"Man bist du schnell" sagte Hermine.

"So ihr zwei, ab in den Kamin. Ich habe Molly gesagt, ihr kommt pünktlich um Acht. Die anderen schlafen dann wohl noch."

"Tschüss Dad, bis nächste Woche" sagte Kayla und umarmte ihn.

"Tschüss, mein Schatz. Tschüss Hermine, ich hoffe dir hat es hier gefallen. Bist immer wieder gerne eingeladen" sagte Severus und lächelte sie an.

"Danke ja sehr" erwiderte Hermine. Und dann machte sie was, von dem sie nie gedacht hatte, dass es mal passieren würde.

Sie umarmte Severus Snape.

Dann stieg sie in den Kamin und sagte laut "FUCHSBAU". Kayla tat es ihr hinterher.

"Na Morgen Herzchen" begrüßte Molly Weasley sie, als Kayla aus dem Kamin stieg.

"Guten Morgen Mrs. Weasley, ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen" sagte Kayla ein wenig schüchtern. Sie war Georges Mutter. Was mochte sie von ihr denken?

Molly kam auf sie zu, umarmte sie und flüsterte: "Mein Gott, du wirst ihr immer ähnlicher.

Die Jungs schlafen noch alle. George wird Augen machen. Was hast du mit ihm angestellt? Bibliothek? Als ich das hörte, dachte ich du hast ihn verhext" sagte Molly und grinste.

"Kayla" schrie auf einmal jemand. Ginny war die Treppe heruntergestürmt und stürzte sich auf die Freundin. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Na hab gedacht ich komm mal so vorbei" sagte Kayla. „Hab mich mit Hermine zum Shoppen getroffen und sie sagte, dass sie zu euch wollte." Sie wollte Mrs. Weasley nicht verpetzen. Diese nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

"Ach wir haben ja noch was für dich" sagte Hermine. Sie übergaben Ginny das Päckchen mit dem Medaillon. Ginny freute sich wie verrückt. Dann zeigte sie ihnen natürlich den Ring von Harry.

Auf einmal hörten sie Stimmen "Uii die Jungs kommen" sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Kayla versteck dich. Das wird ein Spaß."

Ron kam als erster die Treppe runter gerannt. Er wusste ja, dass Hermine schon da war. Sie warf sich ihm in die Arme. "Oh man was hab ich dich vermisst" sagte Ron und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Na nun setzt euch erstmal" sagte Mrs. Weasley "und dann wird gefrühstückt.

George hatte sich hingesetzt und sah mal wieder grummelig aus. Mrs. Weasley stellte sich hinter ihm und gab den anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie nichts sagen sollten. Die Jungs schauten verwirrt.

Dann kam Kayla hinter der Tür hervor und stellte sich hinter George und kraulte ihm durch die Haare. Ron tat so als würde er Hermine küssen um nicht zu lachen.

"Lass das Mum" fauchte George.

"Na gut, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen" sagte Kayla lachend.

Georg drehte sich rum und sah eine strahlende Kayla. "Aber was machst du denn hier?" fragte er.

"Das ist ja eine tolle Begrüßung" sagte sie und zog eine Schnute.

Er sprang auf, schnappte sie sich und küsste sie. Die anderen hatte er völlig vergessen.

"Können wir nun endlich essen" fragte Molly lachend.

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Fred an die Frau bringen" sagte Ron "aber wer will den schon?"

Fred grinste. "Angelina ist leider in Urlaub!"

"Angelina" riefen sie im Chor.

"Klar schon seit einem Jahr, aber ich binde euch Neugierigen ja nicht alles auf die Nase. Ihr hättet sie ja sonst vergrault" sagte er grinsend.

Mr. Weasley betrat den Raum. "Oh Besuch" sagte er. "Hallo Hermine"

"Dad, das ist Kayla" sagte George. Arthur kam auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand. "Freut mich Mr. Weasley" sagte Kayla.

Kayla schaute beim Essen so in die Runde. Ja, es gefiel ihr hier. Sie hatte alle, die sie gerne hatte um sich. Und diejenigen die sich gerade kennen gelernt hatte, mochte sie auf Anhieb. Der einzige der hier fehlte war ihr Dad. Sie war ein wenig traurig, doch freute sie sich auf eine tolle Ferienwoche.


	24. Vereinigung

Vereinigung

Kayla öffnete die Augen und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger morgen. Sie setzte sich und brüllte "Aufwachen ihr Schlafmützen!"

"Oh man, jetzt schon" grummelte Ginny "es ist mitten in der Nacht." Doch da hatte sie schon ein Kissen im Gesicht. "Na warte" sagte sie und im nächsten Moment befand sie sich mit Kayla mitten in einer Kissenschlacht. Natürlich hatten sie mittlerweile auch Hermine geweckt, die dann kräftig mitmischte. Die drei lagen in Ginnys Zimmer, denn auch wenn Molly es toll fand, dass ihre Jungs und ihre Tochter Freunde hatten, verbat sie es das sie in einem Zimmer schliefen. Darin war Molly ein wenig altmodisch. Arthur sah das etwas lockerer. Es sagte zu seiner Frau, dass sie es ja eh dann heimlich tun und hatte gegrinst. Ginny und Ron waren bei dem Satz ziemlich rot angelaufen.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie runter in die Küche, wo Harry schon Mrs. Weasley beim Frühstück half.

"Man Harry" sagte Ginny, bist du immer so früh wach" und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss.

"Ist doch praktisch" sagte er grinsend " wenn wir mal Kinder kriegen, dann darfst du morgens lange schlafen, ich mach das dann schon." Kayla und Molly fingen an zu lachen und Ginny wurde wieder rot wie eine Tomate. "Nana" sagte Molly, "damit wird noch gewartet, damit das klar ist."

"Morgääään" rief George fröhlich als er die Treppe runtergestürmt kam und hob Kayla in die Luft "Morgen Süße" sagte er und küsste sie.

"Man wie sich die Laune ändern kann, wenn die Freundin in der Nähe ist" feixte Ron und ging auf Hermine zu und küsste sie ebenfalls.

"Du George" sagte Fred beim Frühstück. Einer von uns muss zum Laden, es muss einiges nachbestellt werden.

"Hmm ich mach das schon" sagte George. Wollt eh mit Kayla etwas bummeln gehen, das heißt wenn sie mag."

"Klar doch" sagte sie.

"Kommt jemand mit?" fragte George, aber sah die anderen mit einem komischen Blick an. Sie verstanden ihn irgendwie sofort.

"Nä" sagte Hermine. "Ginny wollt uns nun endlich auch mal den See zeigen, da können wir schwimmen. Heute wird es garantiert heiß."

"See, warum weiß ich ...Aua" sagte Ron. Hermine hatte ihn in die Seite geboxt. "Achja See" murmelte er "hab ich vergessen."

Nun hatte auch Ron verstanden, dass George mit Kayla endlich mal ganz alleine sein wollte.

Nach dem Frühstück brachen die zwei mit Hilfe von Flohpulver auf in die Winkelgasse. Fred und George hatten den Kamin im Laden vom Ministerium an das Netz anschließen lassen.

"Oh, hi George" rief Dung "du hast Besuch mit was" und grinste.

"Hi Dung, das ist Kayla" sagte George "wir gehen sofort weiter, kommen später noch mal." Kayla grüsst Dung und ging dann mit George aus dem Laden. Sie wollten noch ein wenig bummeln. So schlenderten sie Händchenhaltens durch die Strassen.

"Hallo ihr zwei" rief ihnen auf einmal jemand zu. Es war Remus Lupin in Begleitung einer sehr hübschen Frau mit rosa Haaren.

Sie gingen schon weiter.

"Hallo Professor" sagte Kayla freundlich. Sie vermied es ihn zu duzen, da ja keiner wusste, dass es ihr Pate war.

"Hi Remus, Hi Tonks" sagte George.

"Das war seine Freundin Tonks" flüsterte George ihr ins Ohr.

Und Kayla vermutete, das Remus ihr wohl auch gerade erzählt hatte, wer sie sei, denn Tonks hatte sich noch einmal umgedreht und lächelte.

Sie kauften sich ein Eis, blieben an verschiedenen Schaufenstern stehen und bummelten dann wieder zurück zum Laden.

"Wir sind wieder da Dung, kannst gleich verduften. Ich mach zu und geh die Bestellungen durch "sagte George.

"Cool, danke George und Tschüss. Tschüss Kayla" sagte Dung und winkte.

"Tschüss Dung" sagten die beiden und winkten ihm hinterher.

George schloss die Türe ab. Kayla ging ein wenig durch den Laden, während George den Warenbestand durchsah. Sie schaute nur, fasste nichts an. Harry und Ron hatten ihr schon einiges über die tollen Scherzartikel erzählt und man wusste nie was noch kommt. Doch bei einer kleinen Blume blieb sie stehen. "Na die ist ja niedlich" dachte sie und berührte die Blume an den Blüten.

"Verdammter Mist" schrie sie auf einmal, sodass George angerannt kam. Er konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.

"Oh, hast wohl Bekanntschaft mit unserem Schleimtülpchen gemacht. Zieht jeden in den Bann und dann wirst vollgeschleimt. Hat den Effekt, dass du den Schleim bei Schwarzlicht besonders gut siehst. Gut gegen Diebe. Stellst am besten vor einen Tresor. Und wegzaubern geht nicht. Aber Wasser und Seife helfen.

"Na Super" sagte Kayla "ist ja voll ekelig."

"Wenn du magst kann oben duschen. Und was zum Anziehen finden wir schon. Kannst ja was von mir haben" sagte er grinsend.

Er ging mit ihr in die obere Etage. Dort hatten sich Fred und George eine kleine Wohnung zurechtgemacht, wenn es mal länger dauern sollte und sie nicht nach Hause wollten.

"Ich bring dir dann gleich nen Pulli von mir, die Hose scheint ja noch ganz Ok zu sein" sagte er und ging hinaus.

Kayla zog sich aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Sie musste lange schrubben, bis der ganze Schleim von der Haut und besonders von den Haaren abging.

"Man so ein Mist. Wenn ich noch mal so ein Tülpchen sehe, dann reiß ich ihr den Kopf ab" motzte sie für sich selber.

Sie ging aus der Dusche und band sich ein Handtuch um, als George rein kam. "Ups sorry, wollt nicht so reinplatzen" sagte er und wurde verlegen. Er legte ihr den Pulli hin, sah sie noch einmal an und ging raus.

Kayla grinste. Natürlich hatten George und sie schon Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Aber sie waren nie alleine gewesen. In der Schule hatten sie nie eine Möglichkeit und im Fuchsbau sowieso nicht.

"Er sieht einfach zu süß aus, wenn er verlegen ist." dachte sie. Kayla spürte, wie sehr sie das erregte. Sie bekam Verlangen, Verlangen nach ihm. Nun hatten sie die Gelegenheit. "Mal sehen, ob wir ihn gelockert bekommen. Erst das Vergnügen und dann die Arbeit" dachte sie frech und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt gleich!!!

Kayla betrat die Treppe und hörte unten Papier rascheln. Er musste im Büro sein.

George saß am Schreibtisch, als sie das Büro leise betrat. Sie stand ganz dicht hinter ihm und blies ihm sanft ins Ohr. Er drehte sich um und fragte: "Schon fertig?", doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern fing an, sanft an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Dann ging sie den Hals entlang bis zu seinem Mund. "Kayla" flüsterte er, doch ihr Mund hatte seinen schon umschlossen. Forsch drang sie mit der Zunge in seinen Mund. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Er war so perplex, dass er stocksteif dasaß. Sie nahm seine Hände und führte sie zum Handtuch. Nun wurde er lockerer. Er schob das Handtuch ein wenig zur Seite und berührte sanft ihre Brüste. Kayla stöhnte leise auf. Dann küsste George ihre Halsbeuge und wanderte weiter Richtung Brust. Dann hörte er auf und zog sein Shirt aus. Dann schaute er ihr tief in die Augen, und wieder verschmolzen ihre Zungen. Auf einmal hielt Kayla inne, stand auf und setzte sich mitten auf den Schreibtisch. Dann grinste sie frech und winkte ihn zu sich heran.

"Freches Biest" sagte George. Er stand auf und trat zwischen ihre Beine. Er küsste ihren Hals entlang bis zu den Brüsten. Kayla hatte mit ein paar Handgriffen den Gürtel gelöst und zog ihm mit den Füssen die Hose runter. Beide grinsten. Dann ließ sie das Handtuch nach hinten fallen. Sie leckte sich begierig über ihre Lippen. „Komm her" sagte sie. George schaute sie an und sagte: „Bist du dir sicher Kayla?"

Sie sagte nichts, sondern zog ihn zu sich ran. Ihre Finger berührten seine intimste Stelle. Georges Körper durchbohre ein Zucken.

"Ich liebe dich George Weasley und ich will dich jetzt sofort" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Dann küssten sie sich wieder. George glitt mit seinen Fingern zu ihrer intimsten Stelle. Ja sie wollte ihn. Das konnte er deutlich spären. Er küsste sie wieder und drang dann sanft in sie hinein. Beide stöhnten auf. George war nun nicht mehr so unsicher. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger. Wenn er bemerkte, dass sie kurz davor war zu explodieren, wurde er langsamer und küsste sie sanft.

"Weiter" sagte sie unter schnellem Atem" mach weiter."

Er machte weiter bis Kaylas Körper sich vor Lust aufbäumte, und auch er fing an schneller zu Atmen und bäumte sich nach vorne auf, als sie beide den Höhepunkt erreichten.

Er blieb mit dem Oberkörper auf ihr liegen. Ihre Herzen pochten noch immer wild.

"Ich liebe dich" sagte George "das war der Hammer". Sie kraulte seine Haare und lächelte.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so sitzen und schmusten. Dann zogen sie sich an und George machte sich dann endlich mal an die Arbeit.

Als sie zum Fuchsbau zurückkamen schauten die anderen natürlich dumm, als Kayla mit einem viel zu großem Pulli ankam.

George grinste. "Hat Bekanntschaft mit Schleimtülpchen gemacht" und die Jungs brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Jaja" sagte sie" sehr witzig.

"Und wie war es?" fragte Hermine. Sie und George sahen sich an, grinsten und meinten dann "Spitze!"


	25. Wahrheiten

Wahrheiten

Am letzten Tag kamen sie morgens zum Frühstück und sahen Molly und Arthur Weasley vor dem Tagespropheten sitzen. Sie waren blass und schüttelten den Kopf.

"Was'n los" fragte Ron. Arthur hielt ihnen den Tagespropheten hin. Sie lasen und erschraken.

"DRACO MALFOY. Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy wurde in einem Waldstück in der Nähe von Brighton tot aufgefunden. Seine Pulsadern waren aufgeschnitten.

WARUM schied er freiwillig aus dem Leben? Schämte er sich für seinen Vater, der zurzeit in Askaban saß oder war es Liebeskummer? Der Tagesprohet ermittelt weiter.

"Das gibt es doch nicht" sagte Harry. "Warum hat er das gemacht?"

Sie hatten ihn alle nicht gemocht, doch sie waren irgendwie ein wenig betroffen.

----------------------------------------------

"Ich verstehe es noch immer nicht" sagte Harry. Sie saßen im Zug zurück nach Hogwarts.

"Ich auch nicht" erwiderte Ron, "Er war zwar ein Idiot, aber er hat doch alles gehabt. Er muss sehr viele Probleme gehabt haben, wenn er sich für so ein Ende entschieden hat."

Das Draco Malfoy sich das Leben genommen hatte, war natürlich das Thema im Zug. Keiner konnte seine Entscheidung verstehen.

In Hogwarts angekommen, packten sie schnell ihre Sachen aus und gingen zum Abendessen. Die Lehrer saßen schon alle auf ihren Plätzen. Professor Dumbledore betrat das Rednerpult.

"Ihr wisst, dass ich zum Schulbeginn nach den Weihnachtsferien eigentlich keine großen Reden halte. Auch heute wird das nicht der Fall sein. Wie ihr natürlich alle mittlerweile denke ich mal wisst, haben wir einen Verlust zu beklagen. Draco Malfoy hat sich leider dazu entschlossen nicht mehr in dieser Welt sein zu wollen. Wir werden nie erfahren, warum es so gekommen ist.

Aber eins werden wir tun. Wir werden ihn nicht vergessen. Ich weis von seinen Lehrern, dass er ein sehr aufgeweckter Junge war. Ein guter Schüler, der sich hat eigentlich nie unterkriegen lassen.

Also erheben wir nun das Glas. AUF DRACO MALFOY!" sagte Dumbledore und hob sein Glas.

"Auf Draco Malfoy" sagten alle im Saal.

Diesmal verzichtete Dumbledore auf das allseits beliebte "Haut rein".

Er gab ein stummes Zeichen und die Speisen erschienen auf den Tischen.

Nach dem Abendessen verließen sie den Saal.

"Harry, warte bitte kurz" rief Hagrid. Harry drehte sich um und gab den anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie schon vorgehen sollten.

"Hallo Hagrid, wie geht's" fragte Harry.

"Danke Harry gut" antwortete der, "aber warum ich dich sprechen wollte. Du sollst bitte morgen schon bei Professor Dumbledore erscheinen." Er kam zu ihm runter und flüsterte nun: "Du weißt schon warum".

Harry nickte und ging dann zu seinen Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron und Ginny spielten Zauberschach. Fred, Neville und Lee diskutieren über Fußball. George und Kayla saßen vorm Kamin und beschäftigten sich miteinander. Hermine und Dean unterhielten sich über Muggelnachrichten.

"Hast das gelesen mit den Krankenhäusern, in denen sie eingebrochen haben. Unterlagen durchwühlt." fragte Dean.

"Ja, musst mir mal erzählen, was solche Idioten von so was haben." sagte Hermine.

-----------------------------------------------

Dasselbe Thema besprachen gerade zur selben Zeit Dumbledore, Hagrid, Minerva, Severus, Moody und Remus im Schulleiterbüro.

"Wir müssen nun langsam handeln" sagte Minerva. "Er hat es bestimmt bald herausgefunden."

Dumbledore hatte vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, dass man Sybills Trelawneys Leiche gefunden hatte. Alle waren bestürzt.

"Ja" sagte Dumbledore wütend. "Ich vermute das mit den Einbrüchen in den Krankenhäusern ist auch kein Zufall."

"Sie müssen Harry nun einweihen" sagte Severus. "Ich bin bereit. Entweder versteht er es oder... er wird mich noch mehr hassen. Aber er muss es erfahren. Die zwei müssen zusammenhalten. Sie sind zusammen stark."

"Ganz Severus Meinung" sagte Moody. "Und sie ist sogar noch ein wenig stärker. Also was das Mädel bei mir im Unterricht zeigt, alle Achtung, das ist der Wahnsinn. Und im Grunde genommen wissen wir doch gar nicht, wie die Prophezeiung genau gemeint ist. Auf jeden Fall müssen die zwei Zusammensein, das steht fest."

"Ich habe Hagrid schon beauftragt, Harry Bescheid zu geben." sagte Dumbledore.

"Schon erledigt, Sir" erwiderte Hagrid.

"Aber du musst nun auch geschützt werden Severus" sagte Lupin. "Du wirst euer Haus verlassen müssen. Er wird irgendwann herausfinden, dass du da mit drinsteckst."

"Ja, ich denke mal, dass ich die erste Zeit im Schloss sicher bin" sagte Severus.

"Für Kayla wird es nun noch mal schwierig. Hermine weis Bescheid, aber wie werden die restlichen Freunde reagieren. Besonders natürlich Harry und George. Wenn sie sich von ihr abwenden sollten, wer weiß, wie sie reagiert" sagte Lupin weiter.

"Davor habe ich auch Angst" sagte Severus. "Meine Kleine ist stark, aber ob sie dann noch so stark ist, dass kann ich nicht beantworten."

-----------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Abend erschien Harry pünktlich in Dumbledores Büro.

"Guten Abend, Professor" sagte er.

"Guten Abend Harry" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Er sieht müde aus" dachte Harry.

"Heute wirst du alles erfahren Harry. Ich wollte dich eigentlich behutsam darauf vorbereiten, aber es sind Dinge passiert, die mir keine andere Wahl lassen" sagte Dumbledore mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Zuerst werde ich dir etwas erzählen was Sybill Trelawney betrifft. Vor Jahren machte sie eine 2. Prophezeiung, die wahrscheinlich wieder dich und Lord Voldemort betrifft, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Welche, Sir?" fragte Harry.

"Später Harry,Später" sagte er und sprach nun mit leiser und trauriger Stimme weiter.

"Nun scheint es, dass Sybill Lord Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen ist. Man hat ihre verweste Leiche gefunden. Sie scheint schon länger tot zu sein."

"Oh Gott" sagte Harry, "aber woher...

"Später. Du wirst alles erfahren, dass verspreche ich dir" sagte Dumbledore.

"Ich werde dir nun noch zwei Erinnerungen zeigen. Er bat Harry ans Denkarium. "Sieh, aber...du weißt schon. Diese ist nun von Professor Lupin."

Harry sah seine Eltern. Sie befanden sich wohl in einem Krankenhaus. Er stand neben Remus Lupin vor einer Glaswand.

Lupin schien völlig nervös zu sein, da er ständig auf und ab lief.

Seine Mutter lag auf einem Krankenbett und schien Schmerzen zu haben. Sein Vater saß neben ihr und hielt die Hand.

Dann stand er auf und kam zu Lupin heraus. "Nicht mehr lange" sagte er. "Oh, wenn ich ihr nur die Schmerzen nehmen könnte" sagte ein völlig verwirrter James.

Harry erkannte, dass er wohl gerade bei seiner eigenen Geburt dabei war. Dann verschwamm das Bild.

Auf einmal hörte er ein Baby schreien. Sich! Sein Vater kam mit ihm auf dem Arm hinaus und sagte: "Schau ihn dir an Remus, ist er nicht wunderschön?".

Er weinte. Und auch Remus hatte feuchte Augen. "Mein Gott ist der süss" sagte Lupin.

Harry musste schwer schlucken. Da war er als kleines Baby.

"Wie geht's Lily?" fragte Remus Lupin.

"Soweit gut, aber sie ist natürlich froh, wenn alles vorüber ist. Die Hebamme sagt, es handelt sich nur noch um ein paar Minuten, bis die Kleine kommt. Das wäre bei Zwillingen so üblich" sagte James nun.

Harry wich zurück. Zwilling, hatte er da Zwilling gehört. Das Bild verschwamm nun wieder.

Er befand sich noch immer im Krankenhaus. Er sah ein kleines Baby in einer Wiege liegen. Auf dem Namenschild stand nur K. Potter. Eine Krankenschwester saß bei dem Säugling und sah sehr besorgt aus. Auf einmal schrie das Baby fürchterlich und bäumte sich auf.

Die Krankenschwester war aufgesprungen und hob den Säugling aus dem Bett. Dann sah sie, dass die Kleidung zerrissen war. Sie öffnete das Hemdchen ganz und Harry sah eine klaffende blitzförmige Wunde über dem Herzchen.

Er wich zurück und wollte wieder, aber Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte dann sofort wieder aufs Denkarium.

Harry sah einen Spiegel vor sich. Es trat der Oberkörper eines Mädchens davor. Ihr Gesicht sah er jedoch nicht. Sie zog ihr Shirt aus und Harry wollte schon die Augen schließen, als er sie nur so mit BH bekleidet so sah. Dann fiel im eine Narbe auf, direkt über dem Herzen und sie war blitzförmig, genau wie seine.

Wieder verschwamm das Bild.

Er sah wieder den Spiegel vor sich. Und auch das selbe Mädchen stand da und zog ihr Shirt aus, jedoch stand sie diesmal mit dem Rücken davor.

Er erschrak. Das Mädchen hatte einen Phönix auf dem Rücken tätowiert. Dann drehte sie sich um und er sah wieder die Narbe.

"Cool was Dad" sagte das Mädchen.

"Naja" hörte er nun Severus Snape sagen.

Harry wich zurück. Sein Herz polterte rasend schnell. Er starrte Professor Dumbledore nun an.

"Heißt das" fragte er ihn mit erstaunten Blick "Kayla ist meine Schwester".

"Ja Harry" sagte Dumbledore. "Du hast gut aufgepasst. Ist dir denn nie die Ähnlichkeit mit ihr aufgefallen?"

"Doch ein wenig, ich hatte von Anfang an so ein Gefühl, aber dachte, dass könne ja nicht sein, da ich sie ja vorher noch nie gesehen hatte" antwortete Harry.

„Aber wieso ist sie bei Snape...ähm Professor Snape großgeworden. Ich verstehe nicht. Und wer weis noch..."

"Moment Harry. Ich werde nun erstmal einige Leute dazu holen. Bitte sei uns nicht allzu böse. Wir werden dir gleich alles erklären" sagte Dumbledore.

Er ging und öffnete die Türe. Lupin, Moody, McConagall, Hagrid und die Weasleys betraten den Raum. Und natürlich Severus Snape. Harry war irgendwie schwindelig.

"Setz dich Junge" sagte Moody "ich glaub das ist ein bisschen viel was?"

"Ja, das kann man wohl sagen" erwiderte Harry.

Dann erzählte ihm Dumbledore dasselbe, was er Kayla damals sagte. Er ließ diesmal nichts aus. Die anderen erzählten ihm dann die Dinge aus ihrer Sicht. Nur Severus Snape sagte nichts. Er stand blass in der Ecke.

Irgendwann stand Harry auf und ging in seine Richtung. Alle hielten den Atem an, man konnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Sie dachten Harry würde auf ihn losgehen, denn er hatte ja doch irgendwie die Potters an Lord Voldemort verraten.

"Dann sind sie ja doch nicht so ein Ekel wie ich immer dachte" sagte Harry. Er sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

Dann brach Severus Snape zusammen. Harry war erschrocken.

"Es tut mir so Leid Harry. Ich habe dir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Deine Eltern könnten heute..." er schluchzte.

So hatte noch niemand Severus Snape gesehen. Der meistgehasste Lehrer der Schule saß weinend vor Harry Potter.

Hagrid und Minerva standen in der Ecke und weinten ebenfalls.

"Na ganz geschafft haben sie es ja dann doch nicht, Professor" sagte Harry und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich glaube wir zwei werden noch viel zu bereden haben Sir." Severus nickte nur.

Dann drehte Harry sich zu Dumbledore.

"Darf ich ihr denn nun etwas sagen. Wegen den anderen mein ich" fragte Harry. "Denn ich würde nun gerne..."

„Deine Schwester in die Arme schließen. Hab schon gedacht du fragst gar nicht mehr" sagte dieser und lachte.

Und schon war Harry aus dem Büro gestürmt. Die Verbliebenen waren erleichtert.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kayla saß mit den anderen in Hagrids Hütte. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollen da warten, da er eine Überraschung für sie hatte.

Sie stand gerade mit Hermine am Kamin. als die Türe aufsprang und Harry reingestürmt kam.

Er lief geradewegs auf sie zu und fiel ihr in die Arme. Er weinte. Kayla wusste nicht was los ist bis Harry sagte: "Ich habe eine Schwester, ich kann's noch immer nicht glauben."

Nun brach auch Kayla in Tränen aus. "Sie haben es dir gesagt, endlich haben sie es dir gesagt. Du weißt gar nicht welche Angst ich die ganze Zeit hatte. Das du es nicht verstehst. Ich durfte nichts sagen."

Hermine stand neben ihnen und weinte ebenfalls. Sie konnte sich denken was passiert war. Die anderen jedoch starrten sie noch immer an.

"Hallo" sagte Ginny nun "haben wir irgendwas verpasst?" Ihre Stimme klang sehr eifersüchtig.

"Es ist nicht was du denkst, Ginny" sagte Harry "Kayla ist meine Schwester."

"Sie ist was!" schrie Ron.

Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid hatten den Raum betreten.

"Ah, die Zusammenführung hat schon stattgefunden. Nun ich dachte mir, dass wir euch nun auch alles erzählen sollten" sagte er lächelnd. „Ihr seid die besten Freunde der beiden, deshalb habt ihr es verdient alles zu erfahren."

"Also ist es wahr?" fragte Ginny.

Dumbledore erzählte Ron, Ginny, Fred und George nun auch die Geschichte von Anfang an.

"Was, Mum und Dad wussten auch Bescheid?" sagte Fred, "das ist ja ein Ding" und Ron schrie irgendwann auf:

"Was Snape hat Kayla... Ist nicht wahr?"

Kayla lachte. Nur George verhielt sich merkwürdig still. Irgendwann stand er auf und ging hinaus. Kayla folgte ihm.

"Ist ein wenig viel was?" sagte sie und berührte ihn am Arm. Doch er wich zurück.

Er schaute sie böse an. "Und du willst mir etwas von Vertrauen erzählen. Wenigstens mir hättest du es doch sagen können. Ich dachte du liebst mich" sagte er.

"Das hat doch mit meiner Liebe zu dir nichts zu tun..., aber ich durfte nicht..." Sie kam nicht weiter.

George hatte sich schon umgedreht und lief in Richtung Schloss.


	26. Besuch bei Onkel Haggy

Besuch bei Onkel Haggy

Nun da alle Bescheid wussten, konnte Kayla nun auch ungehindert ihren Onkel Haggy besuchen. Ron hatte, wie er erfuhr, dass Kayla ihn so nannte, laut aufgelacht.

„Das muss ich mir merken" sagte er.

Kayla wollte ihm nun endlich ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichen. Er hatte in den Ferien Geburtstag gehabt, doch sie hatte keine Chance gehabt, ihm ihr Geschenk zu geben. Erstens, weil die ganzen Ereignisse so stressig waren und zweitens der Streit mit George. In ihrem Kopf herrschte im Moment ein wildes Durcheinander.

So schlich sie ganz früh morgens aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte eh die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, also dachte sie, dass sie schon jetzt gehen könnte.

Wie sie ihren Onkel kannte, hatte er schon seine Tiere versorgt. Und tatsächlich, als sie in Richtung Hütte ging, sah sie Licht brennen. Sie klopfte an die Türe.

"Wer issn da" fragte Hagrid.

"Ich bins Onkel Haggy, Kayla"

Er riss die Türe auf. "Kayla, aber was in drei Teufels Namen machst du denn hier? Ihr sollt doch nicht so früh im Schloss umherschleichen. Du weißt doch wie Filch dann rumturnt" sagte er.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY nachträglich" rief Kayla und stürzte sich auf ihn.

"Meinst du ich hätte dich vergessen?" Aber in den Ferien haben wir uns ja nicht gesehen. Sie zog ein Päckchen aus dem Umhang. "Hier für dich."

Er machte das Geschenk schnell auf. Es war ein schöner mit Steinen besetzter Dolch. Hagrid bekam feuchte Augen.

"Der ist ja wunderbar. Danke."

"Da ist auch was eingraviert, siehst du" sagte Kayla. "FÜR MEINEN LIEBEN ONKEL HAGGY VON KAYLA."

Hagrid wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. Er stand nun auf und machte Kakao.

"Wie gehts dir denn so meine Kleine? Gefällts dir hier? Obwohl scheint schon. Hab gesehen, dass du dich mit Harry und den anderen super verstehst. Sie scheinen ja die Neuigkeiten alle verkraftet zu haben. Naja bis auf George scheint mir" sagte er und schaute sie von der Seite an. „Mit ihm läuft es wohl nicht so gut hmm?" fragte er.

"Nein" sagte Kayla. "Er versteht es einfach nicht."

"Jo, das sieht sogar ein blinder Hippogreif" sagte Hagrid und klang sauer.

"Im Moment hat der ja ein Gesicht aufstehen. Ich könnt ihn mir ja mal vorknöpfen, vielleicht denkt er dann mal nach."

"Nee lass mal" sagte Kayla ,"aber mal ein anderes Thema."

Wie konntest du Plappermaul eigentlich all die Jahre alles geheim halten?

"Ähm, ich hab nen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet" sagte Hagrid ganz leise.

"Du hast was? Ja bist du denn verrückt geworden, du alter Bär. Was wenn du dich verplappert hättest" schrie sie sauer.

"Hab ich aber nicht oder. Hab's freiwillig getan. Dumbledore hat mich nich gezwungen oder so" sagte er.

"Trotzdem das Risiko war viel zu gross". Kayla weinte und spielte an seinem Bart herum. Das hatte sie schon als kleines Kind immer gemacht.

"Nun ich war einer der wenigen damals, die wussten das es auch dich gibt. Und ich war es Lily und James irgendwie schuldig, fand ich zumindest. Und ihr beide Harry und Du, ihr wart so klein und so süss" sagte Hagrid und lächelte.

"Hab dich lieb, du grosser Esel" sagte Kayla und verpasste ihm einen Schmatzer.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und grinste.

„Wie ich wohl sehe, stehen heute alle früh auf" sagte er.

Kayla schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und sah das Harry, Ron, Fred und George auf dem Weg zu Hagrid waren.

"Ich glaub ich gehe dann mal" sagte Kayla. „Sonst wird die Luft hier gleich noch eiskalt."

„Du brauchst doch nicht gehen" sagte Hagrid. „Wenn George meint, er müsse Stress machen, dann…"

„Nein, lass mal. Auf Stress hab ich sowieso keine Lust, also geh ich ihm aus dem Weg" sagte Kayla.

Sie drückte Hagrid noch einen Schmatzer auf und ging aus der Türe. Die Jungs waren schon an der Hütte. Also George sie sah, drehte er sich zur Seite.

„Morgen Kayla" sagte Harry und küsste seine Schwester auf die Stirn. „Was bist du denn schon so früh hier?"

„Hab Hagrid noch sein Geburtstagsgeschenk gegeben, hab ich durch den Stress fast vergessen" sagte sie. Und was treibt euch schon so früh her?"

„Na wir haben Hagrid doch versprochen, seinen Garten umzugraben. Aber wie ich ihn kenne, hat er das bestimmt vergessen" sagte Harry.

„Ja, scheint so. Er hat sich eben schon gefragt, was ihr hier wollt" sagte Kayla und grinste.

„Also ich werde dann mal. Bis später" sagte sie und ging Richtung Schloss.

George schaute ihr kurz hinterher und betrat dann mit den Jungs die Hütte.


	27. Aus und Vorbei

Aus und vorbei !!!

Er hatte sich in der Schule schnell rumgesprochen, dass George und Kayla sich getrennt hatten. Natürlich wussten nur die Freunde den wahren Grund.

Einige, darunter Klatschmaul Lavender meinten zu wissen, dass Kayla vor den Ferien noch immer was mit Draco hatte und George es nun wusste.

Kayla interessierte das Gerede nicht. Sie wurde immer stiller und zog sich zurück. Sie versuchte immer wieder mit ihm zu reden. So auch heute wieder.

Sie saß mit Ginny, Harry und Fred am See, als George mit Lee vorbeikam. Lee zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch versucht, mit ihm zu reden.

"George bitte, rede mit mir" rief Kayla. Doch er ging schnurstracks weiter. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen und Ginny nahm sie in den Arm.

"Blöder Sturkopf" sagte Fred, "man kommt einfach nicht mehr an ihn ran. Er soll sich doch mal in deine Lage versetzen."

"Ja" sagte Harry, "für dich war es doch schon schwer genug alles geheim zu halten. Ich bin doch auch nicht böse."

"Ich verstehe ihn ja" sagte Kayla traurig, "ich erzähle ihm einen von Vertrauen und dann so was, aber..." Sie kam nicht weiter. Kayla sprang auf, rannte hinter den nächsten Baum und übergab sich.

"Sie isst kaum noch was" sagte Ginny besorgt zu den beiden Jungs "und wenn dann kommt's wieder hoch. Irgendwann klappt sie uns zusammen."

"Und alles wegen dem Blödmann. Ich werde nachher noch mal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden" sagte Fred.

"Boah ist mir übel" sagte Kayla, als sie wieder zu den anderen kam.

"Na kein Wunder" sagte Ginny. "Los lasst uns hochgehen. Gleich gibt es Abendessen. Und dann isst du, und wenn ich es dir einprügeln muss."

Sie gingen zurück zum Schloss und in den großen Saal. George saß schon bei Ron und Hermine. Kayla setzte sich ein wenig abseits. Ginny und Neville setzten sich zu ihr.

"Siehst aber gar nicht gut aus Kayla" sagte Neville, "redet er noch immer nicht mit dir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich verstehe noch immer nicht wieso. Er muss doch wissen, dass mit Malfoy nichts war" sagte er.

Neville war Kayla ein guter Freund geworden. Sie wollte, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt.

"Neville, sag Harry bitte, dass er es dir erzählen darf ok. Dann verstehst du. Ich geh hoch, ich habe keinen Hunger mehr" sagte sie, stand auf und ging aus der Halle.

George sah ihr nach. Er war noch immer enttäuscht, aber es tat ihm auch weh, sie so zu sehen. Er wollte sie aber trotzdem zappeln lassen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht durchringen, mit ihr zu reden.

Sie saß vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum, als die anderen kamen. Harry, Ron und Hermine gesellten sich zu ihr.

"Ich hab's Neville erzählt" sagte Harry. "Er war ganz blass. Hat die ganz Zeit gemurmelt. Snape...neee, Snape neee. Hab mich weggeschmissen."

Sie grinste. "Das kann ich mir bildhaft vorstellen" sagte sie.

Da kam Neville auch schon zur Tür herein. "Na du" sagte er, "geht's dir was besser?"

"Ja danke, aber magst mich denn nun auch noch" sagte Kayla und schaute ihn an.

"Klaro" sagte er "und George ist ein Idiot. Wenn ich das schon schnalle. Es ist schon ganze 3 Monate her und er stellt sich immer noch so an."

"Tja" sagte Hermine "das männliche Geschlecht ist halt manchmal schwer von Begriff und Stur."

George betrat mit Fred den Raum. Als er Kayla sah, setzte er sich ans andere Ende vom Zimmer.

"Ich geh ins Bett" sagte Kayla und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. "Gute Nacht zusammen". Sie stand auf und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich nach und nach geleert. Es waren nur noch Harry, George, Fred und Ron da. Fred und George unterhielten sich über ihren Scherzladen. Sie hatten sich über Dung mal wieder nicht genehmigte Zutaten besorgt und besprachen, was sie damit anstellen konnten.

Ron und Harry redeten über Moody's Unterricht.

Auf einmal verstummte Fred kurz.

"Hör mal Georgie, ich wollt noch mal das Thema Kayla ansprechen. Und spring nicht wieder gleich auf und renn weg. Wir sind unter uns" sagte Fred.

"Ich will davon nichts mehr wissen, das Thema ist durch" sagte George.

"Ich würde aber auch mal gerne wissen, weswegen du dich so anstellst" fragte nun Ron. "Kannst du dich mal in sie versetzen!"

"Bekommst holter die polter gesagt dass du einen Bruder hast. Dann darfst du ihn sehen, ihm aber nichts sagen. Musst immer aufpassen das du dich nicht verplapperst und son Kram" setzte er nach.

"Hör mal George, ich glaube wenn einer nen Grund zum Böse sein hätte, dann doch ich, oder" sagte Harry.

"Ja schon, aber ich war halt sauer. Als ich ihr das mit Malfoy nicht geglaubt habe, da hat sie nen Aufstand gemacht, da hieß es ich vertraue ihr nicht. Und dann so was" sagte er.

"Oh man, der verletzte Stolz eines Kerls" sagte Fred.

"Aber ich denke mal langsam ist gut oder. Ist schon so lange her jetzt. Siehst du nicht wie sehr sie leidet" fragte Fred.

"Ich werd das schon klären" sagte George. Dann stand er auf und ging in den Schlafsaal.

"Aber mach hinne, bevor es vielleicht zu spät ist" murmelte Ron.


	28. Dumbledores Geburtstag

Dumbledores Geburtstag

In wenigen Tagen hatte Professor Dumbledore Geburtstag. Susan Bones hatte es von einer Verwandten erfahren. Wie alt er wurde wusste man nicht, aber das war den meisten auch egal. Wenigstens den Tag hatte man rausbekommen. So taten sich immer mehr Schüler zusammen, um eine Überraschung für den Professor vorzubereiten.

Es wurde in den Freistunden fleißig an Transparenten oder an Dekorationen gebastelt. Die Lehrer hatten es natürlich mitbekommen und duldeten es, solange nicht gezaubert wurde. Professor Flitwick erinnerte sich noch einen Geburtstag eines ehemaligen Schulleiters, wo auch Schüler eine solche Idee hatten. Diese war hinterher völlig ausgeartet. Jedes Haus wollte das andere übertrumpfen. So waren dann Transparente von fünfzig Metern gezaubert worden und Lampions mit einem Durchmesser von fünf Metern. Man konnte die Schule nicht mehr betreten. Das wollte man diesmal verhindern.

Aber den Schülern war es egal. Sie wollten Dumbledore eine Freude machen. Fred, Harry und George hatten beschlossen eine Geburtstagstorte zu besorgen.

Sie stahlen sich eines Abends in die Küche. Da Dobby dort arbeitete, wollten sie ihn fragen, ob er mit den anderen Elfen einen Extrakuchen machen könne.

So standen sie nun in der Küche. "Dobby" rief Harry.

Und Dobby kam sofort angerannt. "Harry Potter Sir" sagte er erfreut und heulte.

"Sie kommen Dobby wieder besuchen."

Er drückte Harry wie wild. "Wie geht's dir Dobby?" fragte Harry.

"Danke Sir, Dobby gefällt es gut in Hogwarts" sagte er und strahlte.

"Ich habe dir was mitgebracht Dobby" sagte Harry und reichte ihm ein Päckchen. Er wusste das Dobby Socken liebte und hatte zwei Paar eingepackt.

"Oh" rief Dobby, heulte gleich wieder los und warf sich Harry an den Hals.

"Harry Potter ist so gut zu Dobby" sagte er.

"Sag mal Dobby" sagte Fred nun, "kannst du uns einen Gefallen tun?"

"Natürlich Sir, Dobby macht gerne alles für Harry Potters Freunde" sagte der kleine Elfe und schaute Fred freudig an.

"Also, Professor Dumbledore hat Geburtstag und wir brauchen einen riesigen Geburtstagskuchen. Kannst du deine Freunde mal fragen, ob sie uns einen machen?" sagte Fred nun.

"Dobby macht das gerne. Dobby mag Dumbledore" sagte er.

"Aber der Professor und auch kein anderer darf was erfahren!" sagte George.

"Natürlich Sir. Dobby sagt nichts" erwiderte Dobby.

"Ok Dobby, kannst du den Kuchen dann am Freitag Abend bei uns in den Schlafsaal stellen, das wäre sehr lieb von dir?" fragte Harry.

"Ja Harry Potter Sir" strahlte Dobby.

"Ok, dann wollen wir euch nun nicht länger stören. Gute Nacht Dobby und Danke" sagten die Drei und verschwanden aus der Küche.

Am Freitagabend stand tatsächlich ein Geburtstagskuchen im Schlafsaal. Und was für einer. Harry dachte, dass die ganze Schule nun drei Tage nur Kuchen Essen müsse, so groß war er. Sie hatten sich während dem Abendessen hoch , mit Professor McGonagall an die Türe gestellt und durfte sobald Harry und die anderen kamen, die Decke abdunkeln. Ein Zeichen für alle um dem Professor ein Ständchen zu bringen.

Sie sah Harry, Ron, Fred und Lee die Treppe runterkommen und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Das Licht wurde schwach und Professor McGonagall hatte noch schnell einige bunte Lichteffekte gezaubert.

Als die Türe aufging standen alle auf und sangen im Chor "Happy Birthday".

Professor Dumbledore saß auf seinem Stuhl und war ganz hin und weg. Ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange.

Nachdem der Gesang verstummt war, stand er auf.

"Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ganz sprachlos. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet" sagte er.

Parvati Patil ging zu ihm hoch und übergab ihm ein Päckchen.

"Lieber Professor, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen ihnen alle Schüler" sagte sie.

Jeder hatte eine Kleinigkeit gespendet und Professor McGonagall hatte davon für sie einen wunderschönen Ring gekauft. Darin hatten sie eingravieren lassen:

"FÜR DEN BESTEN SCHULLEITER VON HOGWARTS"

Er war hin und weg. "Ja Kinder, ihr seid ja verrückt" sagte er. Er war sichtlich gerührt.

"Aber kann mir mal einer sagen, woher ihr wisst. Ich habe immer versucht es geheim zu halten." Er sah durch die Runde.

"Na gut, ich kann mir denken wer..." Er schaute zu Susan Bones, die ihn angrinste. Mit einigen ihrer Tanten war er gut befreundet.

Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und es erschien vor jedem Schüler und Lehrer ein großer Krug Butterbier.

"Na dann wollen wir mal anstoßen" sagte er. "Und Danke. Vielen Dank."

Sie aßen nun alle von dem wundervollen Geburtstagskuchen und tranken Butterbier. Professor Dumbledore hatte es irgendwie hinbekommen, dass die Krüge nie leer wurden. Nach dem Essen lies Fred einen von den Krügen in seinen Umhang verschwinden.

"Dann kann's nachher weitergehen" sagte er und grinste.

Als sie dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, trank manch einer ein wenig über den Durst. Zum Beispiel Seamus, George, Lavender, Angelina und Dean.

Kayla, Ginny und Hermine hatten sich an den Kamin verzogen.

"Bah, ist ja ekelig" sagte Ginny. "Also eins oder zwei Ok, aber mehr, da wird mir übel."

"Schaut euch mal Lavender und Angelina an, die trinken fleißig mit" sagte Hermine kichernd.

Sie beachteten die Gruppe eine zeitlang gar nicht. Harry und Ron waren mittlerweile auch zu ihnen rüber gekommen und sie unterhielten sich.

Auf einmal wurde Kayla leichenblass und starrte in die Richtung der Truppe.

"Das gibt es doch nicht" sagte Hermine.

George hatte Lavender zu sich auf den Schoss gezogen und sie küssten sich.

Ron schaute zu Kayla. "Mach dir nichts draus" sagte er, "er ist ein Idiot."

"Er kann machen was er will" sagte sie, doch sie wollte nur noch eins. Weg, weg von hier für immer.


	29. Kaylas Verschwinden

Kaylas Verschwinden

Kayla wollte Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich verlassen, doch sie wusste nicht wohin sie sollte. Doch sie hatte bald eine Idee.

„Fred, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen" sagte sie. Sie stand vor ihm. George ignorierte sie einfach. Sie sah regelrecht durch ihn durch.

„Klar meine Liebste, ich eile" sagte er und verneigte sich.

„Witzbold" sagte sie und lächelte.

Sie gingen raus in den Schulpark.

„Du musst mir einen großen Gefallen tun. Aber bevor ich dich Frage, schwöre mir das du zu niemanden ein Wort sagst. Weder zu Harry, noch zu meinem Dad oder Dumbledore" sagte sie und schaute ihn bittend an.

„Schwöre" sagte er, „aber was ist denn los?"

Sie fing an zu weinen. Er nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Ich will hier weg Fred. Gleich noch wenn möglich. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich vielleicht bei euch im Laden bleiben kann. Ich denke mal da findet mich niemand" sagte sie unter Tränen.

„Hmmm eigentlich nicht. Die Türe ist abgeschlossen, wenn wir nicht da sind. Du müsstest dich nur über Tag ruhig verhalten wegen Dung." Sagte er. „Aber warum willst du denn weg?" fragte er.

„Weil ich deinen Bruder den Idioten über alles Liebe und ich mir das nicht mehr mit ansehen kann. Ich habe ihn verloren, Ok, dass habe ich akzeptiert, aber hier kann ich ihn nicht vergessen."

„Ok, aber wie willst du denn hier wegkommen?" fragte Fred.

„Ich werde mich gleich ins Büro von Dad schleichen und dann durch den Kamin. Die Lehrer sind sicher alle noch bei Dumbledore. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr im Laden auch einen habt" sagte sie.

Kayla wusste es, da sie ja mit George an Weihnachten dort war.

„Ok, aber willst du dich wirklich von niemanden verabschieden?" fragte er.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich denke dann fällt es mir besonders schwer und ich mache einen Rückzieher. Aber du kannst ihnen sagen, dass es mir Leid tut und ich euch alle sehr vermissen werde. Und bitte kein Wort Fred" sagte sie und schaute ihn flehend an.

„Kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Und in den Ferien besuch ich dich. Komm dann heimlich, damit ich dich warnen kann, falls George zum Laden will oder so" sagte Fred.

„Nagut, ich geh dann mal gleich packen. Machs gut Fred." Sie umarmte Fred noch einmal und ging dann Richtung Schlafsaal.

Kayla raffte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und schlich sich dann gleich in Richtung Büro.

Sie wusste, wo ihr Dad Flohpulver aufbewahrte, stieg in den Kamin und sagte „Winkelgasse 93" und verschwand.

Fred hatte erst noch eine Weile draußen im Korridor gewartet, bevor er wieder in den Saal ging. Ihm war gar nicht gut bei dem Gedanken, dass Kayla nun weg war, aber er hatte ihr geschworen nichts zu sagen.

Als er wieder den Raum betrat, saß Lavender immer noch auf Georges Schoss. Er wurde auf einmal wütend und rannte auf ihn zu. Harry und Ron waren aufgesprungen und wollten schon dazwischen gehen, als sie Freds wütendes Gesicht sahen.

„Du dämlicher Mistkerl" rief Fred. Ginny stieß einen Schrei aus. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass einer der Zwillinge auf den anderen sauer war. Natürlich gab es ab und zu kleine Streitereien.

„Was ist denn in dich Gefahren?" fragte George und schaute ihn entsetzt an.

„Sie ist weg. Nur wegen dir ist sie weg" schrie Fred ihn an.

„Wer ist weg?" fragte George.

„Kayla, sie hat Hogwarts gerade eben verlassen. Und du bist alles Schuld, weil du ihr mit der da", er zeigte auf Lavender „ einen Denkzettel verpassen musstest oder was?"

„Nein" schrie Harry, „ das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein."

Als ob er es nicht glauben wollte, lief er geradewegs raus aus dem Saal Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Ginny rannte hinterher. Den Jungs war es verboten, den Mädchenschlafsaal zu betreten.

„Du bist so ein blöder Idiot" schrie Fred weiter. „Sie liebt dich und du benimmst dich wie ein zwölfjähriger. Erst lässt du sie Drei Monate links liegen und dann setzt du noch so was drauf."

Hermine hatte sich in Rons Arme vergraben und schluchzte.

Harry und Ginny hatten den Mädchenschlafsaal erreicht und Ginny stürmte die Treppe hoch.

Kaylas Sachen lagen durcheinander geworfen auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte wohl nur das Nötigste eingepackt. Ginny liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, als sie wieder bei Harry war.

„Sie ist weg, sie ist tatsächlich weg" sagte sie.

Sie gingen wieder in den Saal zurück.

„Du bist alles Schuld" schrie Ginny und wollte auf George los. Doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Vielleicht sehen wir sie nie wieder." schluchzte sie.

George hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er weinte. „Was habe ich da nur angestellt" sagte er. „Das wollte ich nicht. Ich liebe sie doch."

„Na du hast ja ne tolle Art das zu zeigen" sagte Ron.

„Fred hat sie dir gesagt wo sie hin will. Und wie ist sie eigentlich hier weg?" fragte Harry.

„Nein keine Ahnung. Sie war ganz komisch" flunkerte er sie an, „ich hab erst später geschnallt das sie abhauen will. Hat was erzählt von, sie hielte es nicht mehr aus und ist dann zum Schlafsaal hoch."

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore" sagte Harry und lief schon raus. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Am Schulleiterbüro angekommen sprach Harry das Passwort und der Wasserspeier ging zur Seite. Sie liefen zur Bürotüre und platzten ohne anzuklopfen rein.

„Was ist denn mit euch los Kinder" fragte Dumbledore und er und die anderen Lehrer starrten sie an.

„Wir müssen mit ihnen reden Professor. Es ist dringend" sagte Harry. „Es geht um Kayla."

„Sie ist weg Professor" sagte Hermine. „Sie hat Hogwarts eben heimlich verlassen. Wir wissen auch nicht wie."

Severus stürmte die Tür hinaus. Die anderen sahen ihm nach.

„Aber warum" fragte Dumbledore. Es war zu sehen, dass er doch geschockt war.

„Ich glaube das ist alles meine Schuld Professor" sagte George. „Hab Mist gebaut. Wollt sie ein wenig eifersüchtig machen und bin wohl zu weit gegangen".

„Das nennt man dann wohl jugendlichen Leichtsinn Mr. Weasley" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte ihn an. „Keine Angst wir werden sie schon finden." Doch sein Blick sah sehr besorgt aus.

Fred musste schwer schlucken. Am liebsten hätte er… aber er dachte sich, dass sie ja in der Wohnung sicher sei.

Severus kam wieder ins Büro. „Sie hat meinen Kamin benutzt" sagte er völlig außer Atem.

„Wie konnte sie nur so eine Dummheit machen" sagte er. „Ich werde nach Hause und sehen ob sie dort ist."

„Das glaube ich nicht Severus, aber Versuche es ruhig" sagte Dumbledore.

„Und ihr geht nun alle ins Bett. Es wird höchste Zeit" sagte er dann zu der Gruppe.

„Harry du bleibst bitte noch einen Moment" sagte er.

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron und Hermine verließen das Büro.

„Harry nun ist es wichtiger den je, dass du deinen Geist verschließt. Er darf nichts über Kayla erfahren, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr sicher ist. Hast du Verstanden?" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja Professor" sagte Harry.


	30. Versteckt

VERSTECKT

Kayla war im Scherzladen angekommen. Er war stockduster. Sie tastete sich die Treppe hinauf in die Wohnung der Zwillinge. Zuerst schloss sie einmal alle Fensterläden.

"Lumos" sagte sie dann und es wurde hell. Dann suchte sie zuerst mal in den Schränken nach Kerzen. Sie fand sie schnell in der Küche, zündete sie an und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Ein andere behielt sie in der Hand.

"Nox" sagte sie dann.

Sie ging mit der Kerze in der Hand Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort stelle sie ihre Sachen an den Kleiderschrank. Dann ließ sie sich einfach aufs Bett fallen. Sie war sehr müde. Doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie grübelte über die letzten Monate. Über ihren Dad und Harry. Und dann über den heutigen Abend. Warum hatte George das getan und hatte sie vielleicht doch falsch reagiert. Was würden ihr Vater und Dumbledore sagen?

Sie lag noch sehr lange wach, doch irgendwann konnte sie sich gegen die Müdigkeit doch nicht mehr wehren und schlief ein.

In der Schule wusste man, dass Kayla spurlos verschwunden war. Es gab sogar schon welche, die natürlich wussten, wie sie es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Kayla hätte einen Thestral gestohlen. Und ein anderer meinte, sie wäre appariert. Dabei wusste jeder, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren konnte.

Die eigentlich dümmste Behauptung war, dass sie wohl komplett durch den schwarzen See geschwommen sei.

Vincent Crabbe hatte seiner Mutter sofort wie ihm zugetragen eine Eule geschickt. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob dies so wichtig sei, aber tat es trotzdem. Er sollte halt jede Veränderung melden.

Seine Mutter eilte sofort mit der Nachricht zu Voldemort.

"Meine Lordschaft" sagte sie und verbeugte sich. "Mein Sohn hat mir mitgeteilt, dass eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts verschwunden ist. Kayla Angel."

In Voldemorts Augen funkelte es und eine Art des Triumphs stieg in ihm auf.

"Ich danke dir, und sage deinem Sohn, dass er weiterhin alles melden soll" sagte er leiser Stimme

"Wumschwanz" rief er, "bringe Bellatrix, Narzissa, John Perth und David Craig her."

Wurmschwanz nickte und rannte hinaus. Kurze Zeit später waren die vier vor Voldemort appariert.

Er erzählte ihnen die Neuigkeit und Bellatrix stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

"Oh meine Lordschaft, etwas besseres konnte nicht eintreffen" sagte sie.

"Ich will dass ihr sie sucht. Gebt allen Bescheid. In jeder Ecke und in jedem verdammten Loch will ich das ihr sie sucht, und ihr werdet sie finden." zischte er, "aber bringt mir sie lebend."

"Ihr könnt gehen" sagte er. Dann richtete er sein Augenmerk auf Wurmschwanz.

"Wurmschwanz, geh und informiere Chester. Er soll weiterhin ein Auge auf Severus haben. Ich wusste doch, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Der Verräter wird mir büßen, dass er mir nicht gesagt hat, dass Potters Schwester in Hogwarts ist. Dumbledore der alte Narr hat sicher seine Lehrer eingeweiht." sagte er heiser Stimme und funkelnden Augen.

"Jawohl eure Lordschaft" sagte Wumschwanz.

In Hogwarts saß George fast nur noch in seinem Bett. Er hatte seit Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen. Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Seine große Liebe war wegen einer Dummheit von ihm vielleicht in Gefahr. Er konnte sich auf die bevorstehenden Prüfungen kaum konzentrieren. Immer wieder stockte er beim lernen und dachte über Kayla nach. Seine Freunde versuchten ihn aufzumuntern. Aber er merkte schon, dass sie ihm böse waren. Die einzige jedoch,die es offen zeigte war Ginny. Sie hatte mit ihm kein Wort mehr gewechselt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayla wachte am Morgen früh auf. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute, war es gerade mal Halb sechs. Sie ging schnell Duschen, denn der Laden würde erst um Neun öffnen. Bis dahin wollte sie weg sein. Sie hatte vor bis Abends nach Hause zu gehen. Wie sie ihren Dad kannte, war er gleich nach ihrem Verschwinden nach Hause appariert, um nachzuschauen ob sie dort sei. Also konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er noch einmal dorthin zurückkehrte.

Sie zog sich fertig an und versteckte die Tasche im Schrank. "Man weiß ja nie" dachte sie. Dann apparierte sie nach Hause in die "Hornissenallee 9."

Zu Hause angekommen ging sie zuerst in ihr Zimmer. Sie nahm sich ihre Sporttasche und packte einige Kleidungsstücke hinein. Dann stellte sie die Tasche unters Bett.

Sie ging die Treppe runter in die Küche, um von dort aus zum Hinterausgang zu gelangen. Sie hatte vor im Dorf einige Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Als sie aus der Tür kam, sprang sie gleich hinter eine Hecke, denn ihre Nachbarin war in ihrem Garten und mähte den Rasen. "Das war knapp" dachte sie, denn die Nachbarin hatte kurz rübergeschaut.

Sie ging gebückt weiter bis sie die Vorderseite des Hauses betrat und ging von dort Richtung Supermarkt. Bepackt mit zwei Taschen, lief sie dann weiter in den Park. Dort war sie früher immer gerne hingegangen. Sie setzte sich an den Teich, nahm sich ein Brötchen und aß es.

Bis am späten Abend hatte sie dort gesessen und viel nachgedacht. Erst dann ging sie wieder zum Haus zurück. Sie musste sich wieder in ihr Zimmer tasten. Licht wollte sie keines machen, damit sie kein Aufsehen erregte. Sie nahm die Tasche unterm Bett hervor und apparierte dann wieder zurück in den Scherzladen.


	31. Prüfungen

PRÜFUNGEN

Auch wenn Harry und seine Freunde sich große Sorgen um Kayla machten, mussten sie durch die Prüfungen.

So saßen sie nachmittags in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernten.

"Man ist das viel, was wir für Kräuterkunde wissen müssen" sagte Neville".

"Na du brauchst dir darüber wohl keine Sorgen zu machen, du schaffst das doch im Schlaf" sagte Hermine. „Aber ich, ich falle garantiert durch." Sie hatte sechs Bücher vor sich aufgeschlagen und blätterte hektisch gleichzeitig in zweien rum.

Sie las gerade eine Seite über Eigenschaften der Kukuluspflanze, als sie auf einmal das Buch niederlegte.

"Was ist los" fragte Ginny.

"Kukuluspflanze" sagte sie, "ich glaube Kayla würde ausflippen, wenn die in der Prüfung vorkäme."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich vermisse sie so" sagte sie leise.

"Ja, ich auch" erwiderte Ginny.

"Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht" sagte Neville. "Am liebsten würde ich George verprügeln."

"Das bringt dir erstens auch nichts und zweitens ist es für ihn Strafe genug" sagte Hermine.

"Du siehst doch selber wie sehr er leidet. Ich hoffe nur, er schafft die Prüfung für die fehlenden ZAG's."

"Ja hast Recht, er sieht wirklich schlimm aus" sagte Neville.

Die Prüfungen waren soweit abgeschlossen, nur Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde fehlten noch.

George hatte sich durch die Prüfungen durchgeschlagen. Vor Zaubertränke jedoch hatte er Angst. Er war Professor Snape seit Kaylas Verschwinden aus dem Weg gegangen. "Er hasst mich bestimmt" dachte George.

So setzte er sich am Morgen auf seinen Platz und wartete bis Snape die Aufgaben verteilte. Als er zu ihm kam, sah er George an.

George schluckte. Doch Professor Snape sah ihn kurz an. Er seufzte.

Natürlich war er zu Anfang sauer gewesen, aber es waren halt noch halbe Kinder, auch wenn sie schon Siebzehn oder Achtzehn waren.

George hatte sich bei all den Dingen sicher nichts Böses gedacht. Er beobachtete George eine zeitlang. Dünn war er geworden und er sah müde aus.

Man sah ihm an, dass er sehr litt.

Nach der Prüfung stand er auf und ging in seine Richtung. George war so erschrocken, dass er stocksteif sitzen blieb.

"Nun macht er mich sicher fertig" dachte er.

"Wie war die Prüfung George" fragte er.

"Ganz OK Professor" sagte er leise.

"Mach dich nicht so verrückt Junge, wir werden sie schon finden" sagte Severus und berührte seinen Arm.

George schaute ihn an: "Aber ich bin Schuld das sie weg ist".

"Du bist gar nichts Schuld" sagte Severus, "Vielleicht hättest du genauso in der Situation reagiert."

"Aber was ist, wenn sie mir nie verzeiht und ich sie für immer verloren habe. Ich...liebe sie." Nun war es raus. Er wartete schon, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab rausholte und ihn verhexte. Er wusste, wie Väter sind, wenn es um ihre Mädchen geht.

"Ich weiß George" sagte Severus mit sanfter Stimme.

"Und nun geh zum Essen. Und wehe ich höre das du nichts gegessen hast. Wenn du noch dünner wirst, dann will sie dich eh nicht mehr."

"Danke Professor" sagte George.

Er ging hinaus und war ein wenig erleichtert. Das Gespräch hatte ihm gut getan.

In zwei Tagen war die Schulzeit vorbei. Dann wollten Fred und er wieder den Laden übernehmen. Und er würde helfen Kayla zu suchen.


	32. Begegnungen

BEGEGNUNGEN

Fred hatte das Versprechen an Kayla fertig gemacht. Und nicht nur ihn. Er sah, dass sein Bruder George iimmer mehr zerfiel, Harry, den er nur noch nachdenklich sah und Professor Snape, dem die Angst im Gesicht stand.

Er konnte es nicht mehr verheimlichen und ging zu Professor Dumbledore. Er klopfte an die Bürotüre und der Professor rief: "Herein".

Als er das Büro betrat, sah er, dass Professor McConagall bei ihm saß.

Fred hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Ja Fred, was ist denn" fragte Dumbledore "setz dich."

"Ich weis wo Kayla ist Professor. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit, aber ich habe ihr geschworen, es für mich zu behalten" sagte er mit zittriger Stimme.

"Minerva, gehst du bitte Severus holen" sagte er. Sie rauschte sofort hinaus.

"Fred, du dummer Junge" sagte Dumbledore, aber schaute ihn sanft an.

"Ich dachte sie wäre in Sicherheit", aber ich kann die anderen so nicht mehr länger sehen." sagte Fred.

Severus und Minerva betraten den Raum.

"Fred, wo ist sie" fragte Severus gleich. Professor McConagall hatte ihm schon berichtet.

"Bei uns im Scherzladen. Wir haben eine Wohnung dort." sagte er.

"Dann müssen wir sie gleich holen" sagte Dumbledore. "Ich glaube wir nehmen Flohpulver. Das apparieren ist zu auffällig."

Er nahm Flohpulver aus seinem Schrank.

"Fred du kommst mit" sagte er und wies ihn in den Kamin.

Fred stieg hinein "Winkelgasse 93" sagte er. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Kayla hatte sich gerade etwas zu Essen gemacht, als sie unten ein Geräusch vernahm. Sie erschrak, denn heute war der Laden eigentlich geschlossen. Sofort zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und versteckte sich hinter der Türe.

Die öffnete sich auf einmal langsam und ein Stimme fragte leise: "Kayla bist du da?"

"Fred" rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Doch dann erstarrte sie.

Sie schubste Fred von sich weg und schrie: "Warum hast du mich verraten?"

Dann gab es einen Knall.

"Kayla nein" schrie Severus, "bitte bleib hier."

Doch sie war schon appariert.

Kayla war nach Hause appariert. Doch als sie ankam, hielt ihr jemand einen Zauberstab in den Rücken.

"Ganz langsam umdrehen" sagte jemand leise.

Sie drehte sich um und starrte auf: „Aber das kann nicht sein, du bist doch tot."

Er senkte den Zauberstab. "Wie du siehst bin ich quicklebendig" antwortete Draco Malfoy und grinste sie an.

"Aber was machst du hier Kayla?" fragte er.

"Das kann ich dich wohl eher fragen" sagte Kayla. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?

"Seit ein paar Monaten, aber ich habe mich im Keller versteckt. Da seit einiger Zeit hier morgens und abends jemand appariert ist. Ich komm nur hoch, wenn ich mir was zu Essen holen will" sagte er.

"Na toll" antwortete Kayla. "Und ich dachte, der Kühlschrank ist leer und geh einkaufen. Ich war immer hier."

"Aber wieso bist du eigentlich hier Draco? Und wieso das mit deinem Tod?" fragte sie weiter.

"Ich glaube wir setzen uns besser, ist ne lange Geschichte" sagte Draco.

"Lass uns auf mein Zimmer gehen" sagte sie.

In ihrem Zimmer setzten sie sich auf Kaylas Bett. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie mal mit Draco Malfoy in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett saß und redete.

"Also Dumbledore hat meinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Ich bin vor einigen Monaten zu ihm gegangen und hab mich ihm anvertraut. Mir ist bewusst geworden, dass meine Familie auf der falschen Seite steht. Ich kann mich mit den Machenschaften von Voldemort und meinem Dad nicht anfreunden.

Mag sein, dass ich arrogant bin oder war, keine Ahnung, aber das hab ich gemacht um mein Gesicht zu wahren" sagte er leise.

Er sprach sehr offen zu ihr. Kayla hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm sehr gut tat, sich mal mit jemand auszureden. Also hörte sie weiter zu.

"Du musst wissen, das Voldemort mir einen Auftrag erteilt hat. Ich sollte Ginny entführen und zu ihm bringen" sagte er weiter.

Kayla schrie auf: "Was"

"Ja er hoffte so deinen Bruder in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Aber ich wollte es nicht tun und bin zu Dumbledore."

Kayla war bei dem Ausdruck "dein Bruder" zusammengezuckt.

"Ja, dein Dad hat es mir vor ein paar Wochen erzählt. Er war es auch, der mich hier versteckt." sagte Draco.

"Na du weißt ja schon ne Menge" sagte sie, "aber wieso glauben sie dir eigentlich?"

"Weil ich mir freiwillig von deinem Dad habe Veritaserum hab einflössen lassen und Zweitens habe ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Das heißt, sollte ich Dumbledore oder irgendetwas von dem was mir mitgeteilt worden ist bei Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten erzählen, dann sterbe ich" sagte er.

"Schon gut" sagte sie.

"Also ich war echt platt, als ich gehört habe, dass Snape dich aufgezogen hat. Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Und muss sagen, ne krasse Tochter hat er da" sagte er und grinste.

"Danke" sagte sie.

"Ach wollte dir auch noch sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich da damals..." sagte er

"Schon vergessen" antwortete sie und grinste nun zurück.

"So und warum bist du nun hier" fragte er.

"Bin getürmt" antwortete Kayla.

Sie erzählte ihm die Sachen mit George. Dass er nicht verstanden hatte, dass sie nicht sagen durfte. Und dann die Sache mit Lavender.

"Würg" sagte er, "mit der, na der muss voll betrunken gewesen sein."

Kayla schaute ihn an. Sie hatte ihn gehasst. Doch sie war überzeugt, dass Draco sich geändert hatte.

"Wann kommt mein Dad denn immer her?" fragte sie ihn.

"Jeden Donnerstag so gegen Zwanzig Uhr" sagte er.

"Gut, dann werde ich mich dann verziehen" sagte sie, "und bitte Draco verrate mich nicht."

"Nein, werde ich nicht, obwohl ich es eigentlich doof finde. Ich denke mal alle wären froh, wenn du in Sicherheit bist. Und glaube mir George liebt dich. Ich habe euch damals oft genug beobachtet. erwiderte er"

"Mag sein" sagte sie leise. Sie wollte von dem Thema anlenken.

"So nun habe ich aber Hunger. Magst Maccarroni?"

"Klar" sagte er und sie gingen runter in die Küche.

„Du wusstest es" schrie George und sah Fred böse an.

„Ja Mann" sagte er „ aber ich habe geschworen, dass ich nichts verrate."

„Ich hätte mit ihr reden können" sagte George.

„Nun ist gut George" sagte Ron laut, „hier kann keiner dem anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. Ihr habt beide Fehler gemacht."

„Da muss ich Ron zustimmen" sagte Harry.

„Sorry Fred" sagte George und nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm.

„Schon gut" sagte dieser. „Ich hab gedacht, sie sei bei uns sicher."

Harry schaute zum Fenster hinaus und flüsterte: „Kayla, wo bist du?"


	33. Entdeckt

Entdeckt

Kayla war froh, dass sie nicht so alleine war. Draco und sie unterhielten sich viel. Wie sie aus seinen Gesprächen raushörte, war sein Vater ein richtiger Tyrann, der seine Frau und seinen Sohn regelrecht unterdrückte. Und er war ein fanatischer Todesser. Er würde seine Familie jederzeit für Voldemort opfern.

Und dies hatte Draco letztenendes zum Nachdenken gebracht. Er wollte nicht so sein wie sein Vater.

Auch sie hatte Draco viel von sich erzählt. Wie sie aufgewachsen war und wie toll ihr Dad als Vater ist.

"Ich kann mir das immer noch nicht so richtig vorstellen" sagte er eines Tages beim Frühstück. "Wir kennen deinen Dad nur als übelgelaunten miesepetrigen Lehrer ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Muss doch verdammt schwer für ihn sein."

"Klar, aber ich nehme an, dass du nach einer Weile so eine Art Routine drin hast" erwiderte sie schmatzend.

Plötzlich lachte Draco laut. "Sorry, aber ich muss gerade an unser Drittes Jahr in Hogwarts denken. Wir hatten Verteidigung bei Professor Lupin und nahmen das Thema Irrwichte durch. Neville hatte totale Angst vor deinem Dad. Und Lupin hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich deinen Dad in den Kleidern seiner Großmutter vorstellen, um den Irrwicht lächerlich zu machen.

Kayla spuckte ihren Kakao halb aus. "Nee, das ist nicht wahr oder?" fragte sie lachend. "Oh Gott, ich glaube ich hätte mir vor Lachen in die Hosen gemacht."

"Ja das war echt zu komisch" sagte Draco.

"Hachja, mein Dad" seufzte Kayla. Sie vermisste ihn sehr.

"Willst du denn echt nicht mal mit ihm reden" fragte Draco leise, "er macht sich bestimmt riesige Sorgen.

"Nein" sagte sie. "Ich habe zuviel Angst. Es sind doch bestimmt alle sauer auf mich."

„Na, aber ich wette, er wäre froh, wenn du wieder da bist" sagte er nun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie jeden Donnerstagabend verließ Kayla das Haus für ein paar Stunden. Es war ein paar Tage vor ihrem Geburtstag.

Severus war schon die ganze Zeit betrübt gewesen, so auch als er bei Draco eintraf.

"Guten Abend Professor" sagte Draco.

"Guten Abend" sagte Severus. Er stellte ihm zwei Taschen mit Lebensmitteln hin. Draco räumte sie gleich weg.

"Danke, Sir" sagte er.

Severus stand vor einem Foto von Kayla, welches an der Wand hing.

Draco wurde es jedes Mal mulmiger, wenn Severus da war, aber er durfte ja nichts sagen.

"Noch immer keine Spur von ihr" fragte er.

„Man, was für eine dämliche Frage" dachte Draco. „Du weist doch genau, dass sie hier ist."

"Nein" sagte er "und diese Woche ist ihr Geburtstag. Das erste Mal, dass sie..." er verstummte. "Ich hatte so gehofft, dass sie nun endlich mit Harry und ihren Freunden zusammen feiern kann."

"Ihr geht's sicher gut" sagte Draco und schluckte.

"Das hoffe ich" erwiderte Severus leise.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über eigentlich belangloses Zeug und nach zirka Zwei Stunden musste Severus wieder aufbrechen.

"Pass auf dich auf Draco, und verlass das Haus nicht. Wenn irgendwas sein sollte, weißt du, wie du mich erreichen kannst" sagte er.

"Ja Professor" antwortete Draco. "Gute Nacht, Sir."

"Gute Nacht Draco" sagte Severus und apparierte.

Was Severus nicht wusste war, dass Chester Pride ihm seit einiger Zeit gefolgt war. Gauner wie er hatten ihre Mittel, um einem apparierenden zu folgen. Man musste nur schnell genug sein. So hatte er sich hinter dem Haus versteckt und versuchte durch die Gardinen etwas zu erkennen. Doch sie war zu dicht, um zu erkennen, mit wem Severus sich unterhielt. Er schlich zur Vordertüre um sich dort umzusehen. Als er auf die Türklingel sah, erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Auf der Türklingel stand: Severus und Kayla Angel!!!

"Na das ist ja ein Ding" dachte er sich. Das würde den dunklen Lord sicher brennend interessieren.

Er schlich auf einmal schnell hinter einen Busch, als er eine Gestalt von weitem auf das Haus zukommen sah.

"Chester, soviel Glück wie in den letzten Monaten, hattest du in deinem ganzen Leben nicht" sagte er zu sich selber.

Kayla war zum Haus gekommen und verschwand darin.

Chester apparierte sofort.


	34. In seiner Gewalt

IN SEINER GEWALT

Chester hatte Voldemort sofort Bericht erstattet.

"Ich bringe ihn um, diesen miesen Verräter" sagte Bellatrix aufgebracht.

"Ruhe Bella, dass lass mal meine Sorge sein" zischte er. "Ich werde mich höchstpersönlich um Severus kümmern, aber erst später. Er könnte mir noch von Nutzen sein."

"Und du bist sicher, dass es Potters Schwester ist" fragte er Chester erneut.

"Ja, eure Lordschaft. So wie ihr sie uns aus euren Gedanken raus gezeigt habt, hundertprozentig" antwortete er.

Er schaute zu Bellatrix. "Du und Perth, ihr werdet sie mir holen. Aber krümmt ihr kein Haar" sagte er langsam. Er kannte Bellatrix mit ihrem nervösen Zauberstab.

Bellatrix nickte, rauschte dann hinaus, um Perth aufzusuchen.

Er wandte sich wieder den anderen zu.

"Herr, wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, damit der Potter Junge schnell rausfindet, dass wir seine Schwester haben" sagte Wurmschwanz.

"Das wird wohl das kleinste Problem werden" zischte er ihn an.

-------------------------

Kayla stand gerade in der Küche und machte sich einen Kakao. Draco war runter in den Keller gegangen. Er wollte sich Severus Zaubertrankbücher ein wenig näher ansehen. Sie waren hinter einer Geheimtüre, wo sich auch Severus Labor befand.

Auf einmal gab es einen lauten Knall und er erschrak.

Kayla ebenso oben in der Küche, denn die Hintertüre war einfach so weggeflogen. Sie war so geschockt, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen.

"Petrificus Totalus" schrie Bellatrix und Kayla fiel stocksteif um.

"David" rief Bellatrix nun. "Sieh nach, ob sonst noch jemand hier ist."

David Perth, ein junger Bursche von gerade mal 24, lief zuerst ins Obergeschoss und durchsuchte alle Zimmer.

Draco wollte gerade die Treppe Hochstürmen, als er Bellatrix Stimme erkannte.

"Verdammter Mist" sagte er. Er schlich zurück ins Labor und verschloss die Türe von innen.

Er hörte nach einer Weile, dass sich im Keller jemand aufhielt. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab stand er hinter der Türe.

Bellatrix stand bei Kayla. "Bist ja ein süßes Ding" sagte sie, „aber wenn der dunkle Lord mich endlich lässt, werde ich das schnell ändern." Sie grinste fies.

David kam wieder die Kellertreppe hoch. "Nichts zu finden Bella" sagte er.

"Ok" erwiderte sie. Dann nahm sie Kayla an den Schultern und schon apparierten sie.

Narzissa Malfoy plagten schlimmer Zweifel. Voldemort wollte das Mädchen. Ihre Schwester Bellatrix war schon auf dem Weg zu ihr.

Und Severus war ihr Vater. Sie kannte und schätzte Severus schon immer.

Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie apparierte und stand vor seinem Haus. Dem Haus, das die Todesser als seines kannten.

"Ich hoffe, er ist da" dachte sie. Sie klopfte an die Türe.

Er erschrak, als er diese öffnete.

"Hallo Narzissa, was verschafft mir die Ehre" fragte er in einem düsteren Ton.

Sie trat schnell ein und verschloss die Türe. "Severus, er hat deine Tochter!" sagte sie.

Er wurde leichenblass. "Woher weißt du... woher weiß er..." fragte er.

"Ist das wichtig? Sie ist in Gefahr. Bellatrix ist auf dem Weg zu ihr. In euer anderes Haus. Du wirst schon seit Monaten bewacht Severus" sagte sie. "Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht früher etwas gesagt habe."

"Aber da ist sie nicht" sagte er, "dort ist nur..."

Er packte sie am Arm und apparierte mit ihr zusammen.

Im Haus angekommen sahen sie sofort die kaputte Hintertüre. Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung und kurze Zeit später war sie wieder ganz. Er hoffte, dass die Nachbarn noch nichts bemerkt hatten.

Er schaute sich um. "Kayla, wo bist du?" rief er. Dann hörte er unten jemanden die Treppe hochkommen.

"Professor" schrie Draco. "Sie haben sie. Es tut mir leid. Kayla war die ganze Zeit hier und ..."

"Schon gut Junge" sagte Severus. "Ich hätte auch gedacht, sie ist hier sicher, aber erstmal..." Er zeigte nach rechts.

"Mum" flüsterte Draco und warf sich seiner Mutter in die Arme.

Narzissa hatte nur dagestanden und ihren Sohn angestarrt.

"Aber du bist..." schluchzte sie und drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich.

Als sie von Dracos Tod gehört hatte, war sie in einen schweren Schock gefallen. Sie hatte zwei Wochen im St. Mungo gelegen und man hatte ihr gesagt, ihr Sohn sei schon beerdigt.

"Wir erklären dir später alles Narzissa" sagte Severus, "wir müssen aber zuerst zum Fuchsbau. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore heute Abend dort ist."

Narzissa waren die Erklärungen im Moment egal. Sie hatte ihren Sohn wieder, dass war das einzige was für sie zählte.

Sie apparierten sofort zum Fuchsbau.

--------------------------------------

Kayla erschrak, als sie vor Voldemort gebracht wurde. Er schaute sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Keine Angst, du wirst noch nicht sterben" zischte er. "Noch nicht. Zuerst warten wir auf deinen Bruder. Ihr seid gleichzeitig geboren, dann sollt ihr auch gleichzeitig sterben."

Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix standen in der Ecke und lachten.

"Aber...CRUCIO" schrie er "ein kleiner Vorgeschmack."

Kayla schrie vor Schmerzen auf und sank auf die Knie. Ihr liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Ihre Gedanken waren in diesem Moment bei George und Harry. Sie würde die beiden nie wieder sehen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder doch gerade erst kennengelernt. Und sie war mit George im Streit auseinander. Einmal noch wollte sie ihm und auch Harry sagen, dass sie beide liebte.

Voldemort wiederholte den Cruciatus-Fluch einige Male. Kayla wünschte sich nur noch, dass es endet. "Lass mich doch endlich sterben" dachte sie.

Irgendwann hörte er auf. "Wurmschwanz, wirf sie in den Keller" sagte er. "Und bewacht sie gut."

"Und wie kommen wir nun an den Potter Jungen" fragte Bellatrix ihn.

"Ich werde es ihm zeigen" zischte er. "Der Junge ist bestimmt wieder genauso dumm wie damals und glaubt es. Aber diesmal ist es wahr."

Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.


	35. Aufregung

AUFREGUNG

Die Weasleys saßen beim Abendessen, als es mehrmals einen Knall gab. Severus stand mit Narzissa und Draco mitten im Raum. Ron schrie entsetzt auf.

"Aber, aber der ist doch tot" sagte er und zeigte auf Draco.

"Das erklären wir euch später" sagte Severus mit gehetzter Stimme.

"Severus, warum sind sie hier" fragte Dumbledore und zeigte auf Narzissa und Draco.

"Er hat Kayla" sagte Severus und Dumbledore sprang auf.

"Was?" sagte er. Jeder der anwesenden im Raum, wusste sofort, wer gemeint war.

"Nein" schrie Harry und war ebenfalls aufgesprungen.

"Kayla war die ganze Zeit in unserem Haus bei Draco" erzählte Severus nun weiter. "Irgendwie muss er es herausgefunden haben. Narzissa hat mich heute aufgesucht und mir berichtet, dass man schon auf dem Weg zu Kayla sei. Aber wir kamen zu spät."

Hermine weinte. "Aber er wird sie sicher umbringen" sagte sie.

"Nein wird er nicht. Noch nicht zumindest. Ihm ging es die ganze Zeit um Harry" sagte nun Narzissa Malfoy mit leiser Stimme.

"Dann werde ich sofort gehen" sagte Harry nun.

"Nein, du wartest" sagte Dumbledore. Er ging auf Narzissa zu.

"Zuerst einmal danke ich dir Narzissa" sagte er zu ihr.

"Nein, ich habe zu danken. Ihr habt meinen Sohn gerettet. Nach seinem Tod habe ich endlich begriffen, dass alles falsch war, und als ich hörte, dass Voldemort die Kleine holen lässt, konnte ich nicht mehr anders. Severus war mir immer ein guter Freund gewesen. Aber ich habe ihn zu spät informiert. Verzeiht mir" sagte sie und nach diesen Worten sank sie vor Dumbledore auf die Knie.

"Nicht doch Narzissa" sagte Dumbledore und hob sie wieder hoch.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe" sagte Arthur Weasley.

Molly hatte derweilen schon ein Tablett mit Kaffee zu Recht gemacht und stellte es auf den Tisch.

"Nun trinkt erstmal was" sagte sie und bat Narzissa einen Stuhl an.

"Danke" sagte diese.

"Wollt ihr nun seelenruhig Kaffeetrinken" schrie Harry. "Und was ist mit meiner Schwester?"

"Harry, Narzissa hat vermutlich Recht. Es geht ihm nur um dich" sagte Dumbledore, "wir können nicht unüberlegt dort reinstürmen"

"Arthur" sagte er dann, "geh und informiere die anderen vom Orden. Sie sollen sich Bereit halten. Wir werden jeden brauchen."

Es gab einen weiteren Knall und die Zwillinge standen im Raum.

"Was'n hier los? Massenversammlung!" sagte Fred, doch dann stockte er, als er die Malfoys sah.

Zuerst schauten sich alle nur an, doch dann sprudelte es aus Ginny heraus. "Er hat Kayla" sagte sie.

"Wer hat Kayla" fragte Fred, der nicht verstand.

"Voldemort" sagte Harry.

"Nein" schrie George. Er schwankte leicht. Ron war gleich bei ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Ich glaube, ihr geht erstmal alle nach oben. Wir müssen hier einiges Besprechen" sagte Dumbledore.

"Ich geh solange nach draußen" sagte Draco. Er dachte, er wäre sicher nicht Willkommen.

"Kannst ruhig mitkommen" sagte Ron, "ich glaube du hast einiges zu erzählen."

"Ja Draco, Ron hat Recht" sagte Dumbledore, "erzähle ihnen alles."

So gingen sie alle hoch in Fred und Georges Zimmer. George setzte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

"Also ich glaube ich fang einfach mal an" sagte Draco leise.

Ihm war sehr mulmig, da sechs Leute ihn anstarrten.

Er erzählte von seinem Sinneswandel, von seinem Gang zu Dumbledore und Severus Hilfe ihn zu Verstecken. Und natürlich von Kayla.

Nachdem er fertig war, schaute er George an.

"Tut mir leid George. Ich habe sie nicht verraten, dass sie solche Angst vor euch allen hatte. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, sie zu überreden, aber sie wollte nicht. Und ich dachte, sie wäre zu Hause sicher" sagte Draco.

"Schon gut" sagte George. "Es ist sowieso alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich nicht so blöde Fehler gemacht, wäre sie wohl nie weggegangen."

"Ich weiß" sagte Draco. "Kayla hat mir alles erzählt. Wir haben überhaupt in der Zeit viel Gesprochen. Sie hat mir ihre Probleme erzählt und ich ihr meine. Blieb uns ja nichts anderes übrig. Waren ja die ganze Zeit alleine."

George begrub sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen.

"Aber sie vermisst dich sehr. Sie liebt dich" sagte Draco. "Sehr sogar."

Ginny ging zu George und streichelte seinen Kopf.

"Ich wollte mich noch bei allen entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ihr werden mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Verstehe ich ja." sagte Draco nun.

"Ich war von Anfang an ein Kotzbrocken und habe einigen von euch das Leben schwer gemacht. Besonders bei dir Hermine möchte ich mich entschuldigen, für die Dinge, die ich dir immer an den Kopf geschmissen habe."

"Schon gut" sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Nein, ich war geblendet von dem Reinblüter Mist, den mein Vater mir ein Leben lang eingeprägt hat. Mir ist bewusst geworden, dass dies nicht alles ist. Es macht erst einen richtigen Zauberer und eine richtige Hexe aus, wenn sie mit dem Herzen dabei ist. Und wenn das jemand ist, dann du Hermine" sagte er leise.

"Du scheinst dich wirklich geändert zu haben Draco" sagte Harry, "und deine Mum auch, sonst hätte sie bestimmt nicht Professor Snape benachrichtigt."

"Ja, ich habe schon früher gedacht, dass sie genauso Zweifel hat wie ich, aber hatte Angst, wenn ich mich ihr anvertraue, dass ich mich getäuscht habe" sagte er.

"Kann ich gut verstehen" sagte Fred.

"Da gibt es noch etwas, dass mich hat Zweifeln lassen "sagte er und schluckte vorher noch einmal.

"Voldemort hat mir am Anfang des Jahres einen Auftrag erteilt.

Auch wenn er von Kayla nichts erfahren hätte, wollte er, dass du trotzdem zu ihm kommst Harry."

"Wie soll ich das verstehen" fragte Harry.

"Er wollte, dass ich Ginny entführe und zu ihm bringe. Ansonsten wollte er mich töten. Deshalb hat Dumbledore ja meinen Tod vorgetäuscht" sagte Draco.

Hermine hatte leise aufgeschrieen "Oh Gott" sagte sie leise.

Ron war ganz blass im Gesicht.

Ginny ging auf Draco zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Danke Draco, du hast dich in Gefahr gebracht, um mich zu retten" sagte sie."

"Gern geschehen" antwortete Draco. "Wisst ihr, eigentlich war ich immer ein wenig eifersüchtig auf eure Familie. Eure Eltern sind so liebevoll. Von meinem Dad kenn ich so was wie Liebe nicht.

Die anderen schauten sich an. So offen wie jetzt hatten sie Draco Malfoy noch nie sprechen hören.

"Ja" sagte Fred "unsere Eltern sind voll krass." Er grinste.

Unten in der Küche saßen die Erwachsenen bei ihrem Kaffee.

"Was werden wir tun Albus" fragte Molly.

"Ich glaube wir werden angreifen müssen. Aber zuerst sollten wir herausfinden, wo sie steckt" sagte er.

"Im alten Riddlehaus" sagte Narzissa, "sie sind mit ihr im alten Riddlehaus.

"Weißt du, ob es gesichert ist" fragte Severus

"Ich weiß, dass im Moment Bellatrix, Wurmschwanz, Chester Pride, David Perth und John Craig dort sind. Die anderen halten sich im Moment ein wenig zurück, doch natürlich wird er sie rufen, wenn wir angreifen" sagte Narzissa weiter.

"Was heißt wir" fragte Severus sie.

"Ich werde euch zur Seite stehen. Außerdem habe ich da noch eine Rechnung mit jemanden offen" erwiderte sie.

Die Jugendlichen saßen noch immer wartend oben im Zimmer.

"Was diskutieren die denn so lange" wollte Hermine wissen.

"Draco, weißt du, wo sie Kayla hingebracht haben könnten" fragte Harry nun.

"Nun ja, ich denke mal in sein Versteck. So ein altes Haus, ich glaube es war sein Elternhaus" antwortete Draco.

"Das Riddlehaus in Hangleton" flüsterte Harry.

"Harry, du hast doch nicht etwas vor..." sagte Ginny und schaut entsetzt.

"Doch und ich gehe mit" sagte George und sprang vom Bett auf.

"Wir gehen auch mit" riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Logo" sagte Fred.

Sie alle konnten apparieren, Ginny jedoch nicht.

"Wenn wir weg sind, kannst du es ihnen ja sagen" sagte Harry. "Schau mich nicht so an, ich kann nicht anders"

Er ging auf sie zu und küsste sie.

"Ich werde euch auch begleiten" sagte Draco. "Kayla ist für mich eine Freundin geworden und ich lasse sie und euch nicht im Stich."

Und schon apparierten sie.

Unten hatte man mitbekommen, dass oben appariert wurde.

Severus war aufgesprungen und Arthur lief gleich die Treppe hoch, wo Ginny ihm schon weinend entgegenkam.

"Diese dummen Kinder" rief Molly.

"Dann müssen wir gleich hinterher" sagte Dumbledore. "Molly, Arthur, ihr entscheidet, ob Ginny mitkommen soll."

"Mum bitte" sagte Ginny und schaute sie flehend an.

Molly und Arthur nickten. "Aber du bleibst bei uns" sagte Molly.

Sie nahmen Ginny an der Hand.

Natürlich hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger gleich bemerkt, dass jemand ins Haus eingedrungen war. Chester Pride und David Perth rannten ihnen schon entgegen und schrieen ihnen etliche Flüche entgegen.

"Ducken" schrie Fred, als Perth einen Fluch in Richtung Ron schoss.

"Protego" rief Hermine und dann gleich wieder "Tarantallegra". Chester war sofort außer Gefecht.

"Incarcerus" rief Draco und Fesseln legten sich um Chester. Dann nahm Draco ihm den Zauberstab ab. "Sicher ist sicher" sagte er.

"Wir müssen uns aufteilen, um sie zu suchen" sagte Harry.

"Ron, Hermine und Draco, geht ihr nach oben. Fred und George gehen mit mir" sagte er. "Ich denke mal Dumbledore und die anderen kommen sicher auch gleich. Voldemort wird sicher auch bald seine Leute herbestellen."

Dann rannten Fred, George und er den Gang runter. Draco, Hermine und Ron liefen die Treppe rauf.

"Wurmschwanz, geh und hole das Mädchen" sagte Voldemort.

"Nun werdet ihr es bald geschafft haben Herr" sagte Bellatrix, "dann habt ihr Potter."

"Geh und informiere die anderen Bellatrix. Ich denke, sie werden nicht alleine sein. Der alte Narr wird ihnen folgen. Und auch mein Freund Severus" zischte er.

Mittlerweile waren tatsächlich mehrere Todesser aufgetaucht und ein reger Kampf herrschte.

"Protego" rief George und rannte weiter durch das Haus. Es gab mehrmals einen Knall und Dumbledore stand mit den anderen im Raum.

"George, wo sind die anderen?" rief Dumbledore ihm zu.

"Harry und Fred sind den Gang runter. Die anderen sind oben lang" sagte er.

"Dann teilen wir uns auch auf" sagte Severus und schon hatte sich die Gruppe geteilt und lief in verschiedene Richtungen.

Severus lief die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Remus und Tonks. Mehrere Todesser stellten sich ihnen in den Weg.

"Sectumsempra" schrie Severus und der Fluch traf einen Todesser mitten in die Brust. Er schrie auf und sank blutüberströmt zusammen.

Severus hatte im Trubel nicht bemerkt, dass Bellatrix sich von hinten näherte.

"Mieser Verräter" sagte sie leise und hielt ihm den Zauberstab in den Rücken.

"Avada Kedavra". Doch zwei Stimmen hatten den Todesfluch ausgesprochen. Nachdem der grüne Lichtblitz verschwand, lag Bellatrix tot am Boden.

Draco stand hinter ihr mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Er hatte die Schwester seiner Mutter getötet.

Severus starrte ihn an. "Danke" sagte er.

"Immer wieder Professor" sagte Draco.

Wurmschwanz kämpfte sich seinen Weg bis zum Keller durch und holte die völlig fertige Kayla.

"Los geh schon" sagte er und stieß ihr den Zauberstab in den Rücken. Sie ging ohne Gegenwehr.

Als sie die Treppe hochkamen, sah Kayla Remus und Hermine, die mit einigen Todessern beschäftigt waren.

"Hermine" rief sie, doch Wurmschwanz schlug ihr gegen den Rücken. "Klappe" rief er.

Kayla war für ihn ein perfekter Schutzschild. Er drückte sie weiter vorwärts.

Hermine und Remus hatten Kayla natürlich gesehen, aber kamen nicht zu ihr durch, da sie regelrecht umzingelt waren. Plötzlich standen Professor McConagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Hagrid im Raum. Sofort kamen sie den beiden zur Hilfe. Hagrid hatte einen großen Stock dabei und prügelte auf die Todesser ein.

Auch Severus und George kamen zur Hilfe. "Sectumsempra" schrie Severus wieder und wieder und einige Todesser gingen zu Boden.

"Wurmschwanz hat Kayla" schrie Hermine "sie sind den Gang runter."

George lief sofort in die Richtung.

"Argh" schrie Hermine auf und sank leblos zu Boden. Ein Todesser hatte sie niedergestreckt. Hagrid lief zu ihr und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie lebte. Dann nahm er sie auf die Schulter und brachte sie an einen sicheren Ort.


	36. Kampf der Zwillinge

KAMPF DER ZWILLINGE

Dumbledore hatte sich Wurmschwanz in den Weg gestellt.

"Lasst mich durch, ansonsten töte ich diese kleine Göre hier" zischte er ihn an.

"Das wirst du nicht tun. Ich denke mal Voldemort würde es nicht gut finden" sagte Dumbledore, "lass sie gehen Peter."

Plötzlich tauchten rings um Dumbledore weitere Todesser auf, sodass er abgelenkt war. So hatte Wurmschwanz die Möglichkeit, Kayla weiter den Gang runter zu zerren.

Kayla nahm alles wie in einem Traum war. Sie hatte noch immer große Schmerzen.

Sie kamen in den Raum, wo Voldemort schon wartete.

"Nicht mehr lange und du wirst sterben, genauso wie dein Bruder" sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.

"Warum bringst du es nicht gleich hinter dich" schrie sie ihn an und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Ihr war mittlerweile alles egal. Sollte er sie doch töten. Sie hatte zu grosse Schmerzen, um sich noch wehren zu können.

Wurmschwanz trat ihr mit voller Wucht in den Rücken: "Sei nicht so frech" schrie er.

Kayla blickte auf und sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an.

"CRUCIO" rief Voldemort und Kayla schrie auf.

"Harry" rief Tonks ihm zu "sie sind am Ende des Ganges. Sie haben Kayla dorthin gebracht". Gleich liefen sie alle in die Richtung und erreichten gleichzeitig den Raum. Eine Menge Todesser hatten sich vor Voldemort gestellt, um ihn zu schützen. Kayla lag auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, da Voldemort noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf sie hielt.

"Nein" schrie George als er dies sah und wollte gleich zu ihr.

"Locomotor Mortis" rief Craig und George fiel hin.

Als Dumbledore den Raum betrat, schauten die Todesser zuerst ängstlich drein. "Tötet ihn" rief Voldemort, "tötet sie alle."

Ein riesiger Kampf begann. Flüche auf Flüche prallten aufeinander. "Protego" schrie Ron und ging in Deckung. Kingsley Shacklebolt lag bewusstlos unter einem Schreibtisch und Mad Eye Moody lief mit blutigem Gesicht in einen anderen Raum, wo weitere Todesser warteten. Fred war auf die Knie gesunken und als er sich wieder aufrappelte, lief ihm Blut aus der Nase. "Impedimenta" rief Harry und dann wieder "Protego"

Er war ein hin und her. Im ganzen Tumult hatten sich Voldemort und Wurmschwanz Kayla geschnappt und schlichen aus der Türe.

Harry und George hatten dies bemerkt und waren gleich hinterher.

Sie liefen einen schmalen Gang entlang und es wurde immer dunkler. "Stehen bleiben" zischte auf einmal Voldemorts Stimme. Es wurde hell. Sie standen in einem weiteren Raum. Wurmschwanz hielt Kayla den Zauberstab an die Kehle. George" flüsterte sie, als sie ihn sah.

"So Potter, dies ist nun endgültig dein Ende" sagte Voldemort.

"Lass meine Schwester gehen" sagte Harry, "dann kannst du mit mir machen, was du willst."

"Nein Harry" schrie Kayla. "Du musst Leben und diesen Abschaum fertig machen."

"Ihr werdet beide sterben" zischte Voldemort. "Die Familie Potter wird an diesem Tage endgültig ausgelöscht!"

Kayla weinte. Sie bemerkte zu Anfangs nicht, dass Wurmschwanz den Zauberstab von ihrem Hals genommen hatte. Doch als sie nach hinten sah, lag er leblos am Boden. Draco stand hinter einem Vorhang und legte den Finger auf den Mund. Dann schob er ihr den Zauberstab zu.

Langsam ging Kayla in die Knie und wollte ihn aufheben. Doch Voldemort bemerkte es und sah sie mit seinen Furchterregenden roten Augen an.

Jeder wusste, was nun geschehen würde. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie.

"Avada Kedavra" schrie er. Doch George und Harry hatten sich gleichzeitig vor sie geschmissen. Kayla hatte sie noch beide an den Schultern gepackt. "Protego" riefen sie gleichzeitig. Ein grüner Lichtblitz erschien und traf Harry und George mit voller Wucht.

Doch sie fielen nicht. Sie standen immer noch vor Kayla, ihre Silhouetten waren jedoch leuchtend weiss.

Kayla hinter ihnen hatte gellend aufgeschrieen und sank dann zu Boden. Als sie aufprallte und dort lag, war ihr Shirt blutüberströmt.

"Kayla" schrie Harry "Nein!"

Voldemort schaute sie mit Entsetzen an. Er und auch kein anderer im Raum begriff die jetzige Situation.

Auf einmal tauchte Narzissa hinter Harry auf und hielt ihm den Zauberstab in den Rücken. „Beweg dich nicht" flüsterte sie leise.

Und auch Dumbledore, Severus Snape und die anderen stürzten in den Raum. Severus schrie vor Entsetzen auf, als er seine Tochter dort so liegen sah. Doch niemand traute sich auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen.

"Worauf wartest du noch Narzissa" zischte Voldemort sie an.

"Seid ihr ganz sicher Herr?" sagte sie und schaute mit bösem Blick.

"Natürlich" zischte er wieder.

"Dann soll es geschehen" sagte sie leise.

"Nein Mum!" schrie Draco. Hatte er sich doch so in seiner Mutter getäuscht.

"Narzissa" rief Dumbledore. Wirkliche Angst erschien in seinen Augen.

"Avada Kedavra" schrie sie.

Jedoch hatte sie den Zauberstab blitzschnell in eine andere Richtung gelenkt. Nachdem der grüne Lichtblitz erloschen war, sahen alle geschockt zu Boden.

Ginny hatte schon aufgeschrieen und wollte sich auf Harry stürzen. Doch dieser stand noch immer da, wo er auch vorher gestanden hatte. Leichenblass war er und starrte auf den Boden.

Dort lag Voldemort. TOT!!!

Narzissa Malfoy hatte den grausamsten Zauberer gerichtet. Dann sank sie schluchzend zu Boden. Dumdledore und Draco waren gleich bei ihr.

"Mum" sagte Draco, "ich dachte schon..."

"Nein Junge, du hast dich nicht in mich getäuscht" sagte sie leise und lächelte.

George kniete weinend über Kayla. Severus eilte auch sofort zu ihr und sank zusammen. "Schatz, oh nein" sagte er und strich ihr über den Kopf.

"Lasst mich durch" sagte Dumbledore. Er fühlte Kaylas Puls. "Sie lebt noch, aber sie muss sofort ins St. Mungo."

Severus hob seine Tochter hoch und war auch schon mit ihr appariert. Dumbledore, Harry und die Weasleys folgten ihm sofort.

Remus, Tonks und Hagrid bleiben bei den Todessern, um sie in Schach zu halten. Professor McConagall war schon auf dem Weg zum Ministerium, um den Minister zu informieren.

Im St. Mungo wurde Kayla sofort untersucht. Alle warteten ungeduldig vor dem Krankenzimmer. Etliche Heiler kümmerten sich um die anderen, Gott sei Dank nur leicht Verletzten. Hermine und Ginny schluchzten immer noch und auch George saß weinend in der Ecke. Molly hat ihn in den Arm genommen.

„Mum" sagte er, „ich will sie nicht schon wieder verlieren."

Fred und Ron saßen bei Harry, der ihnen noch immer unter einem leichten Schock erzählte hatte, was passiert war.

Sie schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Aber wieso" fragte Ron, „der Fluch hat euch doch getroffen oder nicht."

„Ja" sagte Harry „ ich verstehe es ja selber nicht."

Professor Dumbledore und Severus kamen nach langer Zeit endlich aus dem Krankenzimmer. Severus hatte verweinte Augen. „Nein" flüsterte Molly. Sie rechnete mit dem schlimmsten.

„Sie wird es überstehen" sagte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

„Aber wieso liegt sie überhaupt da drin" schluchzte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, dass werden wir in ein paar Tagen besprechen. Im Moment haben wir glaub ich alle ein wenig Ruhe verdient. Und außerdem wollt ihr doch sicher zu Kayla."

Sie alle schauten ihn verwirrt an.

„Na geht schon. Sie ist wach" sagte er.

„Harry, geh du erstmal alleine" sagte Fred, „du bist ihr Bruder."

Harry betrat den Raum. Kayla lag im Bett und weinte, als sie ihn sah.

„Harry" schrie sie. Er war schon in ihre Arme gelaufen. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren" sagte er.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht" sagte Kayla. „Aber das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig. Geht's euch allen gut?"

„Ja alle soweit OK, bis auf ein paar leichte Blessuren" antwortete Harry.

„Was ist mit Voldemort?" sagte sie und schaute ihn an.

„Tot" sagte Harry, „Narzissa hat ihn erledigt. Ich hab zuerst gedacht, sie wollte auf mich los, aber da habe ich mich geirrt."

„Narzissa!" sagte Kayla, „man da hatte Draco doch Recht Er hat mir gesagt, dass er denkt, dass auch sie immer Zweifel hatte.

Es klopfte und Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Fred betraten den Raum. Hermine stürzte sofort auf Kayla zu und drückte sie. Danach folgten die anderen.

„He Miss Cool, alles OK" sagte Fred und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Autsch Ron, du erdrückst mich ja" sagte Kayla lachend.

„Oh tut mir leid" erwiderte er und wich sofort zurück.

Kayla schaute sich um. „Wo ist George? Es ist doch nichts mit ihm passiert oder?" sagte sie mit Angst in der Stimme.

„Nein, er ist draußen. Traut sich nicht rein. Er denkt, dass du noch immer böse auf ihn bist" sagte Fred.

„Ich will ihn sehen" sagte Kayla, „bitte hol ihn rein."

Fred ging zur Türe und winkte George herein. Er betrat den Raum und als er Kayla in die Augen schaute, war es um ihn geschehen.

„Meine Süße" sagte er weinend, „ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann würdest du hier nicht liegen."

Sie zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft. „Wenn du denkst, dass du mich so einfach loswirst, dann hast du dich aber geschnitten." Sie grinste. Alle anderen fingen an zu lachen.

Professor Dumbledore betrat den Raum. „So Kinder, ich glaube Kayla sollte ein wenig schlafen und ihr ebenso" sagte er.

George schaute ihn mit bittenden Augen an. „Aber eins sage ich dir, die Stühle hier sind sehr unbequem" flüsterte Dumbledore ihm nun leise zu und lächelte.

„Das ist mir egal" antwortete er. Dann schaute er Kayla an: „Ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine."

„Ach Kayla, da ist noch jemand, der dir „Hallo" sagen möchte" sagte Dumbledore.

Draco betrat den Raum und ging an ihr Bett. „Wie geht's dir?" sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Danke gut. Und nun will ich gedrückt werden" sagte Kayla. George rutschte gleich zur Seite. Sofort kam Draco und schloss sie in die Arme. Er war ihr ein guter Freund geworden.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts schlimmes passiert ist" sagte er.

Kayla schaute durch die offene Zimmertüre und sah Narzissa Malfoy draußen stehen.

„Mrs. Malfoy" rief Kayla und Narzissa betrat den Raum.

Kayla versuchte langsam aufzustehen. „Nicht Kayla, das strengt dich zu sehr an" sagte George.

„Nein, lass mich bitte" sagte sie und stand auf. Dann ging sie auf die fast versteinert dastehende Narzissa zu und umarmte sie einfach. „DANKE" flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

Narzissa lief eine Träne übers Gesicht, doch sie lächelte.

Kayla wurde zwei Tage später entlassen. Severus nahm sie erstmal mit nach Hause, damit sie zur Ruhe kam. Und niemand sollte sie in der Zeit stören, bat Dumbledore alle anderen.


	37. Erklärungen

ERKLÄRUNGEN

Ein paar Tage später saßen alle gemeinsam im Fuchsbau. Molly hatte ein paar leckere Sachen hergerichtet und alle assen mit grossem Genuss.

"Professor, dürfen wir sie nun etwas fragen?" sagte Hermine.

"Natürlich, ich nehme an, ihr wollt wissen, warum der Fluch diesmal wieder nicht gewirkt hat" antwortete er.

Alle schauten ihn wißbegierig an. "Ja Sir" sagte Harry, "er hat George und mich doch voll getroffen, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Zuerst wusste ich auch nicht so Recht, doch dann liess ich mir die Prophezeiung noch mal durch den Kopf gehen" sagte Dumbledore.

"DER ZWILLING WIRD DIR BEISTEHEN" sagte Harry.

"Ja, ich dachte immer, es betriffe deine Schwester und dich. Aber da lag ich wohl nur halb richtig. So wie es aussieht, betraf es auch George" sagte er.

"Aber wieso mich?" sagte George.

"Erstens bist du auch ein Zwilling. Du hast Harry gegen Voldemort beigestanden. Du wärst mit ihm bis zum Tode gegangen. Einmal, weil er dein Freund ist und andererseits liebst du seinen Zwilling und sie war in Gefahr" sagte Dumbledore.

"Ja das stimmt, ich wäre für sie in den Tod gegangen" sagte George leise.

"Und dann betraf es Kayla. Sie liebt Harry als ihren Bruder und dich als ihren Freund" sagte er weiter. "Alle seid ihr Zwillinge. Es war wohl Schicksal, dass du und Kayla zusammengefunden habt. Aber ganz Beantworten kann ich es doch nicht, da es immer Dinge im Universum geben wird, die niemand klären kann. Schicksal halt."

Im Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill. Alle durchdachten, was Dumbledore gerade sagten.

"Und nun scheint mir auch die Bedeutung von Kaylas Narbe klarer. Ihr beide seid tief miteinander verschweißt" sagte er zu Harry. "Weißt du noch, als ich dir sagte, dass deine Mutter dich mit ihrer Liebe vor dem Fluch gerettet hat. Irgendwie hat sie ihre Liebe auch an Kayla weitergegeben. Sie war in ihr gespeichert sozusagen. Und beim Fluch ist sie rausgebrochen."

"Man, da hat ja Harry's Mum eigentlich vorgesorgt" sagte Ron.

"Das ist gut möglich Ron" sagte Dumbledore.

"Also hätte Kayla vielleicht gar nicht daran sterben können?" sagte Ginny. "Hmm, das weiß ich nicht" sagte Dumbledore, "aber Gott sei Dank war es nicht der Fall."

Hagrid sass auf einem Stuhl und heulte: "Sach ja immer, tolle Frau diese Lily."

Auf einmal gab es einen Knall. Severus und Kayla standen im Raum.

"Wie Party feiern ohne mich? Wo gibt es denn sowas!" sagte Kayla und lachte. Harry umarmte sie: "Wie geht's dir" fragte er.

"Supi, dank der Pflege von Dad. Ich glaube ich mach öfters krank" sagte sie.

"Na, Na junge Dame, wir sind ja froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht" sagte Mad Eye Moody. Er umarmte Kayla ebenso wie alle anderen.

Als George auf sie zukam, nahm er sie zögernd in die Arme. Doch sie schlang gleich ihre um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich.

"Bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

"Freches Biest" sagte er leise.

"Ach so, ich habe Besuch mitgebracht. Ich hoffe es stört niemanden" sagte Kayla. Sie ging zur Türe und öffnete sie.

Dort standen Narzissa und Draco ganz schüchtern.

Alle Anwesenden standen auf, applaudierten oder schüttelten der völlig in Tränen aufgelösten Narzissa die Hand. Sogar Mad Eye, der zu Anfang skeptisch war, begrüsste Narzissa freundlich.

"Na, rein mit euch" sagte Molly. Sie bat ihnen einen Platz an und stellte ihnen ein Butterbier hin.

"Ist denn nun alles vorbei, Professor Dumbledore" fragte Kayla. Wieder schauten ihn alle an.

"Das wird sich zeigen" sagte er, "aber nun wollen wir erstmal feiern."

"Harry" sagte Kayla und schaute ihren Bruder an, "Dad und ich wollten dich was fragen?"

"Ja was denn" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Los mach du Dad" sagte Kayla und stupste ihren Vater an.

"Also wir wollten dich fragen, ob du zu uns ziehen möchtest. Aber nur wenn du willst" sagte Severus.

Harry stand mit offenem Mund da. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass irgendwann sein früherer so verhasster Lehrer vor ihm stand und ihm bat, zu ihm zu ziehen.

"Und ob ich will" sagte er und fiel Kayla um den Hals.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte schon eine Weile überlegt, wo er nun bleiben sollte. Immer bei den Weasley wollte er nicht, obwohl Molly sicher nichts dagegen haben würde. Da er schon Achtzehn war, hatte er vor sich eine kleine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse zu nehmen. Und auch die Zwillinge hatten ihm gesagt, er könne bei ihnen wohnen, aber die Wohnung war dann doch zu klein für Drei Personen. Er strahlte. Er hatte in diesem Jahr seine Schwester kennengelernt und Voldemort war vernichtet. Endlich begann für ihn ein glückliches Leben.

"Wie ist es denn nun eigentlich mit Kayla" fragte Hermine. "Wegen der versäumten Unterrichtszeit?"

"Nun" sagte Professor McConagall. "Sie kann eine Nachprüfung machen. Das heisst dann aber in den Ferien Lernen anstatt Faulenzen.

Professor Tofty würde dann extra kommen und die Prüfungen zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn abnehmen. Ergebnisse kämen dann ungefähr eine Woche vorher. Dann könnte sie entscheiden, ob sie wiederkommt oder nicht."

Kayla grummelte ein wenig. Der Sommer schien in diesem Jahr heiß zu werden.

"Wir helfen dir" sagte Hermine. "Dein Dad hat ja gesagt, ich könne jederzeit zu euch kommen." Sie grinste und schaute Severus an.

"Klar" sagte dieser lachend.

"Du bist die Beste Hermine" sagte Kayla. "Dad, können Fred, George, Ginny und Ron nicht auch zu uns kommen? Und Draco musst uns auch besuchen!"

Severus musste wieder grinsen, als etliche Augenpaare ihn bittend ansahen.

"Von mir aus Gerne" antwortete er schliesslich.

Sie sassen noch bis mitten in der Nacht zusammen und feierten.

Keiner von den Anwesenden wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy kurze Zeit später aus Askaban flüchten konnte und blutige Rache schwor. Er wollte Voldemorts Erbe antreten.


End file.
